The Organization
by kuroneko52
Summary: Yaoi, AU. Roxas becomes a hacker for a criminal enterprise called the Organization, where he finds his roommate, a handsome pyromaniac, might be more than just his friend. Rated for swearing, plus gore in later chapters. AkuRoku, Zemyx, and SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to the Kingdom Hearts franchise, and I wrote this fanfic LOOONG ago, posting it on AFF under the penname "Shwee the Yaoi Fan" and dA under the now-deleted account, "kuroneko52".

Warning: As stated above, this fanfic was posted on TWO DIFFERENT SITES a few years back, but I went through a lot between MSN eating my email after I had torn down my dA account, and I never switched my email on AFF when they overhauled their site. So, if it seems familiar, that's why.

Also I wrote this a few years ago, so the grade is more than a little different from what current readers are used to. XD You've been warned!

Nyaa!

**=^-w-^=**

Roxas sighed as he waited for the late-night subway. ^The damn thing was supposed to be here five minutes ago!^ he thought, glaring at the clock with such calm ferocity, it was a wonder the thing refrained from melting.

His legs protested at him for continuing to stand, so he walked over to a bench, half-expecting the tram to show up as soon as he'd gotten comfortable. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep – there was no one else on the waiting platform, and it was the first bit of peaceful silence he'd had since moving to the city.

Just as he sat down, he heard two loud voices talking and laughing as they made their way down the steps.

"Man, you're lucky to be alive after that!" the first one said, laughing. "I thought for sure that if Vexen or Saïx didn't, that Xemnas would destroy you on the spot!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't think that it would be too dangerous having a bottle of water near my computer; I always have one and I've never spilt it before!" the second said, almost whining. "You know what? I bet it was Vexen who spilled that water bottle while I was getting that paperwork, dammit! Or Larxene; she's been absolutely pissed at me since the Christmas party last year…"

Roxas sighed, not wanting to hear about the work lives of others after running all over the city looking for a new job, to no success. He fought the urge to glare at the two tall, lanky males who stepped onto the platform and massaged his forehead.

"Hey, looks like we're early!" the first voice's owner said, a red-haired male with a long, black trench that reached his ankles, grayish-black jeans, a white tank top, and kinky boots with soles that were at least an inch tall.

"Yeah…" the other one – a blonde man with a mullet and attire consisting of grungy, torn-looking jeans, graffiti-decorated converse sneakers, a tan, plain blazer and a dingy green T-shirt with an obscure band-logo across the chest – said, turning to look at the clock.

Roxas frowned as he looked down at his own, tired assembly of clothing: a navy blue cutoff shirt, beige pants, sneakers, and his jacket that had a mess of patches sewn on it. It wouldn't bother him if not for the fact that they were, except for another set of clothes at his apartment, his only set of clothes. He really should've thought through ditching his parents' house and lifestyle.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of, "Oh my god, a person!"

"Eh?" Roxas straightened up nervously as they both ran over, plopping down on either side of him. He looked back and forth in confusion.

"So, what's a kid like you doin' out so late?" the redhead asked, ruffling his hair.

"You're not one of those weirdoes who goes around attacking innocent pedestrians late at night, are you?" the other asked, propping his chin on a hand and smiling.

"Um… no?" Roxas replied, now mildly afraid and hoping that these two weren't a set of psychos, or worse… Party junkies.

"Well, that's a relief." the redhead said, kicking back.

"Yup." The one with the mullet nodded, then got a thoughtful look on his face as his blue-green eyes rose to the ceiling. "Would make for an interesting story, though…"

"Don't fret over it too much, Demyx."

^Why are they sitting next to me?^ Roxas thought, mentally panicking; outwardly, however, he just looked like a confused little kid. He gave up looking back and forth between the two and just stared at the concrete floor quietly.

"So, why are you here?" Demyx asked, looking at him.

"I'm waiting for the tram…" Roxas mumbled, already anticipating the actual meaning behind the question.

"Well, dur." the redhead snorted.

"Aw, take it easy on the kid, Axel!" Demyx said before smiling at Roxas. "Obviously! I mean, are you running away from home, or what? You do seem like the type the kids at school would pick on!"

"I don't go to school." Roxas said.

"So you're a high school drop-out?"

"Like us!" Axel interjected cheerfully.

"N-No, I finished high school…" Roxas said defensively, raising his head a bit.

"Wow, really? Did you take a lot of summer classes and correspondence, or what?" Demyx asked, looking confused.

"No… I'm 19…"

"Really?" both males yelled in unison, looking at him with the same, shocked expression.

"Yeah." Inwardly, Roxas sighed, having grown used to this reaction – along with skepticism – many years ago. Still, that didn't keep it from bothering him.

"Man, you're cherub-faced! I want to touch…" Axel said, leaning on Roxas' shoulder and pinching his cheeks.

"Wow, once you realize he's legal, you don't waste any time at all, do you?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous cuz I have faster reflexes than you." Axel said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

^Wait… these guys are gay?^ Roxas blinked, looking back and forth at them. Despite being bi himself, Roxas wasn't sure what to do with the situation now anymore than he did before.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Demyx asked, smiling brightly.

"R-Roxas…" he replied politely.

"So, Roxas, what're you doing out so late at night? Ya look like a college student… since you're not a high-schooler, anyways… You got some secret job as a stripper in town or something?" Axel asked cheekily, his arms now wrapped around Roxas' shoulders in a hug.

"Naw, he's too quiet to be a stripper or a pole dancer…" Demyx said, poking Roxas' cheek.

Without remembering to stop himself, Roxas sighed and mumbled, "That's what they said, too…"

Both Demyx and Axel went quiet, then broke out laughing. "Well, if you're looking for a job or something, we don't mind helpin' ya." Demyx offered. He then shot a look at Axel before adding, quiet solemn-faced, "And we don't mean making you sleep with anybody."

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Axel asked, putting on his best innocent expression.

"Why are you still hugging a random stranger you just met who's 5 years younger than you?" Demyx retorted.

"Cuz he's lettin' me." Axel said bluntly, then smiled at Roxas. "You can sleep with me if you want!"

"Um… No thank you…" Roxas replied.

"Aw, you're no fun." Axel pouted, pulling away to cross his arms and pout.

"Don't mind him, he's just a flamer!" Demyx said, grinning.

"Stop with the play-on-words, would'ja?" Axel snapped, glaring at him. "You're the one with the mullet!"

"Back off my mullet." Demyx said as he flipped Axel off.

"Um… the tram's here…" Roxas said as the tram did, indeed, pull up.

"Hey, great!" Axel said as he and Demyx jumped to their feet, grabbed both of Roxas' arms and ran onto a car.

The train was as empty as the platform had been.

"You know, though…" Demyx said, "If you had any really neat skills, you'd be able to join our work group…"

"Hey, don't even start Dem—"

"Well, I have mad hacking skills. But other than that, nothing really…" Roxas grew quiet when he saw the looks of interest he was getting from the other two. He blinked nervously. "S-Sorry, please forget I said that…" he said. ^Dammit, why do I always say that stuff when I'm nervous?^

"Can you really?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and scratching his chin.

"H-Huh…? Y-You're not cops, are you?"

Demyx laughed and patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Far from it, kid!" he said. "Listen, we may have an opening with someone of your skills. Just meet us back at the stop tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Um… Okay…" Roxas said. He couldn't really refuse; he needed the job, and he was willing to take these two up on their offer despite the possibility that it could be a set-up.

* * *

><p>Roxas showed up at the stop from the previous night on the 10 o'clock tram. He looked about nervously, trying to maneuver through the crowd without being crushed by any of the pedestrians who now filled the platform, making it seem infinitely smaller.<p>

A hand reached out from the chaos and grabbed his arm, dragging Roxas over to the less-crowded stairs. He looked up to see it was Axel dragging him out of the subway tunnel.

"Man, I hate how crowded that place is in the mornings." the redhead grumbled when they were up on the sidewalk. He let Roxas' arm go, then continued walking with the shorter blonde in tow. "I'm surprised you didn't have classes or something, kid."

"I'm not going to college…" Roxas said.

"Oh, so you still live with your parents?"

"No, I kinda picked up and ran off…" he replied sheepishly.

"Really?" Axel gave a sigh of relief. "That's good; it'll be easier getting you a job that way."

"O-Okay…" Roxas said, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

They walked up to a big skyscraper, which had people coming in and going out. They all looked pretty normal, for the most part, but there was something monotonous about it.

Inside, the building had nothing but white walls, ceilings and floors. No sooner had they entered, when Axel pulled Roxas onto an elevator and pressed for the top floor.

Roxas sighed, then looked at Axel anxiously. The redhead just smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he said reassuringly. "I already told my boss about your special skill, so all you'll need to do is take a little test."

"What kinda test?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not really sure. Mine was getting rid of some… evidence." Axel smiled grimly.

"Okay…?" Roxas fell silent as the elevator door opened.

There was a man sitting at a large desk, wearing a clean, dark blue business suit. He looked up at the two as they walked over, Roxas feeling like he should be running the other way.

^Bah! I'm just being paranoid, that's all…^ he told himself as Axel introduced the two.

"Superior, this is Roxas, the kid I was telling you about. Roxas, this is Xemnas, my boss." Axel said, picking up quite the formal tone.

"H-Hello." Roxas said, bowing his head slightly.

Xemnas looked at him lazily, then stood and walked over to a door. "This way." was all he said while leading them inside another room.

Roxas followed behind nervously, unconsciously reaching out and grabbing Axel's sleeve for some small level of support as they walked into a room filled with computer screens.

Xemnas gestured to the screens. "Erase all of this evidence in a way that the FBI won't be able to track. I don't care if Axel stays in here with you; he has no computer literacy whatsoever." he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

Axel looked down when Roxas gave a sigh of relief. "From the looks of your boss, I thought this would be hard…"

**=^-w-^=**

Just a little FYI, because I didn't state it earlier: This is yaoi. That means a homosexual relationship between two men, for those of you who don't know. Slash. That kinda stuff. And, yes, there are sex scenes in this, hence the rating. You've been warned, albeit a little late.

Just a friendly heads-up.

Nyaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts rights. I make no money off of this.

Warning: This fanfiction has slash - or yaoi, as I prefer that term - along with scenes of gore, swearing, and what-have-you. Because this was the first fanfic I started and actually FINISHED, I'd like to warn readers that the style is different from what I've used in other fics, and the grade is different, since my thought process was waaay less organized.

Nyaa.

**=^-w-^=**

"Well, that was tiring." Roxas sighed as he stretched, his spine popping in various places as he did so.

He looked to see Axel had passed out on the desk next to him. He stared at the redhead for a moment, listened for Xemnas outside, then gently nudged Axel awake.

"Hm? What, you're done already?" Axel asked with a yawn.

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas said, getting to his feet when Axel stood.

"Got'cha. Yo, Superior, he's done!" Axel said, walking over to the door and opening it.

Xemnas lifted his head only when both men were standing before his desk. He turned to his own computer, looked through something, and finally looked at Roxas. "Your belongings are to be brought here immediately. You will be staying on the same floor as Axel, and, seeing as he has some form of attachment with you, he can show you around. You'll be working on the same floor as Vexen when your skills are needed." he said, then curtly dismissed them.

Roxas followed Axel back to the elevator, giving an audible sigh of relief once the door shut itself. "Man, that guy creeps me out! He's way too freaking calm!" he said, then looked up to see Axel had a glazed-over look. ^Must be tired…^

In all reality, Axel was doing a happy dance in his head. After a moment, he realized the cute blonde next to him had said something and stared at Roxas blankly for a moment. "Hm…? Oh, yeah… Xemnas is like that. He's a total stiff, but then again, he's the boss, so it works." he replied, then gave a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Roxas asked.

"Me? Nah, nothing I can't sleep off after giving you the tour. Luckily, I have my ten-minute, total-slacker method!" Axel said cheerfully.

And so, after spending 10 minutes in the surveillance room, Roxas now had every floor of the Organization memorized. He noticed that the man who usually watched the monitors – Saïx, as Axel called him – seemed to be annoyed and disgruntled with them being there to the point where he was growling loudly by the time they left for their floor.

It was obvious that Axel had had supreme control of the floor he and Roxas were supposed to share for a very long time. While it wasn't absolutely filthy, there was no order as to where everything was supposed to be, as stuff was strewn about everywhere.

^Wow, it's just like mine and Sora's room back home…^ he thought, cracking a small smile.

"Well, you can go grab your stuff if you want now, or later when I'm doing my job. I work during the night, when it's less noticeable that there's a guy dumping gasoline on your car or house." Axel said, wandering towards a door. "This is the living room/kitchen, this here door leads to the bedroom, which has another door leading to the bathroom. Also, there's only one bed, so we'll have to share. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. "Th-Thanks, Axel-kun… I'll be back later." he said, turning around and leaving.

All he could think about while going back to his apartment, packing up his one box of stuff, and heading back was the fact that he had to share a bed with someone. He'd tried this once, back when he and his twin brother, Sora, were younger. Each time had resulted in one either burrowing under his brother, or kicking the other out of bed. He seriously hoped he had grown out of that.

He sighed, frowning as he walked onto the elevator. Just as the door was about to shut, Demyx slid through, dragging by the arm a person with short, silvery-lilac hair that covered one eye. He was wearing black from head to toe – black turtleneck, black jeans and black boots. The boy couldn't have been much younger than Roxas, as he was only an inch taller.

"Hi, Roxas!" Demyx piped merrily.

"Hello." Roxas replied, half happy he knew one of the two people and half dreading that this new person was like Demyx and Axel.

"Who…?" the person asked, lifting his grey-blue eyes to Roxas' summer-sky-blue orbs.

"Oh yeah! This is Roxas, the new guy!" Demyx hugged the man he'd dragged into the elevator with them. "This is my Zexy-kun!"

"M-My name is Zexion…" the smothered boy mumbled to Roxas.

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said, nodding his head and smiling.

"Wow, is that all your stuff? You have less than Zexy did when he joined up!" Demyx said, then began rummaging through his pockets. "Oh yeah, Axel told me you got the hacker job, so me'n'Zexion got you these!"

Demyx fished a pair of goggles out of his coat and put them around Roxas' neck. They had a black strap, with red rims and shade-tinted glass.

"Every good hacker needs goggles! Just like in those anime that Zexion watches!" Demyx said.

"Oh… You watch anime, too?" Roxas asked, looking at the quiet male. He was quite interested in making a friend that wasn't particularly loud and energetic.

Zexion just nodded, looking at his feet.

"What kind do you like?" Roxas pried, trying to form some sort of bond.

The boy rose his head for a moment, then looked back at the floor and mumbled something Roxas didn't quite catch before quickly leaving the elevator the moment the door opened.

Before departing himself, Demyx leaned down to Roxas and said, "Please try and make friends with him; Zexion isn't very talkative, but he does get lonely easily." With that Demyx stepped off the elevator. "Good luck with the flamer! Careful, he's a clingy guy!"

Roxas stepped off at his own floor and sat on the couch, setting the box next to him. He looked around for the remote before finally throwing a pen at the TV to turn it on; only to dive at it when the volume was up blaringly loud. Once it was at a sound only animals could hear, he ran over to the door and peeked into the room to make sure Axel hadn't woken up.

^Then again, he does seem like the type to sleep through a level 3 earthquake…^ he thought as he started to push the door open.

Axel flung the door open, looking at Roxas with a tired expression. Just before the blonde began to profusely apologize, he pushed by and walked over to the fridge, threw the door open, and began guzzling down what appeared to be half of a pitcher of wine.

"Um… A-Axel…?" Roxas asked, nearing his new roommate cautiously. "Is that sherry…?"

"Yup!" the redhead put it back in the fridge and wiped his mouth. "You get your stuff yet?"

"Y-Yeah." Roxas said. He'd just noticed that Axel had no shirt on; the pyromaniac had a fairly nice body. He blushed lightly and turned away, pretending not to notice. "I only had a box of stuff, so it wasn't too difficult."

"Nice goggles." Axel said, walking over to the couch. "Hey, if you want, you can take a shower. The sound of water running is basically the only thing that wakes me up."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Roxas said, walking into the bedroom.

"And, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

A grin spread across Axel's face. "I look even better without the pants on."

Roxas' face went entirely red; he didn't even look at Axel. He couldn't, really. "Th-That's nice…" he mumbled before running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

He turned the water on and started to undress, giving the water time to warm up. As he did so, he thought to himself, ^What the hell am I doing, checking out some strange guy I just met? Especially one with such a weird personality! Sheesh, maybe I should've gotten a job as a stripper…^

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on him after all his running around. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes. ^When I get enough munny, I should set up a place for Sora, so he's not stuck back there all by himself…^ he thought, sighing heavily.

He and his brother didn't have a tremendously horrible set of parents, per se, but that was just because they were never home. Scratch that, they were ALMOST never home. It was when they were home that made it so terrible, what with the alcohol addiction and constant fighting. He'd gotten sick of everything and finally just left, refusing to even consider bringing Sora along because, while a mentally-unsafe home, at least there his younger twin had food and shelter.

But Sora had taken it worse than Roxas had. He was the sweeter of the two – his clinginess was the only reason Roxas didn't flip out every time someone went to hug him, unlike when he was an infant and would bawl when anyone came near him.

Roxas growled and opened his eyes part-way. ^Think happy thoughts, you damn depressing sunuva bitch!^ he thought, quickly washing his hair and body.

After he'd rinsed and dried off, he realized that his clean set of clothes was now sopping wet on the bathroom floor and his other set of dirty clothes were outside, in the box, next to the guy with the washboard tummy.

His cheeks went a bit warm just thinking about it.

Roxas shook his head and opened the bathroom door just in time to see Axel in the middle of changing… Or the end of stripping. He flushed and whipped around, apologizing over and over.

"Hey, you need to borrow some of my clothes?" was all he got in response from Axel.

"Um… Yes, please." he said, timidly turning his head. ^MY GOD, WHY THE HELL AM I ACTING SO WEIRD? WHATEVER HE'S GOT, I'VE GOT, TOO!^

"Here, come pick something out." Axel said, waving for Roxas to come stand next to him.

The blonde shuffled over, trying not to blush and failing miserably. Not wanting to give himself away for a second, Roxas just grabbed the things nearest in reach – a black wifebeater, a pair of maroon boxers and a pair of bondage pants – and dashed back to the haven of the bathroom. He jumped when he heard Axel's wolf howl of, "Yow, Roxy, you so FINE!"

He threw his goggles at the bastard's head before slamming the door shut and getting dressed.

* * *

><p>"Zexy~~!" Demyx flopped over the back of the couch next to his quiet boyfriend, making the younger male's head pop up from his book with a startled, "Hm?"<p>

Demyx sat there for a moment, legs strewn over the back of the couch and the longer strands of his hair reaching down to the floor as he stared at the TV screen. Getting bored quickly, he fixed himself into an upright position and smiled at Zexion. "You know, I think you should hang out with Roxas! He seems like a nice guy, you know?"

"No, that's okay…" Zexion said softly, going back to his book. He soon became well aware of the eyes that were watching him quietly and turned his head to see Demyx was now thisclose to his face. He blushed. "I'm fine hanging out here, really!" he insisted.

"Liar!" Demyx tackled him over in a hug. He pulled back and placed Zexion's book on the table, then looked down at his lover and frowned. "Look, I know you get lonely sitting here by yourself all the time, and I don't like that. You should hang out with him at least once before you decide to continue being a recluse, okay?"

"But… What if he doesn't like me? I don't want some kid making fun of me… Getting picked on by some narcissistic freak with pink hair is bad enough." Zexion retorted.

"Marluxia's an ass to everybody, what're YOU talking about?" Demyx said, then leaned down and kissed Zexion's lips gently. "Promise me you'll try hanging out with this guy? He's only a year younger than you, and it sounds like you two might get along. I want you to make a friend you can actually TALK to at odd times of the day."

"Isn't that what I have you for?" the younger male asked innocently.

"Nice try, Zexy. I might be blonde, but I'm not dumb." Demyx said, sitting up and crossing his arms, pouting.

Zexion sat up and looked at Demyx, then sighed and said, "Well, I guess you're pretty insightful where people are concerned…"

Demyx glanced over and could tell Zexion was thinking back to when he'd first met the 20-year-old. "Hey, quit being so solemn!" he said, pulling his boyfriend into his lap and hugging him. He smiled warmly at Zexion. "Why don't we get some ice cream, huh? I know you want some ice cream…"

Finally a smile made its way to Zexion's face and he nodded. Demyx positively beamed, proud of himself, before pulling Zexion along after him as he ran to the elevator.

**=^nwn^=**

Ya know, I usually make the mistake of not reading my older works, and prefer to bury them deep in the back of my mental closet, but I actually will admit - while I don't miss being "the chick who writes a lot of Org. 13 yaoi", I DO miss playing with the characters. *sighs and shakes head* I dunno; I burned myself out on it way, way, waaay too much, which was really irresponsible to my readers. For that, I apologize.

Nyaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH rights... otherswise the second game would have had all the Organization 13 members and maaaybe would've had a different rating...

Nyaa...

**=^nwn^=**

"Hey, Roxas, where did you get these, anyways?" Axel asked when the blonde walked out of the bathroom, holding the goggles up over his eyes.

"Demyx got 'em for me." Roxas answered, just glad that now Axel was wearing a pair of black pants. The hem of his red boxers poked up from his pants, clinging to the lean hips.

"Oh, yeah?" Axel got a thoughtful look on his face. "How long have you been in the city anyways?"

"About a month." Roxas replied, then looked up when Axel walked over and put the goggles around his neck.

"So you're pretty familiar with the city." Axel stated as he walked back to the closet and pulled on a navy blue t-shirt that had 'INSECURITY' across the chest in yellow letters.

"Had to be to look for a job and get to the sub on time… You get that shirt offa ?" Roxas asked, remembering a website he'd always wanted to buy stuff off of once he had munny.

"Hm? You go to that site too?" Axel perked his head and looked at Roxas with a smile. When the blonde nodded, he grinned. "Yeah, I've got some posters somewhere in that mess out there."

"Oh…" Roxas laughed nervously.

"Hey, we should go out for lunch." Axel said, moving right along with the conversation.

"Huh?"

"Lunch. That meal you have in the afternoon, with the food." Axel smirked. "I haven't gone shopping in awhile, so there's not a whole lot to eat around here. You're hungry, right?"

Right then, Roxas' gut let out a sound like an angry animal. He hugged his tummy and flustered brightly. "Uh…"

"Heh, you're adorable, you know that?" Axel walked out of the room. "C'mon, I'm payin'!"

* * *

><p>Roxas hadn't ever really stopped to look around at the city on his ventures around. The only thing that could really describe it was the typical 'iron jungle'.<p>

Axel chuckled to himself lightly; he didn't even have to look at Roxas to know the blonde was looking in every different direction his neck would allow as he held onto the hem of Axel's trench. He ignored the people who swiveled their heads to stare at the two, which was not something he usually did; usually, he'd either glare at people or grin creepily, which was something he was very proud to declare he could do well.

"So where're we going?" Roxas asked after awhile, looking at him.

"Well, that depends. Whadda you feel like having?" Axel asked in response.

"Um… I'd be just fine with a burger… or two…" Roxas said, not comfortable with seeming like he was mooching.

"Good call. I was in the mood for some steak, myself. I know a great steakhouse with the best burgers in the whole city." Axel looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You wanna go anywhere after that?"

"Sure, but I don't know where a lot of places are… I only really came into the city to look for work."

"Really? Well, don't tell me too much yet. That way we have something to talk about when we're waiting for food." Axel reached behind him and pulled Roxas up to walk alongside him as he turned into the place he'd been talking about.

Once they'd settled into a booth and ordered, Axel turned his jade eyes to the boy sitting across the table from him. "Now, you were saying?" he asked, smirking.

"Uh…" Roxas blushed, not really sure how much to let this guy know. He really didn't trust himself to start talking, since he had a habit of talking too much when he was nervous. Or when he started on a ramble that refused to stop until finished.

"Hey, I've got a question!" Axel cut in before Roxas even thought of anything to say. "How does someone learn to hack into computers?"

"Itsa secret." Roxas said automatically; he couldn't very well explain that he'd accidentally hacked into a police computer when he was only 12.

"Aw." Axel pouted, then shrugged and grinned. "Oh well. It's like everyone says; I could make a computer crash just by being on paint."

Roxas giggled. "That seems a bit extreme…"

"Well, it's actually based on true events. See, there was this one time Vexen – he practically lives on the lab level – left the door to his office unlocked. I went in there looking for him, and when he wasn't there I decided to wait and doodle on the paint program. Apparently computers just don't like me." Axel shrugged.

"What… What happened?"

"All I did was open the program… His office had to air out for a few days after that."

"Oh." Roxas went quiet, staring at Axel and trying desperately to decipher if there was any level of untruth or sarcasm in the short story he'd just been told.

"So, where're you from?" Axel asked, brightening.

"A small town a few dozen miles away…" Roxas said. ^Hundred, dozen… Not a big difference…^

"And you came to the big city? What for?" Axel pried.

"I got tired of my family life. I figured that if I moved here and got a job, then I'd be able to send for my little brother so neither one of us would have to put up with the whole thing anymore." Roxas said, sighing at the thought of Sora all alone or having to hear the fights.

"Oh, so there're more of you?" Axel immediately pictured a smaller, impossibly cuter version of the boy who sat before him.

"He's my twin… We don't look that much alike, though, even if everyone says we do." Roxas said, then chuckled a bit. "We don't act that much alike, either. He's more outgoing."

"Really? I wanna meet 'im…" Axel perked up. "Hey, if you want—"

"I don't want any help in getting him over here…" Roxas interjected. "I want to help Sora on my own."

Axel blinked and a smile surfaced. "Yeah, I understand." he said. "Did you have any idea about what you were gonna do once he got here? It's a lot harder to take care of two people than one."

"I know… I wanted to get us both out of there." Roxas said, then sighed. "But I didn't want him being in any physical danger, so I just ran away from home."

"Well, trust me, kid, it won't be long until you've got him in the city, too. The average paycheck is around $2,000 for every job pulled off properly." Axel said. "Of course, munny might be taken off or added on, depending on how well you do."

"Really?" Roxas' eyes widened slightly, having never made that much before. Then he looked at the table, wondering how often his skills would be needed.

"Yeah. I have a different job to do almost every night, personally." Axel said, then shrugged. "But let's not talk about work. It's boring."

^Yeah, boring…^ Roxas thought sarcastically, chuckling to himself. He wondered if Axel really was a pyro, then wondered how many jobs he'd have to delete from police files.

"You know, if you haven't gotten to just hang around in the city, you can come with me and Demyx to a concert on Friday." Axel said, grinning.

"A concert?" Roxas perked his head, looking interested. "What kind of music is playing?"

"I dunno; it's hard to tell with Demyx sometimes. He's worse than a music junkie, seeing as he doesn't stick with any one type of music… He's a music whore, really." Axel said, drawing exasperated looks and glares from parents with young children at nearby tables.

"Oh… Yeah, he does seem the type. Hey!" Roxas thought for a moment. "What's with his boyfriend?" This time Roxas got looks from the parents, although they were more of the sympathy adults had for younger children who copied off of their older siblings.

"Zexion? You mean you actually SAW him?" Axel looked slightly surprised. He smiled. "He's our resident emo, really. He doesn't cut himself anymore, but everyone knows he used to. Demyx always insists he comes to our summertime pool parties, so you can see all the old scars. He's really quiet, and for some reason he doesn't like being in the same room as me for too long. I mean, sheesh, it's not like I've tried doing anything to him. He's cute, but he's not my type. Too quiet."

Axel could see how much the parents wanted to lynch him from the corner of his eye.

They kept up the conversation throughout the meal, Axel now deliberately making horrible comments and saying outrageous things while Roxas really didn't even notice the difference.

As they got up to leave, one child innocently asked his parents what in the world a whore was. Roxas, catching this, shook his head. "Really, now! How do kids pick that stuff up?" he asked, giving Axel a quizzical look when the redhead burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After a long day of being dragged all over the city by Axel, he and Roxas returned to the clean, white building just as Demyx was walking out.<p>

"Hey, Axel, there you are!" he said, "I was just heading out."

"Oh, it's time already?" Axel said, checking his watch. "Damn. Well, it's been nice hangin' out with you, Roxy, but I gotta go to work now. See ya in the morning."

Axel ruffled Roxas' unruly hair before striding off. Demyx threw him a smile before following the redhead into the night.

Roxas walked onto the elevator and looked at the floor buttons for a moment. Finally, he pressed one and waited for the contraption to lift him to the appropriate floor.

"Hello?" he piped, poking his head out when the door opened.

Zexion looked up from his book, curled up on one end of the couch. "Hi…" he said wearily.

"Is it okay if I come in? Axel's working, so there's no one for me to hang out with. I figured you and I could watch TV or something."

Zexion stared at Roxas for a moment, then mumbled an, "Okay" and cracked a small smile.

**=^nwn^=**

Awww, why is Zexion such a cute little emo? Oh well, I like my old version of Zexion. He's so damn huggable! XD I've played him as a stand-offish verbal sniper, and a hard-to-love know-it-all that lets people run around like chickens with their heads cut off since I finished this story way back when. Honestly? I like this version best, even if he is an adorable little pushover.

I blame Demyx. Yeaaay, Demyx! *rubs against his ankles*

Nyaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KH copyrights! I am not Square Enix!

Nyaa!

**=^o.o^=**

Sora sighed as he leaned his head against the window, watching the raindrops splash against the glass and dribble down, momentarily obscuring his vision of the dull outdoors.

^Big brother, why did you leave?^ he wondered sadly. ^I know things weren't great here, and you were unhappy, but… Did you really have to leave me behind?^

He sighed, rubbing his messy brown hair with a hand as he sat up.

* * *

><p>"So that's your brother?" Zexion asked, looking at the picture in Roxas' wallet. He smiled at the spunky boy who'd apparently ambushed Roxas from behind with a large grin on his face. "He looks like he'd get along with Demy…"<p>

"You think so?" Roxas asked, momentarily removing his eyes from the screen to look at the picture as well. "Maybe… Although a combination of the two might be fatal to mankind in general. Too much energy."

It had been five days since Roxas had joined the Organization, and he'd already worked out a routine that worked for him. He'd check for any jobs that might require his skills with computers in general first thing in the morning, and, with the time depending on whether or not he found one, he'd find someone to hang out with. Usually it was Demyx, Zexion, or Axel (much to the redhead's delight), and he went out of his way to avoid Vexen, whom he usually had to work with on odd jobs anyway, and Xaldin, a burly man with, to Roxas' best description, a Russian accent and Jamaican dreadlocks.

"When are you sending for him? I heard you'd taken on a lot of jobs this week, so you must have everything in order, right?" Zexion looked at his friend.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go get him tomorrow. He's lonely, and he's definitely wondering where I've gone off to." Roxas said with a sigh. He was already anticipating the ass-chewing guilt trip he was going to get when he showed up to get his brother.

^I hope, in his eyes if no one else's, that the ends justify the means.^ he thought.

Nibbling on a chip, Zexion noted the look on Roxas' face. "Hey, don't worry, Roxas. If Sora's half as nice as you are, he'll understand." he said, then shook the chip canister at Roxas for him to take a chip.

"Then I guess I'm in the safe zone." Roxas said with a smile as he took a chip.

He stayed through the rest of the DVD, then bid Zexion good night and went to his own floor. It turned out to be later than he was used to, seeing as Axel was walking in just as Roxas finished getting ready for bed.

"Wow, you're still up?" Axel piped before getting a mischievous grin and asking, "What were YOU two doing while Demyx and I were out? Nothing too back-breaking and dirty, I hope."

"No." Roxas said, obviously not catching the meaning.

"Well, why are you still up, anyways?" Axel asked, sitting on the bed and working his boots off.

"I didn't see the time. I was talking to Zexion about how I'm going to get Sora tomorrow." Roxas said, sitting on the bed as well.

"Oh, you are?" Axel looked up, surprised and slightly agitated.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about tomorrow night's concert. I figured it'd be a good opportunity for Sora to hang out with everyone." Roxas said with a knowing smile.

"Good idea." Axel happily went about getting ready for bed himself. "Hey, if you want, I can come with you to get him. I have a car, which I'm sure would be a better experience than the sub."

"Really? You'd do that?" Roxas smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks, Axel."

"Heh." Axel smirked as he stood up and went into the bathroom. "Don't mention it."

When he came back out, the blonde boy was passed out under the blankets, curled up in a semi-fetal position. Smiling widely, Axel hopped into bed next to Roxas, quite happy with life in general as the other rolled over and snuggled up to him.

The next morning found Axel and Roxas on a boat headed out to Destiny Island, a small, tropical island a few miles off the coast of a beach exactly 200 miles away from Twilight Town.

Roxas sat next to Axel, who was sitting in the middle of the ship, leaning against a cabin and hugging his knees to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were afraid of water!" Roxas was saying.

"I'm a pyromaniac, of course I don't like water!" Axel said, then hissed at a few pedestrians, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry! I should've told you I lived on an island before I came to the city!" Roxas looked at his knees, head drooping. "I just didn't think it through, I guess… I'm sorry…"

Axel looked at the younger male, then pulled him into a tight hug. When questioned, he said, "Hey, you cling to me all the time! It's my turn, so there!"

As soon as the boat pulled up to the island, the redhead leapt over the rail and hugged the white sand, not even waiting for the okay to get off the vessel. Roxas walked down to where his friend was sprawled out, hugging the ground, and stood there for a moment. "Are you done yet?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. I wanna get off this island as soon as possible." Axel said, standing up and following Roxas into the nearby town.

Roxas led him to a quaint, two-story house with white paint and a blue door. As they came up the walkway, Axel could see a young boy with wild chocolate-brown hair in one of the upper-story window looking out at them. What seemed like an eye-blink later, the door flew open and there was a distinct squeal of, "ROXAS!" as said-boy seemingly latched onto Roxas' figure, both falling over.

"I missed you! Where did you go?" Sora asked, clinging to Roxas and crying. "You left me all alone! Why didn't you take me with you?"

Axel watched the boy with the red t-shirt and khakis – both articles of clothing being extremely baggy on the child – maul Roxas in a fit. "Too much cute." he said, nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Sora sat up and looked at Axel, still sitting on his twin's gut. He blinked, then grabbed Roxas by the shirt collar and yelled, "You got a boyfriend and didn't write me about it or anything? Why would you do that?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend and roommate!" Roxas said.

"Then why's your face so red?" Sora demanded, crossing his arms and pouting. Almost like a mood swing had hit, he jumped to his feet and pulled Roxas up. "Hey, are you just here for a visit? You're going back to the mainland, aren't you? I'm coming, too! Lemme go grab some stuff, I'll only be a minute!"

With that, the small brunette ran into the house and disappeared. Axel looked at Roxas. "So, does he have ADD?"

"No… He's just hyper…" Roxas said, sighing. "Well, it looks like my parents aren't here. Come on in, he'll get distracted if I don't check up on him."

The house was as normal on the inside as it was on the outside. In fact, no one would have figured that a kid like Sora had had sole reign over the space for any period of time – it was clean, and the décor was definitely that of the upper middle class.

Axel took out his lighter. "How angry would you be if I lit the place up?" he asked, beginning to light and put out the flame repeatedly.

"Don't. I don't want Sora or either one of us getting a look out for us goin'." Roxas said, then rubbed his chin, pausing in the note he was writing. "Although, if we come back in a few months…" He shook his head. "No! Just… no."

"Meh, yer stingy." Axel stuck out his tongue before walking over and looking over Roxas' shoulder. "A note?"

"I'm just telling my parents that Sora and I have left and aren't coming back. They have debts, and I don't want them coming to us for money." Roxas said.

"You don't think they'll go to the police or something if their debts get too out of control?" Axel asked.

"If they do, they're going on every hit list from the FBI to the Mafia." Roxas said darkly, causing Axel to take a step back.

There was a loud thud and yelp from upstairs. Roxas stood up, throwing the pen and piece of paper down. "Sora found his suitcase."

"I found my suitcase!" came an echo from upstairs.

"Damn." Axel said, following Roxas up to the twins' bedroom. It looked like the closet had exploded, leaving a huge, almost comical pile that the brunette's torso poked out of as he picked articles of clothes from around him and put it in the suitcase that was in front of him. "Can he even get out of that pile…?"

"Probably not." Roxas said, smiling as his little brother stuck his tongue out at them. "Here, Sora, lemme help you. Where're your shoes?"

"They were in the closet."

* * *

><p>A boat ride of both Sora and Axel clinging to Roxas later, the three piled into Axel's red sports car and began the three-hour drive back to the city.<p>

"So you got me a job and set me up a place to live?" Sora asked, looking thoughtful. "Well, you'll get to hang out with me a lot, right? Until I can make some friends of my own, at least?" He looked at Roxas with his big eyes.

"No. I was totally going to ditch you like our parents." Roxas said, then looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course I'm going to hang out with you. You still need to know the neighborhood you'll be in, and I know some really nice people who are really great to hang out with."

"Really?" Sora tilted his head to one side cutely.

"Yeah. We're going to a concert tonight, too, so you'll be able to get some names and numbers. Here." Axel reached into his glove box and pulled out an address book and handed it to Sora. "I already put my number in there, so if you get in any trouble, you call, okay?"

"Wow, thanks!" Sora said excitedly. He smiled at Roxas. "Your boyfriend's really cool, Roxas!"

"H-He's not my boyfriend…!" Roxas said, turning pink.

"You look really cute with that tint to your cheeks, Roxy!" Axel exclaimed, grinning as the blonde's face turned bright red.

"See? I know he's your boyfriend cuz he calls you cute and has a nickname for you." Sora said, like it was the truth behind all truths.

"People do that with their pets." Roxas mumbled.

"That's beside the point!" Axel declared, grinning.

**=^nwn^=**

I agree with Axel: Sora and Roxas? Too much cute. Especially since Sora's such a little cuddle-bug! Typical uke behvior, even more so than Zexion and Roxas put together.

Nyaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own rights to Kingdom Hearts. Bummer, huh?

Nyaa.

**=^'w'^=**

Riku grumbled as he threw his keys on the table. "Stupid relentless kid, bugging me until I agree to hire someone I've never even met…" he growled, pulling his hair out of its ponytail.

He looked through his mail for a moment, then put the stack down and walked into his room, going to his dresser and pulling out several articles of clothes before finally settling on a black cutoff top and baggy black pants. He laid them out on his bed and turned to go get ready for tonight's concert; stopping for a moment when he saw the clothes he'd thrown on the ground, he considered picking them up before shrugging and moving along to the bathroom.

He'd just wear them later. It was alright – the floor was clean.

* * *

><p>"Woooooow!" Sora gaped at the inside of the club room, mouth ajar.<p>

"Keep your jaw hanging like that and people will think you're easy." Demyx warned, leading Sora to close his mouth and bounce after them happily, smiling.

"He is sooooooo gonna get more than one asshole talkin' to him tonight." Axel grumbled, watching the brunette throw an arm around Roxas' and Zexion's necks each.

"Isn't this great, you guys? I've never been to a concert before!" Sora said happily.

"Chill, Sora, or you're gonna get a lot of jerks swarming all over us." Zexion said with a frown. "Trust me, it's best to stay near guys like Axel and Demyx; not many people bother them. And Xigbar and Luxord have their own rep around all of the clubs and stuff, so if you lose sight of Axel or Demyx, they're your next best bet. Just… don't accept anything they offer ya, or you'll find some… less-than-flattering pictures posted everywhere on the Organization's upper levels."

"They do seem the type to do that…" Roxas sighed, recalling an earlier event from the week in which a particularly bored Xigbar had tried talking Roxas into bar-hopping with him and Luxord.

"Yeah… Vexen learned that the hard way. I wasn't in the Organization yet, but… every now and then they'll put the pictures up again." Zexion let out such a hapless sigh that even Sora could tell the guy had seen some things.

"Well, I know not to drink anything while I'm here." Sora said, hands on his hips in a triumphant pose. "Also, don't eat the nuts, cuz people don't wash their hands." he added, shaking a finger.

"N-Noted…" Roxas said with a nervous smile while Zexion giggled, a hand covering his mouth.

"Hey, boys, ya ain't supposed to stand around talkin'!" Xigbar said, clapping Roxas and Zexion on the back. He grinned at Sora. "Enjoyin' yourself?"

"Yeah!" Sora piped happily, smiling.

"Yeah, so are them guys at the bar watchin' you like wolves around a lamb!" Xigbar said, then retreated into the crowd laughing as Roxas shot an angry glare at him.

"What?" Sora looked around uneasily, suddenly quite alarmed.

"Relax, kid, the guy's only trying to psych you out."

All three looked up to see a platinum blonde male sitting at the bar. He took a sip of his scotch, then said, "If you're so unnerved by it, just steer clear of the bar."

Roxas' eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he recognized the man. "Hey, you're Riku! Sora, this' the manager of the coffee shop I got you a job at!" he said, smiling widely.

"You're Roxas?" Riku raised an eyebrow, then looked at Sora. "Wh-Which means…"

"I'm Sora!" the brunette said, giving a smile identical to his brother's.

^Dear god, why?^ Riku mentally sighed and shook his head. Not wanting to be too rude to the kid, he smirked and held out a hand. "Nice to meet'cha, Sora."

Sora grabbed Riku's hand with both of his own and shook it with, if possible, an even wider smile. "Nice to meet you, too! Thanks for giving me a job without actually meeting me, it was really nice!" he piped cheerfully, letting go of Riku.

"Hey, c'mon! We cleared a place to sit!" Axel's voice carried from another end of the space.

"Where are they?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"I don't see them, either…" Sora said, standing on his tiptoes.

"That's cuz you're both short. You came in with the redhead and the guy with the mullet, right? They're over here." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and led the three off to where Axel and Demyx had secured a large booth, both their lanky figures taking up a bench each.

"These yours?" Riku asked as Zexion scooted in next to Demyx, who wrapped an arm around the silver-eyed man. "Guess so."

"Hey, stick around, Riku! Kick back." Axel said, pulling Roxas into his lap to keep enough room open for the two, even though each bench could easily seat four.

"You know Riku?" Sora asked, sitting next to Roxas and Axel as Riku slid in next to Zexion and Demyx.

"Yeah, he's Xemnas' kid." Demyx said.

^What?^ Roxas' eyes went wide as he stared at Riku.

"Your dad's my brother's boss?" Sora asked, his eyes wide as well.

"I guess." Riku shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back.

"Oh, s-sorry! I guess kickin' back and hangin' out with your buds isn't the best time to talk about work, huh?" Sora asked with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you talkin' about?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the best time to bitch about the work week!" Demyx piped, grinning.

"But I don't have a job to complain about, anyways…" Sora said.

"Have you had a job in the past?" Riku asked. When Sora nodded, he shrugged. "Then there you go. Bitch about your past jobs."

And with that, the group was immediately talking about a number of things. Never really the social sort, Roxas just sat back and listened, flushing every time Axel moved, reminding him that he was on the sexy redhead's lap.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Axel murmured in his ear after awhile, flattening the hand on Roxas' midriff.

"N-Not really." Roxas replied softly, blushing and smiling a bit.

"I'm not making you feel awkward or anything am I?" the voice asked, sending a shiver up Roxas' spine.

"No…" Roxas had turned red, and he could sense Axel smirk before pulling the smaller body to his chest and wrapping his arms more securely around the blonde's waist.

"You like the music? I kinda figured you were either an alternative rock kinda guy, or you'd surprise us all and go with techno."

Roxas looked up, a brow quirked. "Techno?"

"Dunno, maybe it's cuz you're a computer guy." Axel kissed his forehead and smirked.

Roxas' face, if possible, flushed more as he lowered his gaze back to the conversation that the other four men had carried on without them. Now they were talking about some strange reality show that Roxas hadn't even bothered watching and was now wishing he had for the sake of conversation.

Anything to distract him from the pounding in his chest.

"At any rate," Axel continued in a quiet voice, "I think it's only fair for you to know that I like you."

Roxas' face went totally red and he looked up at Axel. He gulped down the nervous lump in his throat, then gently murmured, "I like you, too…"

He felt Axel's grip momentarily tighten and loosen as he nuzzled Roxas' hair, before picking up the conversation without missing a beat.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun, huh?" Demyx asked as he and Zexion walked back home.<p>

"Yeah, I liked the music this time… Not like last time with all that pop crap…" Zexion said.

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, last week's riot was awesome, though. You've gotta admit to that." he said, smiling.

"Oh yeah… I've never seen so many angry sober people." Zexion said as he followed Demyx into the building and onto the elevator.

Demyx put a hand on Zexion's lower back, moving closer. "Hey, you know, listening to all those guitar solos reminded me of when you came to the Organization."

Zexion blushed and smiled. "I remember that, too…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Demyx's hips and looking up into his green-blue eyes.

Smirking, Demyx leaned down and pressed his lips to Zexion's. As the uke pressed closer, Demyx wrapped his other arm around his hips, his tongue gliding into Zexion's warm mouth.

The elevator door opened and Demyx led Zexion inside. No more than two steps onto the floor, Demyx pulled Zexion into his arms to resume the kiss, putting a hand on Zexion's face to brush the pretty, steel blue hair away. Zexion emitted a soft moan as a hand danced along the edge of his shirt, fingertips brushing against his lower back lightly.

Demyx broke away again, pulling off the uke's shirt. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, helping him out of his coat. The blonde shed his coat and shirt, only to be tackled onto the couch.

Zexion sat up, straddling his seme, then knelt down and kissed Demyx again, placing his hands on his chest. Demyx lifted his hands and undid Zexion's zipper, placed his hands on the slender hips and slid into Zexion's boxers, massaging the soft cheeks of his ass. Zexion paused for a moment, giving a shallow gasp, before returning the favor of undoing Demyx's fly and reaching in, running his fingers along Demyx's cock, which sprang to life at his touch.

Demyx hummed lightly as Zexion left his mouth to nibble along his neck, a smirk playing on the blonde's face before he bit his lower lip lightly, Zexion grasping a hold of his cock and pumping. Moving his hips with Zexion's lead, Demyx slid the pretty boy's trousers down to his knees, then dragged his hands back up and squeezed then tender cheeks gently.

"Mm…?" Zexion sat up, looking down at Demyx thoughtfully. The way the lights from the street below hit, his silvery eyes seemed to glow pale gold, while the moonlight reflected a far more divine pale light from his hair.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you look today?" Demyx asked, reaching a hand up to touch Zexion's soft lips.

The paler male smiled and nodded, kissing the fingertips gently. "Around 9 o'clock this morning, if I recall correctly." he said before taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them.

"That long, huh?" Demyx watched him for a moment, then withdrew his fingers from Zexion's mouth and pulled the younger man in for another kiss. He slid the damp fingers into Zexion's tight entrance, eliciting a soft whimper from the man atop him as he moved them around. Demyx rubbed against the uke's prostate, causing his back to arch.

Demyx smirked, his eyes focusing slightly when Zexion pulled his hand away. He sat up again and settled on Demyx's hard member, sliding deep inside him. His face warmed slightly as he relished in the feel of his seme inside of him – he never tired of it.

"Hey, don't leave me behind down here. I wanna come with you." Demyx said seductively, placing a hand on Zexion's cock and bringing him back to the scene at present.

Zexion moaned, rocking his hips against those of the one below him. Demyx's hand rubbed Zexion's cock, teasing the slit with his thumb and causing the younger man's body to tighten. Finally, Demyx grabbed Zexion's hips and thrust up into the inviting body above him.

"Hah…!" Zexion gasped, tilting his head back and biting his lower lip as Demyx struck that sweet spot deep inside him. "D… Demy-kun…" he huffed, sweat beading on his brow.

Demyx rocked harder, spurred on by the soft mewling and pleas coming from the one he loved most, until he released into Zexion's body, inspiring the uke to cum as well. Zexion relaxed and flopped over, holding himself up so as not to smother Demyx. His pretty silver eyes opened to see two oceans of cool colors smiling up at him as Demyx ran a hand up to brush Zexion's bangs away.

Sitting up so that Zexion never disconnected from him, Demyx hugged the body to his chest and kissed his forehead. "Let's take this to the shower, ne?"

"Okay." came the soft reply.

**=^-w-^=**

Yes, first naughty scene is Zexion and Demyx, I know. If I remember correctly - and I do, since I have all the documents in front of me - Axel and Roxas' first time comes up chapter after next.

Squeal in delight, yaoi fans.

Nyaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

Roxas sighed, wondering how he'd gotten pulled into this. He blamed Axel – he really did – for persuading him to come along. He should've known it'd be something like this when he'd heard the idea was Xigbar's, of all people. Added, Sora had been invited along, but Riku seemed to have a soft spot for Roxas' twin, so either way he didn't know what to do with that bit of information. But if Marluxia was coming, he had figured it couldn't have been too drastically horrible.

Oh how wrong he'd been.

He peeked around a stack of hay cautiously, then let out a surprised yelp and whipped around, firing his gun wildly, when he felt something pelt him in the back. Several feet away, Xigbar and Luxord yelled right back, firing as well. While the three of them were busily pelting eachother with gold, teal and black paint balls, they were completely unaware of two green, cat-like eyes watching them.

With a loud crow, Axel dashed over and began to shoot at Xigbar and Luxord with such lightning-quick ferocity, it seemed he was carrying a machine gun rather than a paint ball gun. The two older males were quick to retreat.

"Thanks, Axel!" Roxas said, smiling up at the redhead. When he saw the suggestive grin Axel had, his smile faltered. "A-Axel?" Axel merely turned, pointing his gun at Roxas, whose eyes widened.

There wasn't a short enough time span to describe how fast the blonde was running, Axel chasing while shooting red paint balls at him and yelling, "IF I WIN, YOU AND I GET TO DO STUFF!"

On the other side of the area, Riku was wandering around carefully. He'd heard Roxas, Xigbar and Luxord screaming and firing at eachother, and Axel now chasing Roxas around – honestly, who else would the lamppost be talking to like that? – and had lost track of his own opponent.

^Come out, come out, wherever you are…^ he hummed mentally, looking around.

He heard something disturbing the branches, but figured it was just a squirrel or something, what with the strange, giggle-like sounds it was – ^SQUIRRELS DON'T GIGGLE!^ he thought, looking up just as Sora hopped out of the tree, firing even more rapidly than Axel could. Riku staggered backwards two seconds later, his entire front covered in neon blue.

"Hahahaha! Got you, Riku!" Sora piped happily, then became alert when Riku slumped over. "R-Riku? Are you okay? I didn't shoot you too much, did I?"

Riku's shoulders began shaking, and Sora realized the platinum blonde was laughing. Riku raised his head and straightened up, smirking. "This should be fun." he said, pulling out a second paint ball gun.

"Hey! Wh-Where'd YOU get a second gun? That's not fair!" Sora said as Riku walked closer. "Riku, are you listening to me? Riku?" Sora let out a scream and turned tail as soon as silver paint balls began flying through the air.

Demyx and Zexion were slinking through the more wooded region of the large area they were playing in with their group of friends, Demyx in the lead. He peeked around a tree, then waved his hand behind him and caught the hem of Zexion's sleeve, which he tugged on. "I see Lexaeus! We should go back!" he mouthed silently, looking at his uke.

"But I saw Larxene back there!" Zexion mumbled softly, hugging his gun to him nervously.

"So what? She's a horrible aim!" Demyx piped, smiling. He felt something tap on his shoulder, looked down and saw a rock. His face instantly fell, and he pushed Zexion into hiding while running away screaming, a high number of bruise-purple paint balls behind him.

Zexion's eyes went wide, then widened even more when Lexaeus thundered by; Zexion was sure the very earth shook every time a foot landed. He started to stumble backwards, then fell back with a surprised squeak. His gun went off, and a moment later there was an orange paint splatter on Lexaeus' ass.

The brawly man yelped and turned. As soon as he spotted Zexion, who was frozen like a deer in the headlights, he pointed his gun at him. "What the hell, Z! You shot my ass! If you're gonna shoot someone's ass, shoot your boyfriend's!" he said, waving his gun around for emphasis.

Zexion squealed, accidentally shooting his gun off again – this time catching his much-taller, muscle-bound friend right on the forehead. His eyes went wide as Lexaeus fell forward, knocked out. Demyx ran up, carefully stepping around the larger man, and looked him over before giving Zexion a thumbs-up and yelling, "Great shooting, Zexy!"

"U-Um… Thank you?" Zexion grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Just then, there was a twin pair of screams coming from opposite directions as both Roxas and Sora ran onto the scene… and right into eachother. The two boys looked at one another for a moment, then remembered WHY they were running and ran, once again screaming, over to Zexion, Demyx and the unconscious bulk that was Lexaeus. As if they had a psychic link, both boys grabbed Lexaeus, rolled him onto his back, and pushed him into a sitting position before curling up into little balls as Axel and Riku ran up.

"Hey, Demyx, where'd Roxas go?" Axel yelled, waving at the blonde with the mullet cut.

"And Sora!" Riku added.

"Um…" Demyx looked around, then pointed over the hill in the opposite direction. "There they are!"

As soon as both men had their backs turned, Sora popped up from behind Lexaeus and began shooting with both his AND Lexaeus' guns, making for a double-machine gun affect, while screaming, "CHEATER-CHEATER-CHEATER!" over and over.

"OH, SHIT!" Riku yelled, diving behind a tree to avoid the purple-and-blue flurry aimed at him.

"RIVAAAAAAL!" Axel roared, shooting right back with the same machine gun reflexes. After awhile he came to terms with the fact that Sora was WAY more energetic than he was and dove behind a shed.

Sora stopped shooting, looking around all shifty eyed. "Are they hiding?" Roxas asked, peeking over Lexaeus' shoulder and eyes widening when he saw that the muscular blonde was absolutely drenched in red paint.

"Yep!" Sora said with a big smile. He grinned over at Demyx and Zexion. "Thanks for not selling us out, you guys!"

"You're welcome!" Demyx piped, smiling right back.

"Look out!" Zexion yelped, pointing.

Roxas reacted first, leaving a teal splatter on Riku's forehead. Riku swore loudly, ducking back behind the tree.

"Nice shot!" Sora and Demyx exclaimed.

They all sat there for awhile, waiting for something to happen. Sora recommended moving at one point, but Roxas pointed out that Riku and Axel would jump out and give him a paint shower as soon as he was in the clear. Ten minutes had passed at this point, and Sora was leaning on Lexaeus' hunched-over back, thoroughly bored.

Then he got shot in the back of the head.

"ACK!" He jumped on the other side of Lexaeus' body and peeked over. Then he stood upright and pointed his gun, waving it as he yelled, "I SEE YOU OVER THERE, AXEL!"

"Huh?" Roxas peeked out from behind one of the two trees that were acting as a wall to see Axel's head poking out from behind a tree. The redhead grinned and waved when he saw Roxas.

"How does he do that?" Roxas mumbled, slightly awed.

Suddenly Sora yelped and Roxas and Zexion both jumped. Demyx looked around. "They've got us surrounded!"

"Riku shot my butt!" Sora squealed, now curled up in a little ball next to Zexion.

"But there are only two of them and four of us!" Roxas said.

"You've obviously never gone paint-balling with Axel and Riku…" Zexion replied softly, looking around.

"Yeah, they're crazy… And seeing as YOU TWO are their prime targets…" Demyx threw Zexion over his shoulder and dashed off in long strides.

"Hey! Don't ditch us!" Sora yelled, waving his arms.

"I hope Xigbar gets ya!" Roxas followed up.

Just then, Lexaeus let out a groan and shook his head. Sora yelped as both he and Roxas jumped back. He threw the gun out into the clearing, squealing, "I didn't use your gun, I swear!"

"Just run!" Roxas yelled, grabbing his brother's hand and running off, both Axel and Riku giving chase.

"YARGH!" Sora shot over his shoulder at the two like crazy. He let out a surprised squeal when Roxas tripped and fell, pulling him down as well, shooting several trees and a bird in the fall, as his gun was still going.

Just then a whistle sounded, cueing that their time was up and it was time to head back.

"Aw, man!" Axel growled, shaking a fist at the air in the direction of the noise as Riku walked over and helped the twins up.

"You two okay?" Riku asked as Sora brushed himself off, getting foliage debris out of his messy brown hair. He looked around on the ground, then looked at Roxas. "What the hell did you trip over?"

"Sora's feet!" Roxas said, pointing at his brother.

"What? No you didn't!" Sora said, looking at Roxas.

"Hey, we should probably head back for the scoring." Axel said, pointing in the designated direction. "You guys comin' or what? I'll leave you all here, you know…"

"No you won't! Roxas is here!" Sora said.

Axel shrugged, then walked over, threw Roxas over a shoulder, and ran off in the same fashion Demyx had earlier. "Fine, but I'll sure as hell leave YOU two here!"

"What? Hey!" Sora yelled as he and Riku sprinted after the cackling redhead. "Get back here!"

"Well, looks like Demyx and Zexion have got the fewest colors on 'em this time, and they're not drenched, unlike SOME…" Larxene looked at Lexaeus as she emphasized the last bit; the tall man just looked at the dirt.

"Oy, where're Axel and the others?" Luxord asked, looking around.

Just then, Axel dashed through the parking lot, kicking up a dust cloud that rivaled those seen in cartoons. The whole lot stepped out of his way as he made a run for his vehicle.

"AXEL! IF YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KEY YOUR CAR!" Riku shouted as he and Sora ran through as well, jumping on his back.

"Well, NOW who lost?" Larxene asked.

"All of you, because I'm the best one here." Marluxia said, striking a pose.

Everyone except Sora glared at him and began shooting.

* * *

><p>"…And then before that I'd watched when a squirrel ran right over Marluxia's head and he didn't even notice, so I figured that maybe no one would notice me if I ran around in the trees too…" Sora was jabbering away in the back seat, seeming quite content with the world as he, Riku and Roxas were all driven back into the city that night.<p>

"Here's your stop, kids!" Axel said, stopping outside of Sora's building. Both Sora and Riku climbed out, then watched as the red car sped off.

"You live near here?" Sora looked up at Riku, putting a finger to his mouth and tilting his head curiously.

"Yeah, just up the block a little." Riku smiled. "You're a lot tougher than you look, you know that?

"Eh?" Sora blinked, then scratched the back of his head. "How do you mean? I was just havin' fun…"

"It was a compliment, Sora… It's cute, that's all I was saying." Riku said, chuckling.

Sora's eyes widened, and then he grinned brightly. "Thanks, I think you look good too!" he said, then gave Riku a quick kiss on the lips before running inside. "I hope it's always this fun in the city!" he said with a smile before closing the door.

Riku blinked, taken by surprise, then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, walking to his coffee shop. "Cute kid." he murmured, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Man, today sure was fun, huh Zexy?" Demyx asked, full of youthful zest as he led Zexion onto their floor. "Having everyone together like that was awesome! And the fact that you took down a big guy like Lexaeus was SWEET!"<p>

"Yeah… too bad we always come home covered in dust and paint…" Zexion said, looking down at his messy clothes. He blinked, then walked towards the bedroom, where he began to systematically strip himself while making his way to the bathroom.

"Hm? Oo…" Demyx poked his head in the bathroom, setting down the soda he was originally going to drink, and followed Zexion into the bathroom when he heard the shower door slide open and shut, followed by the shower turning on.

Zexion let the warm water wash over him, his head hanging lazily and his eyes closed as his muscles relaxed. He looked up when he heard the door slide open and shut, leaning back when Demyx gently put his hands on Zexion's hips and pulled them back so his ass was against Demyx's lap. Demyx kissed Zexion's shoulder as he leaned forward, turning the water to a cooler temperature.

Squirming when the cold water began caressing his skin, Zexion turned around and pressed his lips to Demyx's, his hands on the blonde's chest. He felt Demyx's tongue slide onto his bottom lip and opened his mouth, not only letting it in but welcoming it with his own as well.

Demyx dragged his hands up and down Zexion's back, then lowered them further and rubbed small circles in Zexion's butt cheeks with his thumbs. Zexion slid his hands up and around Demyx's neck, rubbing their cocks together as he slowly leaned up onto his tiptoes.

Demyx moaned softly into the kiss and leaned down, picking Zexion's legs up and out from under him. Zexion gave a surprised yelp, unintentionally breaking away from the kiss, and quickly wrapped his legs around Demyx's hips, holding onto Demyx tightly. He looked up when he heard a light chuckle to see Demyx smiling at him.

"You're so cute." Demyx said, kissing his eyelids. Then he kissed Zexion's lips, and finally his neck.

Zexion gulped as he wriggled, trying to find some comfort as Demyx propped him against the nearest wall. He felt the water get a little warmer and whimpered softly, kissing Demyx's ear and murmuring a "thank you". He felt Demyx smirk against his skin before pressing his cock into Zexion, who moaned softly.

Working up a nice rhythm, Demyx let one of his hands glide down Zexion's chest, where he pinched at a nipple playfully. Zexion's flesh jumped at his touch every now and then, and Zexion himself seemed to be struggling with the force building up in his cock. Demyx pressed his lips to Zexion's again, migrating his hand to Zexion's cock and pinching the tip ever so slightly.

Zexion gave a soft cross between a groan and a whimper, tightening the muscles around Demyx's cock in a wanting squeeze. Demyx leaned into the kiss more, trapping Zexion's head against the wall, and wrapped his fingers around Zexion's cock, teasing the slit with his thumb. Zexion's moans came more and more frequently until he came, giving a soft cry against Demyx's lips.

* * *

><p>"So, did you have fun paint balling?" Axel asked as he waited for the elevator with Roxas.<p>

"Yeah…" Roxas said, nodding shyly.

Axel ruffled the younger man's hair, smiling. "See? I told you!" he said, "You shouldn't spend Saturdays indoors unless… Are you okay? Why are you being quiet all the sudden?" he asked.

"N-No reason." Roxas said, scampering onto the elevator. He realized this wouldn't really do anything, as he and Axel had the same destination.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me!" Axel pried, poking Roxas' cheek. "Your face is all red! Are you thinking dirty thoughts, or are you just counting the reasons why you're hopelessly in love with me?"

Roxas looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Hopelessly in love with you?"

"Yes, I know, I know, there IS a lot to love, but don't worry, cuz there are a lot of reasons that I love you, too!" Axel said, tapping Roxas' nose. "Got it memorized?"

The blonde spaced out for a brief instant, then shook his head and looked up at Axel, flustered and looked down at the ground, putting a finger to his lips and shuffling his feet. Axel smiled, reached over and held onto Roxas' hand, waving it back and forth as they waited for the door to open again. Roxas squeezed the hand gently.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Axel asked as they walked onto their floor, not letting go of Roxas' hand.

"Today… You… You said…" Roxas' face flushed anew.

"Hm?" Axel looked at the ceiling. "…Oh! Oh, that! Well, technically, I DID have you on the run, so…"

Roxas felt Axel lean over before a hand grabbed his chin, tilting his head upwards. Axel kissed Roxas gently at first, then pulled him slightly closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and caressing one of the blonde's warm cheeks with his fingertips. He slid his tongue out to dance along Roxas' lips, doing a mental happy jig when they slowly heeded to him. He delved inside, caressing and searching in every nook and cranny of the warm orifice, then coaxing Roxas' tongue to dance along with his.

After awhile, he pulled away, looking into Roxas' sea blue eyes. A smile crept to his lips as he straightened up, nodding. "Yup, that was definitely worth it!" he said, smirking at Roxas. "Well, see you in the morning! I'm bushed."

Roxas blinked as Axel walked into the bedroom, then whipped around. "W-Wait…!"

Axel stopped and looked over his shoulder. He took one look at Roxas' blushing face and said, "Don't think this doesn't mean I DON'T want to do every possible thing to you. You'd be really nervous now, and besides, we're BOTH covered in bruises, so I doubt it'd be too much fun."

As the redhead disappeared into the bedroom, Roxas put his fingers to his lips. When he really thought about it, considering the two weeks that had gone by since getting Sora, he wondered if he really would have minded if Axel had deflowered him.

**=^nwn^=**

I know that some of these chapters seem like filler chapters, but like I've said before, this was one of my very first fanfics, AND the first one I ever actually FINISHED. Plus, I liked the comedy, hyper factors that some of the characters ** had when out with their friends.

Now, let's take a minute to "awww" at Roxas' last little thought there.

Nyaaawww~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts... it's probably for the best. XD

Nyaa.

**=^nwn^=**

Roxas woke up sore. Given, the paintball battle had been on Saturday afternoon, and it was now Monday morning. All the same, he'd spent all of Sunday on the couch watching TV with Axel, which had been kind of awkward for the blonde, seeing as Axel had placed Roxas' head on his lap when he wasn't paying attention.

He sat up and stretched, his spine and shoulders popping. He groaned softly and looked around, detecting Axel's missing body heat. ^Must not be back from last night's job…^ he guessed, pitying his boyfriend for having to work if he was half as sore as Roxas was yesterday.

Roxas took a shower and got dressed, then decided to take a walk around the city. Eventually he came to Twilight Town's park, complete with a sandlot for sports. He sat on a bench near some trees, watching some older guys roughhouse like high schoolers in a game of Struggle.

For a brief moment, he recalled once when an older guy had challenged him to a Struggle match back on Destiny Island. ^Seifer.^ The name burned at his mentality like spider venom ate at a bug's innards.

Roxas just glared ahead, using every ounce of will he had to push the memories back down, but they kept coming back. He had, at one point in time, really admired the guy; he was tough and had a bad attitude, which to a younger, more innocent Roxas had made Seifer even cooler. Sora had thought so, too.

Of course Roxas had been excited when Seifer had offered to start teaching him how to play Struggle and even started sparring with Roxas. He had ignored his best friend Hayner's advice, thinking Hayner just didn't like his older brother and was over exaggerating.

But then, one day after practice, Seifer had made advances on Roxas… advances that the 15-year-old didn't like. He had tried forcing himself on Roxas, and Roxas had punched Seifer so hard in the jaw that the taller male had fallen right off the bed, and was out of the house so quickly that he'd quite literally found himself at home seconds later, forbidding his younger twin from ever speaking to Seifer without him around.

Sora had questioned him, and Roxas, being wonderful with words – thankfully – had only revealed the less-frightening bits and pieces yet seemed to put a good enough impression on Sora that the brunette never had talked to Seifer after that.

A loud shout of his name shattered Roxas' thought process, and he was grateful when he looked up to see Axel on the sidewalk near the street, waving as he headed towards Roxas. "Why aren't you at home getting some sleep?" Roxas asked as the redhead plopped down next to him.

Axel waved his hand. "Ah, I got sleep. I crashed at the house of a friend who lived near the target house. Reckless maybe, but I didn't wanna be asleep all day. Someone might try to swipe you away if I'm not careful. You're cute, and a lot of guys and girls might want you, y'know?" Axel asked, throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders and giving him a wink and a charming smile.

"Really? I don't think so…" Roxas said shyly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed people staring and stealing glances in their direction, which only made him feel slightly more awkward.

"Hm? What?" Axel asked, and before Roxas could distract him, he too noticed all of the people spying on them. Then he did exactly what Roxas knew he would do.

He made a scene.

"What? What the hell are all of you people looking at? You've never seen two hot men talking oh-so intimately before?" he demanded, getting to his feet. "Well then, just to give all you old people and prudes a stroke, how's THIS for ya!"

At that moment, Axel did something Roxas WASN'T expecting. He pulled the blonde to his feet, dipped him and kissed him full on the lips, tongue and all. For a moment Roxas was shocked and stupefied. He heard people gasping loudly and making snide remarks.

^Ah, what the hell…^ he thought. He threw his arms around Axel's neck and joined in the scene-making.

He could've sworn he heard high school girls – and guys – squealing in the background.

After a mental happy dance and getting a nice, long kiss out of Roxas, Axel straightened up and released his boyfriend, who was now several shades of red and giggling, trying to hide his face as he did so. Axel just wiped his mouth. "AWWWW, YEAH! THAT'S THE GOOD STUFF!" he yelled loudly, causing Roxas to pull his goggles over his eyes to better hide his face. Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders. "Roxy! Why are you hiding your face? You're so cute when you blush like that! It's cuz there're PEOPLE here, isn't it?" he asked, shooting glares at people nearby like daggers.

"Now you're just being an ass…" Roxas said softly, still giggling.

"Then it's OFF TO OUR CAVE OF MAN-ON-MAN SEXINGS!" Axel roared so loudly, Roxas was sure that the people over in Hollow Bastion, and probably even Destiny Island, could hear him. Axel threw the blonde over his shoulder and ran off, leaving the same, cartoon-challenging dust cloud behind him.

Axel ran all the way back to the headquarters, even dashing onto the elevator and waiting to get to their floor, before running onto the loft and into the bedroom, where he flopped onto the bed, dropping Roxas under him. The two were still laughing, Roxas in a fit of giggles and Axel laughing loudly because of all of those entertaining stares they'd gotten on the run over.

He lifted his head and smiled at Roxas, removing the blonde's goggles. "Hi, how're you? Fine and dandy?" he asked, kissing Roxas' nose.

Roxas playfully beat on Axel's chest. "That was mean! You could've given me some warning!" he said, then pouted up at the redhead for emphasis.

"But then your reactions wouldn't have been authentic, and you're so damn cute when you blush!" Axel said, grinning.

Roxas giggled, calming down from there little show in the park. He opened his eyes, looking up into Axel's green orbs, which seemed unusually calm and thoughtful as he just smiled down at the blonde. Roxas blinked slowly, then leaned up uneasily, brushing his lips against Axel's questioningly. He pulled back a bit, looking for any trace of acceptance or rejection in Axel's features.

This time Axel leaned in, a hand on Roxas' cheek as he pressed their lips together. He slid his tongue against the blonde's lips, falling down with Roxas as their tongues began to dance with one another, as if meeting for the first time. Roxas' hands slid along Axel's neck and into his coat, slipping the trench coat off the redhead's shoulders. He pulled back with a blush when he realized this, which brought it to Axel's attention as well.

Axel looked down at Roxas, silently questioning him. Roxas looked equally curious, and then those blue eyes softened a little as Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel's neck, tugging at the coat gently. Smiling, Axel slid his coat off and tossed it aside, leaving it to flop onto the floor, before he snaked his hands under Roxas' shirt, managing to get that off as well.

He'd already seen Roxas' bare chest, but that didn't stop Axel from worshipping it with his mouth. He started from the neck and worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses and nips along the blonde's collarbone. He caught a bit of flesh between his teeth and sucked on it, leaving a small hickey behind when he finally moved on to one of Roxas' light, rosy nipples. Axel felt Roxas jump lightly at the feel of his tongue and teeth teasing one of the nubs, pinching the other playfully.

Roxas gulped nervously, mustering up the necessary courage to reach out and pull at Axel's shirt, which only came off when Axel eventually detached himself from the blonde's chest and obliged to further disrobing. He pulled his shirt over his head and smirked at Roxas, who blushed before deliberately ignoring the sexy chest and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck for another kiss that ended with him flat on his back again, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Axel cradled Roxas' head with one hand, letting the other sneak down Roxas' side until it came to the hem of his jeans. Fingertips lightly traced to the button and zipper, which were quickly and efficiently undone. Axel slid his hand into Roxas' pants, pulling away the blue-and-green boxers and sliding his fingertips up the length of Roxas' cock.

The blonde sucked in a breath at Axel's touch, fighting not to let his eyes fly open. He shivered a bit as fingers slid around his cock and gently stroked it, coaxing it to become even more rigid. Axel gently pinched the tip of it, playing with the slit lightly and smirking into the kiss as Roxas arched his back to his hand, lightly whimpering.

Once more, Axel pulled back. He placed his hands on each side of Roxas' pants, then stopped and looked into those innocent, blue eyes, giving the other male a chance to protest. Roxas' face flushed lightly, but he nodded the seme on nonetheless.

Axel pulled the pants and boxers away, exposing Roxas' cock to the air. He placed his hands on either side of Roxas' hips and leaned down, kissing the tip before engulfing the sensitive appendage with his mouth. Roxas gasped lightly, and when Axel glanced up he had his eyes closed, his cheeks stained an even hue of pinkish red and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Once again, Axel mused over how adorable his boyfriend was.

Roxas squirmed at the feeling of Axel's hot mouth around his cock. His toes curled against one another and his fingers laced themselves with Axel's red mane of hair, unwittingly massaging his seme's scalp. He gulped down a new gasp when Axel hummed lightly, causing vibrations.

He tried to move his hips, searching for some comfort, but Axel held them steadily in place. Then he felt something wet nudge at his tight entrance, slowly pushing its way in. After a moment, he realized it was Axel's fingers preparing him; he took a moment to wonder when the redhead had gotten his fingers lubed, before Axel's tongue swirled all the way up the length of his cock and did away with all valid thoughts.

Axel kept Roxas well-distracted while he stretched his uke's entrance, then quickly found that sweet spot inside of the blonde's body. He rubbed against it gently, causing Roxas' body to squirm anew as a small mewl escaped his lips. He bobbed his head in rhythm to his strokes until Roxas let out a small cry, spilling his seed into Axel's throat.

Swallowing it down, Axel rose his head and looked up into Roxas' face, momentarily resting his chin on the blonde's chest. Roxas shook his head lightly, looking down at Axel hazily with a small smile. The redhead straightened up and hugged his uke, pulling him into another kiss as he undid his own pants.

Roxas was again mystified as to Axel's skills when he felt something warm press against his entrance, but allowed Axel to spread his legs for him as much as was necessary, not even bothering to break the kiss they were sharing this time. But as Axel's hot cock buried itself inside of him, he couldn't help but moan lightly at this new sensation he was feeling.

Axel rocked his hips into Roxas gently at first, then ground harder and harder as the blonde's moans and pleas progressed. Roxas' legs wrapped around Axel's hips, spurring him on in thrusting into the warm, inviting body under him. He pulled away from the kiss in order to kiss and nip at Roxas' neck, allowing him to better hear the soft, sweet sounds coming out of his lover's mouth. Finally, he came with a low, steady groan.

Roxas panted lightly as Axel almost fell on him again, kissing the redhead's temple. Regaining his composure, Axel sat up, kissing Roxas' lips gently before pulling out of him and gently picking Roxas up, letting both settle under the red-and-black covers. He leaned against the headboard and traced circles in the small of Roxas' back while the blonde dozed peacefully on his chest.

**=^owo^=;;**

Yeaaah... so, there you have it! AkuRoku yaoi times! *purrs* I love that pairing sooo muuuch... It's ridiculous how much Axel cared about Roxas in canon. It almost kinda hurt how adorable they were.

Nyaa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Bleh.

Now, on with stuff.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

Sora was running around the small coffee shop like some sort of junkie on speed. Riku found it almost unnerving how Sora could act as a busboy and conversationalist, and STILL work the line every time it got too long.

But the cinnamon brunette didn't seem to be drinking any of the coffee; Riku was watching just to make sure of this before Sora even started buzzing around. He took a moment to wonder if Sora had gotten into the espresso when he wasn't looking, as the current line dwindled from being to the door to empty in the space of a minute… and that was without exaggerating.

"Wow, he's pretty good, huh?" one of the other workers, Naminé, asked, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe you should hire people without meeting them more often, huh, Riku?" Kairi asked cheekily, poking him in the side.

Riku shot the brunette girl a flat look. "He's just lucky his brother was so freakishly persistent." he said, going back to work. ^Although I guess I can't say I'm not glad Roxas was so damn hell-bent…^ he thought.

"Hey, you." he said, walking over behind the counter. "I think you've run around enough, don't you? Go take a break already."

"Okay!" Sora piped happily, but then shot a look at the door, squeaked and dove behind the counter.

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "Uh… You okay, kid?"

"It's Seifer! Don't let him find me!" Sora hissed as the blonde male who'd just walked in strode over.

Riku looked at the male, who was looking around as though he'd lost something. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked, thinking, ^Oh my god, it's a wankster.^

"Huh? Ah, no… I just thought…" The male hesitated, looking around, then said, "Actually, yeah, have you seen a kid about yeay-high? Messy brown hair, blue eyes, runs around like he's hopped up all the time?"

"Nope, not here." Riku stated, shaking his head, "Try the other side of the city, that's where a lot of the happy-crack-land people hang out."

Seifer growled lightly. "Thanks, I'll be goin'… Lemme know if you do see 'im, alright?" he said, turning and striding out the door.

Sora peeked out through the muffin display, refusing to resurface until he saw Seifer walk past the window and down the street. He jumped up with a sigh of relief, laughing nervously. "S-Sorry about that, Riku, but I couldn't really do much else when I saw him…"

"Who is he?" Riku asked, ignoring Kairi's loud cough and Naminé's following light giggle.

"He's a guy from back on Destiny Island… We thought he was really cool, and Roxas used to hang out with him a lot, but then – OH GOD, I NEED TO CALL ROXAS!" Sora yelled, cutting himself off before dashing for the employee's lounge.

* * *

><p>Axel was dozing lightly when Roxas woke up, eyes not even opening all the way before he recalled the events before his little nap. Axel's hand was even still on his lower back.<p>

He lifted his head slightly, looking around and trying to decide if he really wanted to get up, if there was really anything worth doing that he hadn't already done. A bath or shower sounded swell, but he didn't like the idea of getting out of bed, as his hindquarters protested with a dull throb.

^That, and…^ Roxas blushed, looking up at the redhead's sleeping face. He blinked, then sat up a little so he was nose-to-nose with Axel. After looking around as if expecting someone to pop up with a camcorder, he leaned forward and closed his eyes, pressing their lips together lightly.

As soon as they touched Axel's, Roxas felt the redhead hold him in place and roll over, pinning the surprised blonde down. Luckily, the hand on Roxas' back had kept his backside from getting hit and eliciting more pain. He gave shocked squeak, eyes wide and his hands on Axel's chest. The redhead just pulled back with a smirk and said, "Hey, sexy. Have a nice nap?"

Roxas' face heated up a little more than it already was. "Yeah… you?"

"Never better!" Axel piped, grinning like a fool.

Just then, Roxas' cell rang from his pants pocket on the floor. He lifted his head to look in that direction, then noted Axel had whipped his head to glare at the inanimate object as though he could make it combust if he willed it to do so. Chuckling as he tried to slide out, he murmured, "I should get that."

"And leave the safe haven of the bed?" Axel pouted, rolling onto his side and crossing his arms. "Don't start being a tease, I swear to god I'll get you back…"

Roxas laughed lightly again, struggling not to let the unfamiliar pain in his backside surface as he slid out of the bed and knelt next to the heap of clothes, fishing his cell out and flipping it open. He took in a breath and said, "Hello?"

"ROXAS!" Sora's voice yelled, causing Roxas to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear as his younger twin began ranting.

He sighed and forced the phone next to his ear. "Sora, calm down and lower your voice! I can't understand you and you're gonna make me go deaf!" Roxas gave a small smile of triumph when he heard Sora take several calming breaths, and he was sure he heard Riku in the background mumbling something about Sora having ADHD. "Now, from the beginning, if you don't mind…"

Sora's voice wasn't nearly as loud as before, but he still sounded panicked. "T-Today! Just now, in the coffee shop! I saw… I saw Seifer!"

Roxas froze for a moment as his smile faded. "…What?" he asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah, he came into the coffee shop! But Riku got rid of him, and I don't think he knew I was there, cuz I hid behind the counter as soon as I saw him cuz you said to NEVER, EVER, EVER talk to Seifer cuz he's a rapist!" Sora said, sounding like a small child as he spoke.

"Good, good!" Roxas said, getting his clothes out of the heap. "I-I'll be there soon, okay?"

Both Sora and Axel, for different reasons, immediately said, "NO."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, looked at the redhead now leering at him over the edge of the bed, and turned back around to resume talking to Sora. "Why not? What if he comes back or something?" he demanded.

"Riku'll protect me again, that's what!" Sora piped, and Roxas could see his little brother puffing out his cheeks in his mind's eye. "I don't want him to find out you're here if he does anyway, cuz he'll try to rape you again! He won't bother me though, cuz if he does, Riku will mess 'im up! Right Riku?" – Roxas heard Riku say "Sure thing, kid." – "Right! So don't go worrying about me, okay? Besides, I don't want you to lose your job over me!"

Laughing lightly, Roxas recalled the work he did at his 'job'. "Okay, Sora… If you're sure…"

"I am! Now, go to sleep, you sound like you've got a disease or something… OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NOT SICK ARE YOU?" Sora's voice elevated back to levels that made Roxas have to hold the phone away from his ear. "WAS IT DURING THE PAINTBALL FIGHT? DID YOU GET INTO SOME BAD SEAFOOD? WAIT." Sora's voice now became a low whisper: "Did you get an STD from Axel?"

"What? NO!" Roxas said, rubbing his head in bewilderment.

"Well how should I know? I don't know if your boyfriend has an STD or not, Roxas! I'm just making sure!" Sora replied, like it was as obvious as the sky being blue.

"He doesn't have an STD." Roxas said, then looked over his shoulder at Axel. "…Do you?"

"Only if horniness and sexiness count." Axel said with a grin that could only belong to a wiseass.

"No, he doesn't have an STD, he's just delusional and confused after falling out on his head as an infant WAY too many times." Roxas said, returning to his conversation. Axel stuck his tongue out at his younger lover.

"Well, anyways, I'm gonna leave you guys alone and try to get the knowledge that you two are doing DIRTY, DIRTY THINGS out of my head. Bye!" Sora chirped merrily before hanging up the phone.

Roxas sighed and hung up the phone, shaking his head. "Weirdo…" he mumbled softly, setting his cell back down and massaging his forehead. ^Seifer's in the city? That's not good…^

"Hey you, c'mon." Axel said, rolling off the bed and landing next to Roxas, sitting up and pulling the blonde into his lap gently. "What was that all about?"

"Just someone I used to know… that's all…" Roxas said, leaning into Axel's embrace.

"Wanna talk about it?" Axel pried cautiously.

"Not right now…" Roxas said, trying to resituate himself and wincing.

Axel gingerly picked Roxas up and set him back on the bed. "Well, I'm gonna run you a bath, so you can recover, okay? I mean, really… You could've told me you were a virgin." the redhead said, smirking.

Roxas blinked, then looked at his hands as his thumbs began to twiddle. "Well… It'd seem kinda odd, wouldn't it? A guy outta high school that hadn't slept with anyone?"

"Nah, not really. Just makes ya cuter, really. You do realize I'm gonna have all kinds of fun messing with you now, right?" Axel asked.

"That… was another reason…" Roxas mumbled, blushing.

Axel just ruffled the blonde hair and smiled, going to the bathroom and drawing a warm bath that he left Roxas to soak in while he went to check on something.

He pulled on his boxers and pants, ran to the elevator and pushed a button. He rocked back and forth from heel to toe, then back to heel, whistling as he waited for the doors to open. When they did, Axel flew out of the elevator and jumped on the back of the first person he saw, screaming, "HI VEXEN!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" the irritated scientist screamed instantly, causing Zexion to give a startled jump from the computer desk where he was sitting and look at the two in wide-eyed bewilderment.

"'Kay!" Axel said, promptly dropping the man on the floor.

Vexen stood, whipped around and glared at Axel icily. "WHAT do you WANT?" he demanded.

"Where's that dumb radio-thingy-ma-bobber you made? That plays back phone calls and junk?" Axel asked, hands on his hips.

"It's in the back! Go and get out of my way!" Vexen growled, storming by him. "And for the last time, WEAR YOUR SHOES AND A SHIRT ON THIS LEVEL!"

"Prude." Axel grumbled, then waved at Zexion. "You really gotta stop looking at porn during your work time, Zexy!" he piped before dashing to the 'radio-thingy-ma-bobber' and leaving poor Zexion to stand there stuttering to no one that he wasn't looking at porn.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as the heat from the water infiltrated his muscles, loosening and relaxing them. He moved his neck from side to side, listening to it pop, and settled back, letting his mind drift around the plains of his thoughts.<p>

^I hope Sora doesn't get caught by Seifer… and if he does, I hope Riku kicks his ass… as if Sora couldn't…^ he thought, then groaned as he realized he was letting his fears get a hold of him. ^Dammit, Roxas, think of something else…^

His mind was blank for a moment, and then a tiny voice suggested, ^We could think up dirty things…^

He blushed slightly, thinking of what had gone on before falling asleep. It seemed it hadn't taken much for him to become addicted to the redhead's attentions, which almost bothered him. Almost, but not quite.

^I'm not gonna start trying to rationalize this, or I'll just screw it up.^ he thought, lowering so only his eyes and nose were above the water, with his toes peeking up at the other end of the tub and wiggling.

* * *

><p>Zexion couldn't help getting distracted when he heard Roxas' voice on the radio-resembling contraption that Axel was listening to. He tried not to eavesdrop, he really, honestly did; after all, he was trying to research someone he was supposed to be impersonating to get close to a target.<p>

But when he heard Sora's voice saying something about a rapist, he almost choked on nothing before turning his head slightly in the direction of the radio. Luckily, Axel didn't notice Zexion's choking sound, as he had let out a choking sound of his own, having been taking a drink out of a water bottle that was sitting, forgotten, on Demyx's desk.

Zexion found himself fascinated with the conversation after that, sitting quietly and looking at the screen with a focused expression on his face. ^Roxas-kun was hurt?^ he thought, frowning deeply.

He heard Axel growl behind him, and knew exactly what was on the redhead's mind; between his own experiences knowing Axel and what Demyx told him from before Zexion knew either one of them, the redhead was not only passionate, but fiercely protective over his lovers. As a matter of fact, it turned out that that very protectiveness was what had gotten Axel his invite into the Organization to begin with… from the Superior himself, no less! Usually Saïx, Xemnas' right-hand man and old friend, was the one who went out inviting people who had their brand of special skills, whether they were one of the most promising or not.

^Well, I guess that Seifer guy won't be lasting long once Axel tracks him down…^ Zexion thought, sighing softly. ^But I doubt he'd drag Roxas into it… So how would he find the guy? I mean, Vexen won't help him… Heck, there aren't many others at our level that are too good at computers and would actually help him…^

While Zexion was wondering over this, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and look up to see Axel. "Hey, Zexy, got a minute to help me find someone?"

His eyes went round. ^Oh yeah… I'm a pushover when it comes to Demy-kun and his friends…^ he thought.

**=^o.o^=**

Yeay, conflict! Anyone feel my first-time attempts at gore coming on? I do! XP

Nyaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be blood, languag and naughtiness in it.

Just sayin'.

Nyaa.

**=^-w-^=**

Three days went by just fine. Neither of the twins or Riku, the only ones who knew what Seifer looked like, had run into the wankster. Axel was agitated that he hadn't gotten enough information for Zexion to find this 'Seifer', whom both now believed had raped Roxas.

"Sheesh, Roxas, you don't hafta hang around here, you know." Sora said, sitting with his twin at a table for his break. "I already told you, if he comes in, I'll be fine cuz as long as Riku's around I'm safe."

"Yeah, but he won't always be around, you know?" Roxas said, looking slightly worried.

"He lives close enough! And he gave me a baseball bat!" Sora piped happily. Then he put on a scowl that was supposed to be intimidating and said, "So if Seifer tries getting into my place, he'll have a BIG headache!"

^You look like a pouting child, Sora…^ Roxas thought, shaking his head and chuckling. "I'm sure he will, especially since you've always been pretty good at any sport that required smacking something with a club…"

"Yup!" the brunette piped, smiling widely.

"Fine, but all the same… The more I know he isn't here, the better I'll feel." Roxas said, crossing his arms. Sometimes his logic was equally as confusing as Sora's.

"Well… Okay, if it'll keep you calmed down. After all, we don't want you running off again." Sora said, giggling from the look Roxas shot him.

"I wouldn't leave even if I DID know he was still here for sure." Roxas said, frowning and crossing his arms. "We're finally somewhere where people pay attention to us AND like us. I'm not letting that go so easy."

"I was just joking." Sora said, smiling. "So… where's Axel? I mean, if you're sleeping with him, how come he isn't hanging all over you?" he asked, winking and nudging Roxas' arm.

Roxas' face turned red. "Ah… well, he's been… preoccupied lately." he said, "He's working really hard on some weird case… won't tell me what it is…"

"Eh?" Sora put his hands on the table and stared at Roxas with wide eyes. "You don't think he's… CHEATING, do you?" he asked, looking horrified.

"No, he's not. He's been working the whole time the past few days…" Roxas said, sighing as he propped his head on a hand, elbow on the table. ^I just wish he'd talk to me about it…^ he thought, frowning.

Sora stared at Roxas, noting the look on his brother's face before saying, "He's cheating on you with his job? That's dumb."

Roxas snickered at the thought. "Enough about that. How've you been? I haven't gotten a chance to hang out with you as much as I thought. Have you met anyone else?"

"Not really, except Riku's friends. They work here too, but they're all off on the days Riku and I have to work. Riku says it's because I work a lot faster than they do…" The brunette got a thoughtful look on his face before asking, "What's speed?"

Roxas covered his mouth and nose with his hands to keep from losing the soda that was in his mouth. "Why do YOU wanna know?" he asked suspiciously, ready to jump up and pummel Riku if he had anything BAD to do with this.

"Well, Ri-kun said I have a lot more energy than the usual person, and then he asked if I was taking speed. He didn't answer me when I asked him if he meant was I fast… he just laughed at me." Sora said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ah… well, then, in THAT case…" Roxas let out a sigh of relief, before explaining, "Speed is another name for a type of drug. It basically gives you an adrenaline rush, takes away your appetite for awhile and makes ya kinda horny."

Sora's eyes went wide. "What? Why would someone TAKE something like that?"

Roxas shrugged, chuckling at the look Sora was now giving the platinum blonde who was working across the room.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed, walking through the park. He was pissed, to say the very least in the kindest words. He hadn't gotten enough information from the phone conversation to give to Zexion in order to find this Seifer-bastard, and wasn't about to drag Roxas into this – unless the blonde found out somehow – by asking him about someone who had, apparently, raped him.<p>

The thought of someone hurting Roxas gave him an incredibly bad taste in his mouth. Whenever Axel found this guy, he wasn't just getting his house burned down with him in it. That would be too kind for what the enraged redhead had in mind.

^Someone's gonna get their fucking kneecaps taken out with a crowbar.^ he thought, growling and scaring several junior high kids who'd been standing nearby as he passed.

He sat down on a park picnic table to think, quietly simmering in anger. No one dared bother him, as pedestrians walked by without so much as a nervous glance in his direction. This was good, as the noise of people talking seemed to be calming him down.

"Aw, c'mon, man! If he were here, we would've found him already, y'know?" some guy was saying in the background.

"Pointless." a female confirmed.

Axel huffed. ^Someone must've tried that stupid internet-love BS.^ he thought, smirking. The misfortune of others always made him feel better.

"Fuujin's right, y'know? It's not worth it."

Another guy spoke next. "Hey, I told you both I wasn't going back to Traverse Town until I found the little brat! No one blows me off without paying for it." he growled at the other two.

"Stubborn bastard." Fuujin sighed.

"Yeah, man! You're gonna get arrested or something at this rate, y'know?"

"Raijin's right, Seifer. We should just go home."

Axel's green eyes snapped open as wide as they could in a glare and he looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there were three people – a short, pale, platinum-blonde chick, a tall, muscular, not-too-smart-looking tanned guy and a tall, blonde wankster with a white trench coat. The first two seemed to be trying to convince the third to go home.

Dark, menacing eyes narrowed at Seifer as Axel thought, ^You'd better PRAY you're not him.^

"No! I'm gonna find that brat and make him my bitch if I have to! I don't care HOW old that kid was, he should've known that was the only reason I was paying attention to him! Besides, I know his little fruit of a twin is here, I SAW him." Seifer growled, clenching his fists. He huffed before smirking. "And we all know that if Sora's here, Roxas the loon is here. Little incest-fucking brats never leave eachother's side for too long, and they both have to make sure the other takes their pills."

"Are you sure YOU'RE not seeing things like Roxas used to? The guy said Sora wasn't there, y'know?" Raijin pointed out.

"He's probably the hyperactive brat's current ass-humper." Seifer said, glaring at his posse. "I KNOW Sora was there; I've been sure to keep an eye on that place and I've SEEN him."

"Alright, fine…" the taller man said. "We'll hang out here for another night, but tomorrow, we're outta here!"

"Whatever." Seifer said, rolling his eyes and spotting Axel glaring at him. "…What the FUCK are YOU lookin' at?"

Axel shook his head and whipped out his cell phone, walking off like he'd been waiting for the dumbass to shut the hell up so he could make a call.

"Freaky-ass gothic bastard…" he heard Seifer growl.

^This freaky-ass gothic bastard is gonna bust in your fuckin' kneecaps, bitch.^ Axel thought before the other end picked up. "Hey, Zexion? I got more information on that guy."

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he walked home from the building his twin resided in. It had taken quite a bit of persuading to keep Roxas from following him home, until finally Sora had gotten Zexion to distract the blonde. He was expecting a panicked or angry call from his older brother on his answering machine when he got home, and Sora was torn between taking his dear sweet time in getting home to postpone listening to the message, and making a mad dash to his doorway to keep from getting jumped by someone in the dark.<p>

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, when Sora's ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him. Not even bothering with the rationality process of first making sure that these footsteps were consistently following him or looking over his shoulder to see if there was anyone behind him, the brunette immediately bolted down the sidewalk, zipping around corners and leaping over obstacles with no problem.

Sora practically busted the door to the complex he stayed in as he entered, running up two flights of stairs and tripping on the top step of the second set. Giving a surprised yelp of pain, he picked himself up and brushed his clothes off, then walked to his door and pulled out his key.

He walked inside and got himself settled in, turning on the TV and sitting down on his couch with a soda. After awhile, he had calmed down enough to stop shaking, when there was a knock on the door, making him jump to his feet from the shock. He looked around before walking over to the door and looking through the peephole.

Blue eyes widened before Sora flung the door open and pulled a very beat-up looking Riku into his apartment. "Are you okay?" he piped, helping his friend over to the couch to sit. He ran back over and shut the door, then dashed into the kitchen and began getting ice.

"What happened to you, anyways?" Sora asked as he ran back over, placing the washcloth full of ice on Riku's black eye.

"Well, I got in a fight on the way over. It was just a mugging, no big deal. The guy deserved it. Trust me, I did him worse damage then he gave me." Riku said, holding the washcloth in place and smiling.

Sora pouted. "You shouldn't be out after dark, Riku, it's dangerous. There are weirdoes out at this hour." he said, waving his finger like he was giving a lecture to a small child.

"I could say the same of you. I mean, I saw you and started to follow you, but you ran off before I could yell at'cha or anything… And, to top things off, I can't remember why I came over to begin with." Riku chuckled at the last bit.

"Oh…!" Sora flustered. "I'm sorry, I thought you might've been a psycho or something!" he said sheepishly.

"Heh, thanks, I feel so much better." Riku said as Sora sat next to him. "Seeing as I can't remember why I came here, maybe I should head back home…"

"Eh? No!" Sora said, propping himself onto his knees. "You already got in a scuff once today. I don't want you getting beat up again…"

Riku smirked, then ruffled the messy cinnamon hair. "You really worry about your friends, huh kid?" he asked.

"Well, duh! That's what people do when they care about others!" Sora said, grinning like it was the simplest thing in the world.

A light chuckle escaped Riku. "Fine, have it your way. I'll camp out here tonight."

"Yeay!" Sora squeaked happily. "I haven't had anyone stay the night with me in a long time! Well I guess it wasn't TOO long, but still when you've lived your whole life with a roommate, you tend to get lonely really fast." Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just hope you don't go attracting the wrong sort, Sora. There are a lot of people who'll try to use you and your kindness to their advantage." Riku said.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean EVERYONE'S gonna do that, right?" Sora smiled and held up a finger. "And besides, I have a lot of friend's that'll protect me, so I'm not entirely worried about it."

Riku stared at Sora for a moment, trying to decide what to make of the information. Finally, he snickered and ruffled Sora's hair. "That's cuz you're likeable." he said, kissing the brunette's forehead.

Sora's face blushed, making his face glow almost as brilliantly as Axel's hair, before giggling and jumping to his feet, saying, "Okay, well, I'll go get you a blanket and stuff!"

Riku smirked as the younger male bounced off, blatantly giddy, and thought, ^If my dad weren't such an image-obsessed dick… Ah, well…^ He sighed as he looked out the window, into the city night.

**=^'w'^=**

I gotta say, when I originally put Sora and Riku in this fanfic, it was because I had a SoRiku fan for a friend. We stayed up for over 24 hours straight playing Kingdom Hearts 2 together. In retrospect? They're a cute pair. Riku with his down-to-earth nonchalance, and Sora with his... Sora-ness. XDD

Nyaa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

"Wow, Roxas must really mean a lot to you if you're gonna go and make an unauthorized hit for him." Demyx said as he sat with Axel in the bar.

Smoke clouded out the area a bit, and as with every free night they had, Xigbar and Luxord were riling up other people, whether it was just getting them drunk and spreading rumors, or just taking all their savings in a game of poker. The noise was good for Axel, though – the louder, the better.

"No one hurts my uke, you know that." Axel said, mixing together his own drink – the bartender had learned long ago that the redhead regular had very particular tastes. "So, you gonna help me or not?"

"I'll help you drive him out to his place and rig the building to make the death look like an accident, but I'm not gonna help you kill the guy." Demyx said, twirling the straw around in his water, watching the ice cubes spin lazily. "You know I don't do killing people – I do dumping dead bodies in the rivers with enough evidence to make it look like anyone else did it."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure you had my back making me look innocent… well, MORE innocent…" Axel held his glass to his lips. "Want one before we head out? To wake you up and all? There's orange juice here, I could make you a Bare Ass…"

Demyx snickered at the view of looks people were giving them out of his peripheral vision. "No thanks, although I might need something after… Never did get used to the sight of blood and all."

"Yeah… Oh, hey." Axel reached into one of his trench coat's pockets, pulling out a baggie full of small permanent-ink markers. "Zexion helped me in finding the guy's address and where he's staying right now, so when you see him, give these to him, would'ja? I know how he loves decorating your jeans and shoes."

"Especially the shoes." Demyx looked down at his converses fondly, pocketing the markers.

"Well, I'll give you a call when I'm ready to take the punk back to Traverse Town." Axel said, slamming the rest of his drink before standing. "I'm gonna go find the little bastard and teach him what happens when ya go tryin' to force yourself on someone smaller than you…"

Demyx watched his friend leave the bar and sighed. ^Well, I'd better go kill some time… Wonder if that shop's having another sale on jeans…^ he thought, leaving a tip and walking out as well.

* * *

><p>^Whiny buncha prissies, not even gonna help me find that chicken wuss brat.^ Seifer thought, walking through the city streets. It was dark, and there were no people. The particular neighborhood he was walking through was none-too-welcoming as well, to top things off, and he was already sporting a bruise on his cheek from a scuff he'd gotten into with some platinum blonde while following Roxas' younger twin.<p>

Now he was wandering around, hoping that the blonde lived nearby and he'd spot some indicator of where.

"Hey, you."

Seifer snapped to attention, a scowl present on his face. His eyes narrowed even more in recognition. "Hey, you're that gothic freak from the park earlier."

"Name's Axel. Don't worry, I won't be hurt if you forget it, cuz you won't last too long." the redhead said, smirking lazily.

"You lookin' for a fight?" Seifer snarled.

"You lookin' for Roxas?"

At this, Seifer straightened up, looking genuinely shocked. "You know where he is?"

Axel's smirk turned to a grin. "So, you ARE Seifer. The pedo-loser who tried to force himself on MY Roxas."

"Oh, the brat's with YOU, huh?" Seifer smirked. "Well, he must be into some KINKY shit if he's with you, by the looks of ya. Never would've guessed he'd be a whore."

Axel growled lightly. "Call him a whore, will you?" he asked, crossing his arms. "That, plus everything ELSE you've done before I met you, has earned you the beating and death from hell."

"Heh, REALLY?" Seifer snickered, cracking his fists.

"Mmhm." Axel hummed, not looking the least bit fazed; after all, he was used to people fighting their fate when he came to end their lives. That was the way he liked it. "I've already got your punishment worked out in my mind; first, I'm gonna take out your right knee with my boot here – " Axel wiggled one of his feet, showing off the steel toe and inch-tall sole. – " – and then I'm going to beat you down with a pipe. And, once I've broken every bone and bruised every organ in your body, not to mention castrated you AND busted up that nasty mug of yours, I'm going to paralyze you, take you back to your home in Traverse Town, and let you burn alive." He smirked. "Got it memorized yet?"

Seifer grimaced at the scenario that flashed through his mind, but quickly recovered and said, "I'd like to see you try!" With that, he ran at Axel.

The redhead dodged the first punch, swinging his left foot up into Seifer's right knee. There a cracking sound as Seifer hit the ground with a pained growl, Axel jumping and kicking off both walls and landing behind him. He tried to sit up, turning just in time for nothing other than a rust metal pipe to hit him in the face, sending him back down. Axel stood over him, shadows hiding enough of his face for those green cat eyes to gleam like those of a jungle cat just before the kill.

Seifer's arms were the first thing to go, as he tried to shield himself with them, and from there his ribs, legs and pelvis were cracked… especially his pelvis, in fact. When he started to scream against the pain, Axel broke his jaw, leaving the blonde to groan at the pain.

Once satisfied that Seifer was suffering a maximum amount of pain without passing out, Axel took a step back, tossing the bloody pipe aside when he decided his handiwork was sufficient. He knelt down, peeling the bottom of his shoe off to reveal a syringe of strange, yellowish liquid.

He held it up for Seifer to see, flicking it to make sure no bubble were present. "You know, way back when I started at the Organization – " He noticed Seifer's eyes go wide at the mention of the one company that beat out the mafia any day. " – the scientist Vexen gave me this very needle on my first day. It's a serum that makes all the muscles slacken like Novocain does, then makes the tendons around the joints tighten up and stay like they're in rigor for quite some time. He told me to use it to make my victim easier to kill, but I'm not the kinda guy to beat down someone who can't defend themselves; that's just not fair, now, is it?"

Axel walked over with the same posture of a bored child. "The great bit for YOU about this thing is that it still lets you feel pain, even though it leaves you incapable of speaking or moving. Wait…" He looked up, scratching his chin. "That's not good for you at all, is it?"

Without another moment's loss, he jabbed the syringe into Seifer's leg, draining its contents into him. Seifer gave out a loud groan of pain, growling at it when Axel put the needle back in his shoe's sole. Ignoring him, Axel pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Yo, Demyx! He's dead and ready, pal."

* * *

><p>The ride out to Traverse Town had been awkward and silent, Axel sitting in the passenger seat with a look of impatient boredom on his face the whole way there. The drive back actually had both of them LAUGHING about how many people hadn't seemed to give a rip that a house had suddenly caught fire and gone up in flames like dry kindling.<p>

"Think anyone called the police or fire department?" Demyx asked.

"I think I saw people throwing a freaking PARTY on the sidewalk across the street from his house!" Axel said, turning and looking out the back windshield at the city.

"Well, at least now Roxas will stop moping, seeing as this Seifer guy's outta the picture and you can focus on him again." the blonde said.

"He's been moping?" Axel asked, snapping to attention and looking quite serious.

"According to Zexion…" Demyx started, then yelped as Axel threw him in the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat, not even BOTHERING to pull over like any sane person would. ^Then again, this IS Axel…^ Demyx thought as the car roared, speeding down the street.

* * *

><p>Demyx leapt out of the car when Axel finally parked it – rather sloppily, seeing as he had only hit the brake at the last possible nanosecond. He shakily got to his feet, looking around in a paranoid fashion when he heard a door slam behind him as Axel kicked the door open with such force that it swung open, ricocheted on its hinges and slammed shut. In the brief instant that it was open the redhead had flown out of the car and was racing up the steps to the building at a breakneck speed.<p>

"Dear god, that was the scariest ride of my entire LIFE." the dirty blonde gasped, shaking as he looked around, then dashed after Axel wailing, "ZEXIIIIIOOOON! AXEL'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEE!"

"ROXAS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEEM LIKE AN IGNORANT JACKASS! I'M SOOOO SORRYYYYY!" Axel wailed, inspired by his friend's wailing, as they waited for the elevator, clawing at the door and tumbling in when it opened unexpectedly.

They both jabbed at their floor buttons rapidly, trying to beat the other out and screaming loudly as they did, pissing off Saïx in his security room as he looked up from his book and at the TV for the elevator camera. "…I hate them both…" he growled, muting it and going back to reading his book about werewolves and carnage. "That's not the fastest way for a pack animal to kill something… knocking its head clean off, THAT'S the fastest way to kill something…"

On the elevator, Axel and Demyx had both abandoned the buttons – every single one of them were now aglow – and were beating on the elevator doors while crying until it stopped on Demyx's floor. He jumped out, turned and happily waved 'bye-bye' at Axel, who waved back in much the same manner, and then ran, crying, all the way to the bedroom, jumping on the bed and glomping Zexion.

The blue-haired male jumped in surprise, holding out his book away from Demyx while giving his lover a wide-eyed stare. "D-Demy-kun, what's wrong?" he asked, setting the novel aside and hugging Demyx.

"Axel's a damn reckless driver, that's what! We almost crashed 56 times in only 15 miles!" Demyx sobbed into Zexion's chest.

Zexion let out a sigh of relief – this, he was used to.

"So just don't ride with him anymore… I'm sorry he almost killed you with his car again…" the blunette said, ruffling the short hair of Demyx's mullet with a small smile.

Demyx looked up with tears in his eyes, then sat bolt upright. "Oh yeah! Axel wanted you to have THESE!" Demyx said, holding out the mini-markers. "And I got a new pair of shoes, and pants! I got a BUNCH of pairs of pants for you to doodle on!"

"I like doodling…" Zexion said, putting a finger to his lips in thought, then coming to attention as Demyx tossed the markers onto the nightstand next to the book and began kicking off his shoes, socks and coat. "You… want some help… Demy-kun?"

"Nope, I got it!" Demyx turned around and tackled Zexion down happily, then lifted his head so he could look down at his pretty uke. He smiled, fiddling with Zexion's reading glasses. "You always look so serious when you have these on. It's kinda sexy."

"So you've said." Zexion said, chuckling. Demyx pulled the glasses off and set them on the book, then went about kissing his uke's eyes, moving down to the soft lips and engaging them in a kiss.

Zexion easily melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck as he let out a light moan. Demyx slid his tongue into the welcoming mouth, engaging Zexion's in a dance. He placed a hand on the pale chest below him, sliding up and down against the flesh slowly, paying special attention to the other male's nipples each time he passed them.

Letting out a soft moan, Zexion arched his back slightly toward Demyx's touch as the dirty blonde broke the kiss to suckle at his neck. He tilted his head to one side, allowing his seme all the access he wanted.

Demyx finally decided that the blanket between them was an obstacle and pushed it aside, settling his hips between Zexion's legs. One such limb wrapped around Demyx's leg, Zexion running his hands down his seme's back with a mission of removing his shirt. Demyx busied himself with attacking a nipple with his teeth, gently nibbling and causing Zexion's chest muscles to spasm every now and then as he helplessly tugged at Demyx's shirt.

"C'mon, Demyx…" the blunette pleaded softly, rubbing his cheek against the soft tan-blonde hair. Demyx smirked and sat up, pulling off his shirt; he wrapped his arms around Zexion as he got up onto his knees, kissing Demyx sweetly.

Demyx growled playfully, falling forward and pinning Zexion under him as he returned said-kiss. His hands slid down the pale back, resting on Zexion's hips for a moment before undoing his jeans. His fingers traced along the blue-haired uke's pajama pants before sliding them down the slender thighs and depositing them on the floor next to their bed.

Zexion pulled out of the kiss and gently clamped his lips around Demyx's earlobe, his teeth and tongue toying with the flesh lazily. Demyx bit his lower lip lightly, a shudder zigzagging down his spine. "Ah… You got my ear again, Zexy…" he murmured lightly, kissing along Zexion's neck.

The blunette smirked happily, still holding the lobe between his teeth, then released it with a light gasp as Demyx pushed into him; he hadn't even noticed the man with the mullet pull down his own pants, just heard the zipper being undone.

"Sneaky." he pouted at his seme, who just gave him a big grin before barreling him over to snog again.

* * *

><p>While THAT was going on, Axel had gotten to the floor he shared with his own blonde lover, then tore apart the rest of the building when he didn't find Roxas there. He returned to the floor half an hour later to call Sora, but found Roxas asleep on the couch, one arm dangling over the side. He looked like he'd fallen asleep while getting ready for bed – his shirt was completely unbuttoned.<p>

He tilted his head for a moment, wondering idly if, maybe, Roxas had been there the entire time. ^Nah, he's not that deep of a sleeper, he would've woken up the first time, when I ran in here screaming for him.^ he thought as he walked over, crouching down in a soldier's stance to look at the sleeping face.

Axel sat there for a moment; something about the blonde did seem like he'd been worrying, even though he was asleep and basically peaceful-looking at the moment. Then he stood up, gently lifted Roxas' head, and seated himself with his lap as the boy's pillow. Roxas mumbled in his sleep before rolling onto his back, his head rolling to one side so he nuzzled the redhead's belly.

All was silent for a minute, then a soft voice asked, "Where were you tonight?"

Axel ruffled the mess of blonde hair. "I had to take care of something. I didn't mean to wake you up." he said, "Ya looked cute."

"There wasn't anything listed for you tonight…" Roxas opened his eyes, deep blue looking into bright green with confusion.

"No, it wasn't an Organization hit. I just went to talk to Demyx, and then I had to go help a friend. He was having a pest problem. Raccoons, to be exact."

"Raccoons?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. ^There are raccoons in the city?^

"Yeah, and they were HUGE!" Axel held up his hands to elaborate the size. "And just when you thought city RATS were the biggest fucking thing in their species! I had to take 'em out with a pipe!"

Roxas sat up, propping himself onto his elbows. "So… is that why you've been so quiet and distracted lately?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd take kindly to me attacking animals, even if they were Coonzilla." Axel said, then hugged Roxas to his chest. "You might have been worried about me! Or worse, attacked me!" he added with a big grin.

Roxas clung to his shirt with a small, sheepish smile. "But I worried about you anyway…"

"Yup, I'll have to work on that. Won't do well for my image to have you depending on me. And stalking me; that's supposed to be what I'm doing to you."

The blonde giggled and said, "You're not doing a good job if I know you're doing it."

Axel took this as a good sign. "Ah, but can you PROVE it?"

"Yes." Roxas said.

"What? No you can't, I've never met you, kid. Who the hell are you? How'd you get in my loft? Stalker." Axel said, looking down at him nonchalantly.

Roxas leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking his seme by surprise. He ran his tongue along Axel's lips, sliding it past them easily due to the agape mouth. The redhead let out a purr as Roxas sat up more, placing himself on his lap and massaging the taller male's chest through his shirt.

Axel put his hands on Roxas' sides, between his rib cage and waist. His thumbs caressed the skin beneath their touch, stopping when Roxas pulled back. He had that characteristic light blush on his face… and an almost playfully indignant smirk.

Axel just rose his eyebrows in a bored sort of mock-surprise. "A total stranger is trying to seduce me." he very bluntly stated, then stuck his tongue out and said, "Do it again."

Roxas turned and stuck his nose in the air. "No, I don't think I will." he said, crossing his arms.

"Awww, c'mon, Roxy…" Axel whined, pouting. When the blonde didn't respond, he just said, "Fine." and leaned forward, biting the exposed side of his uke's neck.

He got a surprised squeak in return as Roxas reflexively tried to jump back, but was held down by Axel's hands on his sides, the thumbs making lazy circles again. His hands grabbed onto Axel's shirt for leverage as Roxas gave a feel-good shiver; he still wasn't quite used to these feelings yet. But, oh, how he was addicted to them already.

Axel moved a hand to the middle of Roxas' back, holding him up and in place as Axel's mouth moved down from the soft flesh of the neck to Roxas' collarbone. He ran his tongue along a groove and dipped it into the 'V', stopping there before thinking to himself, ^We need to readjust.^

He placed his other hand on the back of Roxas' head, then turned and pinned him to the couch, kissing and nipping his way back up the other side of his uke's neck. Roxas squirmed under Axel while he did this, his big toes wrapping around their neighbors as he tilted his head back for Axel to have better access. After a moment longer of his attack on Roxas' sensitive neck, Axel pulled back. Roxas curiously turned his head, looking up at Axel, who just dipped his head down for a kiss, cupping Roxas' face with a hand.

Roxas snaked his arms around Axel's neck, returning the kiss with a light moan at the hand that slid down his exposed tummy and rested on his crotch. Axel undid the button and zipper, pulling the denim and boxers away from Roxas' hardened cock. The feeling of cool air against the hot sensitive skin made Roxas gasp lightly into the kiss, then groan when Axel wrapped his fingers around the hard appendage.

Axel smirked and pulled away, biting at Roxas' neck again. He trailed back down the tender body, leaving small bite marks here and there as he did, until he reached his uke's cock, which he engulfed in his mouth.

Roxas let out a small cry, his fingers entwined securely in the red hair. He bit his lower lip, aware of every swirl and glide of Axel's tongue against his cock, unable to suppress a shudder when it ran up along the length and back down. With the way his body wanted to react, he was almost glad his hips were being held down.

When Axel pulled away to undress himself, Roxas instantly sat up and began tugging at his coat. The redhead smirked at his shorter lover. "Impatient, aren't'cha?" he asked.

Roxas flustered. "Shush, you." he said.

Axel pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothing, then turned and pulled Roxas into his arms once more, initiating another kiss. With his free hand, he slid the uke's lower body garments down to his knees, then ran his hand over the soft flesh of Roxas' ass.

Roxas mentally gulped as the two fingers entered him, keeping down a whimper as they stretched him out. He groaned as they quickly and efficiently found his prostate to rub against, leading his mind back to feelings of lust like a dog on a leash.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned up to one of the redhead's ears. "Axel…" he murmured softly, "Don't toy with me so much…" He licked along the outer shell of Axel's ear, as if to emphasize his need.

Axel let out a slight moan this time, before removing his fingers from his lover's tight entrance and spilling Roxas on the couch in front of him. He positioned himself over Roxas, grabbing both of the blonde's knees and spreading his legs before burrowing his cock to the hilt.

Roxas' eyes stung for a moment as tears threatened to spring forward in protest of the pain, but he blinked them back and groaned as Axel slammed into his sweet spot. His hips followed his seme's in the set rhythm eagerly, soft mewls escaping him. Axel gazed at him for a moment as though mesmerized by the sound, then crushed the lovely pink lips in a bruising kiss, earning him a slightly higher-pitched mewl than the others.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Axel's neck in response to the ravenous kiss, letting out slight gasps every now and then as the taller male slammed into him in just the right way. He felt a hand run along the surface of his chest to rub against his sensitive, pert nipples, giving birth to more pressure in his cock, which was crying tears of precum.

His nails clung to Axel's back as he whimpered, letting out a cry of release as the sensations pushed him to his breaking point. Axel clenched his teeth as hot walls closed around him, pulling him into climax as well. He put one of his hands on the sofa armrest, keeping himself from falling on Roxas, who hung limply from around his neck still.

Axel eyed the bedroom door for a moment, debating on whether to get up. He decided that he'd done too many activities that day, and that collapsing on the couch would be just FINE. He looked down to question Roxas, who had slid off of Axel's neck, but the blonde seemed equally content with where he was, his eyes drooping already. Smirking, the lanky redhead grabbed a pillow off of the floor, placing it back on the couch under Roxas' head and setting the boy down gently before hugging him, settling for the soft rising and falling chest as his own pillow. Before long, both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>^Goddammit, why do I have to get him? Every time I get him…^ Xaldin shuddered at the thought as he waited patiently on the elevator early in the morning.<p>

As soon as the doors opened, he instantly got the eyeful he'd been dreading.

"DAMMIT, AXEL, EVERY TIME I COME TO YOUR FLOOR~~!" he yelled, covering his eyes.

"Mwuh?" Axel lifted his head sleepily, casting a glance over at Xaldin. "Jeez, Xaldin, quit coming onto my floor every time I fall asleep on the couch naked… It's creepy, dude…" he mumbled, plopping his head back on Roxas' chest and falling asleep.

The blonde didn't even stir as Xaldin slammed his fist against the elevator buttons several times, cursing loudly.

**=^nwn^=;;**

Oh, Xaldypants, I forgot that I ever did stuff like that to you. :D ...Who am I kidding? No I didn't. He was the walk-in-at-a-bad-time guy, and he always got angry for one reason or another. This is but one of many, many things I used to do to the guy in fanfics.

Nyaa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Nyaa.

**=^-n-^=**

A month had passed since the mysterious death of Seifer. As horrible as it was, knowing that the man who had once tried to molest him was dead made Roxas calm down a bit. At least he wasn't staking out the coffee shop where Sora and Riku worked anymore.

Things seemed to be looking up, in Roxas' opinion. After all, he had a job, both he and his brother were out of their terribly empty childhood home, and he had someone who cared about him who didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. The future seemed bright.

And then the worst thing he could imagine happened.

It was on a nice, warm day, a day where the air seemed to retain a wonderful briskness about it, probably due to the fact that autumn had made its entrance. He had taken his moment of alone time to go on a walk through the park, and was walking back to the Organization's headquarters. He wasn't even halfway there when Axel met up with him, that usual smirk on his face, to accompany him back.

Roxas smiled and waved through the crowds, and paused when he heard it.

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN, STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I FUCKING GO!" a loud, angry male voice broke through the peaceful air.

He didn't even want to turn his head. It was so close, he was afraid that if he DID turn to look, they would see him and recognize him, and pull him into it somehow. Roxas snapped to attention when he realized Axel was already standing in front of him, staring at the scene over his head.

"Wow, that's a happy couple for ya, huh?" he asked, grinning at his uke. When he caught sight of Roxas' expression, he straightened up. "What's wrong?"

"WELL IF YOU'D STOP RUNNING ALL OVER THE PLACE, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU TO DRAG YOU BACK HOME!" a shrill female voice screamed back.

"It's them." Roxas said, going paler than a corpse. He put his face in his hands, then slowly turned to look at the scene.

Pedestrians were walking around a man and a woman, who stood toe-to-toe yelling at eachother. The woman had long, dark brown hair and eyes, had breasts so huge they had to be implants, and was wearing a white tank top, black short-shorts, and calf-high black combat boots. The man, however, had a wild mess of blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, seemed entirely too lean to be considered of a healthy weight on appearance, and wore a blue, army-like suit (save that there was no camo-print), with brown gloves and brown army boots.

Dear god, it WAS them.

"WHY WOULD I GO BACK HOME WITH YOU? SO WE CAN FIGHT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS, AS USUAL?" the male yelled.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT IF YOU DIDN'T DRINK SO MUCH! YOU CAN'T HOLD YOUR LIQUOR FOR SHIT! AND YOU USED TO BE A HAPPY DRUNK!" the woman yelled right back.

"YEAH, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME I GOT DRUNK AND WAS 'HAPPY'! I MARRIED YOU!"

^This is familiar…^ Roxas sighed and rubbed his head.

"Damn, you'd think any straight or bi dude would be okay with gettin' free sex from a lady with jugs like that, too…" Axel commented, then looked down at Roxas. "So, how do you know them? They on some screwed-up reality show you hate or something?"

"Worse than that…" Roxas groaned. "They're my parents…"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BRING THAT UP? WE COULD BE SO HAPPY TOGETHER!"

"NO WE CAN'T! GIVE IT UP, I HATE YOU! JUST SIGN THE DIVORCE PAPERS AND BE DONE WITH IT! I'M COMPLETELY GAY NOW CUZ OF YOU! THANKS FOR SHOWING ME I'M NOT STRAIGHT, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"They seem… nice…" Axel said, wincing as Roxas' mom slapped her husband.

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, YOU FAG! I'M YOUR WIFE!"

"You should see it when Dad's drunk…" Roxas said, frowning.

The man rubbed his cheek, almost like he was ridding himself of a slight itch. The woman continued on: "BESIDES, WITH YOU NEVER HOME, HOW ARE THE KIDS SUPPOSED TO FEEL? IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE ALWAYS DEPRESSED! I BET IF I CALLED THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW THEY'D BE BEGGING FOR YOU AND ME TO COME HOME SO WE CAN BE ONE HAPPY FAMILY!"

Roxas' body tightened, and he felt the urge to run up and kick the awful woman in the head. He looked up when he heard a resounding smack, and saw his father had actually PUNCHED his mother, looking equally as pissed as Roxas himself.

"You do NOT bring them into this!" the man hissed, picking up a strangely angry calm. "I know I ain't the best dad in the world, but you're an even worse mother for coming after me rather than staying behind and comforting them! Face it, Tifa – Sora and Roxas haven't wanted us home since Aerith moved to the city to help her friend after he got hospitalized!"

Tifa, having fallen back out of shock when Cloud had punched her, got to her feet and scowled at the man. "Oh, is THAT why you ran here? Come to seduce the gay guy?"

"Well, at least you've been paying attention!" Cloud said, throwing his arms out with an exasperated look. "Yes, Tifa, I came to seduce a man I haven't talked to in YEARS, knowing that you may very well ATTACK him."

"HA!" Tifa pointed at him. "I KNEW IT! YOU BASTARD! THIS IS WHY NO ONE CAN STAND TO BE AROUND YOU, BECAUSE YOU KEEP PUSHING THEM AWAY!"

While Cloud, Roxas, Axel, and every other pedestrian wondered what the HELL this had to do with anything, she continued to rant and rave. Finally, Cloud sighed, looked around, and uprooted a street lamp; and this wasn't one of those public park, skinny 6-7' poles, but a large, side-of-the-road street lamps. People began running around freaking out, and even Axel had to take a step back when Cloud did this.

Roxas, on the other hand, ran up into the scene and grabbed the other end of the pole when Cloud swung it at Tifa, just missing her head. The older blonde's eyebrows shot up when he saw who was hindering his progress in beating the snot – and BRAINS – out of his pursuer.

"Hey, I know she's a pain, but ya can't just go killing her!" Roxas snapped once secure that he had his father's attention.

Cloud and Tifa just both continued to stare at him, dumbstruck, until the sound of police sirens led Axel to run up and grab his lover's arm. "C'mon, we don't need 'em finding US here, too!" he said before dragging Roxas away in a speedy run.

* * *

><p>"This was the scene today taken by a witness via camera-phone…" the newscaster on TV was saying as Roxas and Axel were visiting with Demyx, Zexion, Sora and Riku at the short brunette's house.<p>

Axel was telling the others all about the scene as he had witnessed it, his arms waving around in vibrant gestures. Demyx, Riku and Zexion were listening with rapt attention, whereas Sora and Roxas sat on the couch staring at the TV in a rather depressed manner. The older twin's head rested on his brother's head, which in turn was on his shoulder as they saw the fight all over again. Luckily, there was no audio on the camera phone that had been used, so no one knew their names, and the feed cut off before Roxas had gotten himself involved.

All the same, knowing that their parents were in Twilight Town saddened them to an extent; Roxas felt as though the life he was trying so hard to get them away from was chasing after them, and Sora was always sensitive to the fighting that went on between his parents. "Don't worry, Roxas. They might know we're here, but it's not like they know where we live or work or anything, right? We're okay, there's still a chance we won't have to deal with them too much." Sora pointed out hopefully.

Roxas hugged his little brother, glad that there had been no audio on the video. He didn't want to tell Sora what he'd learned of their parents' sham of a marriage. The two had always fought over little things so explosively, but never had they fought like that, at least not to a volume that the two sons could hear. Then again, they had gotten into a lot of hissing matches, especially when Sora and Roxas were younger, with barely a memory to speak of.

Although, he was starting to see his father in somewhat of a new light; in the past, Roxas had hated Cloud more so than his mother. He hated that Cloud was always the one that ran off somewhere and didn't come back until Tifa dragged him home, he hated that he looked so much like the older blonde – hell, he had once even said that he blamed his father for global warming. But after what he'd heard, he was sure of how wrong he'd been, and part of him wanted to find out if this was, indeed, the truth, and Cloud was really the better parent who had been roped into a marriage that he'd never intended to happen. Tifa, not even one to be praised for giving the two life in the first place, was starting to look worse and worse in her older child's mind.

^I should talk to Sora about it later.^ Roxas said to himself, ruffling the messy brown hair. ^Before then, though, I need to find Dad and talk to him…^

The group stayed at Sora's apartment for a while longer, until the clock hit 10 pm and he asked them all to leave. Riku asked if he could hang out for a few more minutes, and the brunette said he didn't mind and just plopped down on the couch. Riku settled in next to him, an elbow resting up on the back of said-couch.

"So, I take it you and your parents don't get along, huh?" Riku asked, trying to get his friend to talk about it.

"Why would you think that?" Sora retorted quietly.

"Well, you looked like someone had slapped you across the face when Roxas and Axel showed up and said they'd run into your mom and dad, AND you've been quiet all day since then." Riku pointed out bluntly. "If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand, but it's not good to keep that kinda stuff bottled up, ya know?"

Sora nodded, his hands holding up his head and his elbows digging into his knees. Suddenly he wanted Riku to leave, for fear the platinum blonde would worry about him; or worse, what if Riku left him too, like his parents? There was a long silence in which he reasoned with himself that Riku was definitely not crazy like his mother or a drinker like his father… ^At least I don't think he is… he hasn't been to a bar since we met, has he?^ he pondered to himself.

He felt a hand pull him back into an upright sitting stance and looked up at Riku with his sad, sea-blue eyes. Sora sniffled a few times, then tackled him over in a hug and burrowed his face into Riku's chest, trembling and whimpering about something until the hiccups started breaking up his muffled, incoherent sentences, making them even more indecipherable.

Riku sat up and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, pushing him back gently, standing up and leaving the room momentarily. He returned to his seat with a glass of water, which he handed over to the smaller man. After Sora's hiccups subsided, he said, "Now… what?"

Sora took in a deep breath, saying, "I w-was TRYING to s-say that I d-don't like my p-p-parents cuz for as l-long as me a-and Roxas can remember, th-they've n-never really CARED about us." He took a moment to rub at his eyes furiously, fighting back new tears. "W-We used to have an a-aunt who'd l-look after us when th-they'd DITCH us, but then sh-she moved to a c-city when one of her f-f-friends got in trouble and had to be hospitalized, so R-Roxas was always the one l-looking after m-me, but no one was e-ever around to p-protect Roxas! I could never help him cuz I wasn't strong enough, or smart enough or ANYTHING like that!"

Sora's hands had clenched into fists on his knees by the time he'd finished talking, and more tears were running down his cheeks. He looked positively MISERABLE, and it wasn't a look that Riku much liked seeing on the warm-hearted brunette. He pulled Sora onto his lap and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Hey, it's not your fault that your parents are unhappy with their own lives. They chose it for themselves. And as for this 'not being able to keep your brother safe' stuff, did you ever know about it before or when something that would hurt him was about to happen?"

"N-No, but I still could have gotten him to tell me who it was or something!" Sora said.

"So you could do what? Beat someone up? What good would that have done? He would have just worried about you more if you did that, and that's probably why he didn't tell you in the first place – he may not have wanted to make you worry about him like your parents always were with their repetitively running-off scene." Riku wiped the wetness off of Sora's face, then held it in his hands, looking into those wide innocent eyes with his own calm aquamarines. "You did keep Roxas safe, Sora. Anyone going through that kind of thing would have gone insane left on their own, but he had you around. You kept him level-headed, and you kept him from getting lonely. See what I'm talking about?"

Summer skies blinked back at Riku for a moment, before the surprisingly strong youth tackled him over in another hug, this time reeling out "thank you"s instead of whimpers. Sora smiled up at the platinum blonde after a moment or so, showing the taller male he was all better now, and crawled his way up to Riku's face to give him another one of his innocent kisses on the lips. Riku ruffled the mess of hair as Sora placed his chin on his hands – both of which rested on Riku's chest – and said, "I'm glad I get to know someone as cool as you, Riku, cuz I know I can trust you."

"Yup." Riku smirked. "You can trust me to beat up anyone who goes messin' with ya, and you can trust me to let you cry on my shirt without making fun of you, even if you are a little weirdo."

Sora giggled. "You're mean." he said, pouting as Riku propped himself on his elbows and kissed the brunette's forehead.

Riku just closed his eyes and nodded indignantly. "Yes, I am." he agreed.

When he opened his eyes, Sora was thisclose to his face. He rose an eyebrow, tilting his head when Sora opened his mouth to say something. The little brunette fidgeted, putting his fingers to his lips in thought, until Riku chuckled lightly and said, "My, Sora, you're being even more talkative than usual!"

Sora growled at him lightly, then pressed his lips to Riku's again, lingering a little while longer than before. He pulled back and looked into Riku's eyes meaningfully, nervously biting his lower lip.

Riku sat up so his back was against an arm of the couch. He stared at Sora for a moment or so, then pulled him into his arms and asked, "Are you trying to say you love me?" Sora nodded bashfully, a red hue erupting across his face. He felt Riku's lips brush against his again and let out a little surprised gasp, giving the other's tongue a key opportunity to slide in past the parted lips. Sora blinked, then let his eyelids drop and leaned into the kiss, his tongue doing some exploring of its own.

When they broke apart for air, the clock showed a wonderful 11 pm at them. And here they had work in the morning. Any other day, Riku would have thrown his shoe at the clock for not letting time be slow enough to get a potential lover into bed, but today it didn't feel like it'd be right. Sora had just opened up to him about a lot of things, probably more than the average person should open about in one night, and he didn't want to leave the apartment feeling like he'd taken advantage of the smaller male while he vulnerable. That would just suck for BOTH of them.

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's wild hair and said, "I've got to go, it's late. We can hang out on our next free day, okay?"

Sora grinned widely. "I'd love to!" he replied, his happy self now back in full at the prospect.

**=^n.n^=**

I remember this point being right around the time where I was on and off this story a lot. When you don't keep an outline for these things, it's very bad, and in later chapters, it seemed to kind of show - of course, I was also burnt out on Kingdom Hearts and The Organization. I spread myself too thin with a couple of other fanfics, Chasing Shadows and Demons and Angels. I might finish those up and put them back up here someday, but I have a couple of other things I'm working on.

Plus, I think I would fix this one up before I worked on the others. It deserves the TLC.

Nyaa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters that pop up here. Come to think of it, I don't own Final Fantasy, either.

Shame.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

Sora sighed, bored with the unusually slow day that the coffee shop was experiencing. Then again, the whole city seemed strangely empty; maybe everyone was on vacation due to the upcoming holidays, but to Sora – and, no doubt, Roxas – it seemed pretty obvious a lot of people had vacated since two super-strong humans had gotten into an argument in which a lamppost had been uprooted from the sidewalk and were still undiscovered.

^They're probably gone already anyways, people! Come on, I'm bored just standing around all day…^ he thought, just as the door opened. He glanced at the door, then stood bolt upright, abandoning the counter he'd been leaning on as he stared at who'd just walked in. "A… Aunt Aerith!" he chirped, overjoyed; his waving of both arms proved this.

She looked over in a light shock, then smiled and walked over. "Is that you, Sora? You've grown so much!" she said after leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "How've you been doing? I saw your parents on the news yesterday and got a little worried when I saw Roxas as well, we were actually heading through town on our way to get you…"

"So this is one of your infamous nephews, is it?" the man who'd followed her in asked, walking up and smiling.

"Oh, yes! This is Sora, the younger one. Sora, this is Zack, Zack Fair." Aerith introduced with a smile.

Sora looked up at the tall male with wide eyes. "Whoa! Are you her husband?" he asked, blinking.

Zack chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Sora's hair. "Not so, little guy. I haven't chased a skirt once in my life!" he piped, drawing a few glances from the few customers already there. His next comment made hot coffee shoot from a few noses: "I'm gay!"

His grin and tone of voice emphasized a sort of pride – or maybe he just didn't care what others thought?

"Really? I seem to be meeting a lot of gay guys lately…" Sora said, then began numbering on his fingers. "I mean, there's me and Roxas, Axel, Riku, AND Demyx and Zexion. Plus, Roxas told me DAD was a homo, too!" he said, slapping both of his palms on the counter at this point with another wide-eyed look.

"Well, yes, that's been a hot button for Cloud for a very long time." Aerith said.

"Seriously?" Sora asked, then frowned slightly.

"Now might not be the appropriate time to talk about this." she said, noting the troubled look, "Why don't you and Roxas come over to our place tonight? I can get your parents there, if you want."

"No… I don't think I want to talk to Mom…" Sora murmured.

"Well, what about Cloud at least? He really does deserve a chance to explain himself, and he owes you two an explanation, at the very least."

"But… if he's there, then Mom'll DEFINITELY be – "

"C'mon, kid, you know you wanna talk to your old man. I can see it in your eyes." Zack said, smiling as he leaned on the counter. "I may not know what's troubling you exactly, but every time Aerith here's suggested it, you've gotten the faintest glimmer of hope in them."

Sora smiled a bit. "Well, it would be nice to at least talk to Dad again, and Roxas really does need to cope with this… at least a little…" he said; he liked this Zack character.

"Great! So you and your brother come over tonight, and Aerith and I will find and shanghai your dad! That sounds like a good plan." Zack said, standing straight and putting his hands on his hips in a triumphant pose.

* * *

><p>"I can't see why she wouldn't tell us something like this about our own father." Roxas said on the drive over, arms crossed.<p>

"We were really little then, and you know how the kids at school would have picked on us if they found out Dad liked other men." Sora pointed out.

"They already picked on us for never having parents around. They used to say we must have been really bad kids for chasing them off all the time, or we'd grow up to be like them someday, do you remember that?" Roxas asked, looking back at his twin.

"But we weren't, and we haven't yet." Sora smiled. "Besides, if Aunt Aerith said we should talk to Dad at least, then it MUST be a good idea."

"Sounds like a smart lady, the way Sora's been jabbering about her all day." Riku said, smirking.

"Yeah, you didn't hear Roxas' bitching about his parents last night though. Already pretty sure I wanna throw his mom out a window." Axel said, maneuvering the car through the neighborhood. "Man, Radiant Garden is WAY too nice a place. Way too neat, and everything's so…" He cringed.

"Traditional?" Riku asked.

"SIMILAR. Did someone just clone one house or something? I could never live in a place like this; I'd get lost looking for the house I lived in! I'd probably get arrested for breaking and entering!" Axel said.

"You'd get arrested cuz everyone would think you were a burglar or a pervert, with those clothes." Roxas teased, smiling.

"Well, the pervert part is right, but I don't have enough trunk space to steal anything. Especially since I always seem to be toting THOSE two around." He jerked his thumb at Riku and Sora in the back seat.

"At least they don't make out excessively or something." Roxas said.

"Say…" Riku piped up suggestively.

"I HAVE BUG KILLER." Axel said, leering at him through the rearview mirror.

They pulled up to one of the fancy houses, which the directions Aerith had earlier written out led them to. She answered the door when they rang the doorbell and let them in before running off, declaring she had a kettle on for tea.

"Where's your friend?" Sora asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, he's at work still. He just wanted us to hang out for a little while during his break earlier, but he'll be home soon. How are you, Roxas, and who are your two friends?" she asked, smiling at the blonde as she pulled out some cups.

"I'm fine; this is Axel, my boyfriend." Roxas said, his cheeks warming faintly as he introduced said-redhead.

"Boyfriend? Well, don't you have an eye for a bad-boy?" Aerith teased, smiling at the foreboding-looking male.

"Yup, he's hopelessly in love with me." Axel said, hands on his hips with a cool smile at the declaration.

"And this is MY boyfriend, Riku!" Sora piped, grabbing Riku's hand and holding it up with his characteristic happy grin.

"Didn't I see you at the coffee shop before?" she asked Riku, smiling; it was obvious that both boys took after their aunt when it came to the smile.

"Yes, I run it." Riku said, freeing his wrist from Sora's grip and wrapping his arms around the grinning little uke.

"How nice!" Aerith said, "You look so young, I'd have never guessed you had your own business! You must be very responsible."

Axel snickered, shifting his eyes so it didn't appear he noticed the look Riku shot him with a smirk.

Aerith chuckled lightly at this as the front door opened and shut. "Hey, Aerith! Is your brother STILL sleeping on that couch? Sheesh, he is! Your sister-in-law relentless or what?" a voice carried from the front room.

"You've met her before, Zack. Maybe not for a long conversation or anything like that, but you know how much they both like eachother." Aerith said, gathering a tray and leading the boys out to the living room.

As soon as they saw Zack, both Axel and Riku faltered for a moment, before trying to play it off like nothing was wrong. Zack smiled at all four of them. "Hey, Sora! Who's all this? I thought you were just bringing your brother!" he piped.

"Riku and Axel are here for moral support, Roxas said!" Sora told him, pointing at his twin. Roxas just flustered and looked at his feet.

"Heh, that's always a good idea!" Zack said, smiling. He then leaned over Cloud's head, which was propped up on a couch pillow. "Hey, Cloud, wake up! Your kids are here!"

Cloud mumbled something but didn't get up, too exhausted from his numerous years eluding the wife he had never asked for. Zack frowned at this, wetted one of his finger until it was dripping wet, and then stuck it in one of Cloud's ears while saying, "WAKE UP!"

"AUGH!" Cloud yelped, sitting bolt upright and furiously rubbing at his ear, grossed out.

Axel snickered and clapped. "Nice."

"If you ever try that, I'll kill you." Roxas said, looking up at his seme.

Cloud looked from Riku to Axel, frowning slightly. "You're the moral support, I take it?" he asked them bluntly.

When they both nodded, he sighed. "I'd really rather this stayed between me and my kids. If they wanna tell you about it later, that's on them, but I'd prefer no one interfered in this talk." he told them, rubbing the back of his head.

Before anyone else could even think to say anything, Zack piped, "He's right, of course! C'mon, you two, we're gonna go wait in the kitchen with Aerith!" With that, he dragged them both off by the backs of their shirt collars. "After all, if we're quiet enough, we might be able to eavesdrop!" he added, snickering.

Sora and Roxas sat on the couch across the coffee table from Cloud. There was a long, awkward silence as the three of them sat there, both blondes seeming as though they were just making sure that the others WEREN'T, as Zack had suggested, eavesdropping on the conversation that was about to take place.

At last, Cloud let out a breath he'd unintentionally been holding in and looked at the two youths before him. "Well, where should I begin?" he asked.

"How about with why you kept leaving us?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms. "And you can't say it was to get away from Mom, either, because you could have just divorced her or something."

Cloud chuckled. "I wish it would have been that easy. Trust me; I would NOT have left either one of you two with her if we weren't married. But, wouldn't you know it; she kept burning any type of legal document separating us. I thought if I could get away, and get her to lose track of me, then I could come get you both and we'd all be free to live a more… PLEASANT lifestyle with less nagging and violence." he said, then looked at them both. "Look, I know you may not think of me as the best father in the world, and I know I'm FAR from being parent-like at all. I can't say I'd blame you for being upset with me; I never was sure if I wanted kids cuz I didn't want to be a bad parent."

"Was it really so hard to just call and check in on us every once in awhile…?" Sora asked timidly.

"I wish it hadn't have been, but your mother's… well, Tifa's a crazy psycho-bitch. I'm sorry, there's no other way I can put it. Most of the times she dragged me back was because I had thought I'd lost her and stopped to take a nap. That's why I'd sleep for a few days when she initially brought me back." Cloud tried to muster a smile at Sora. "I guess it was worse than I feared without parents around, huh? I'm sorry… I tried to stick it out a few times, but she kept bitching at me all the time about not being the 'loving husband' she wanted."

"Hmph." Roxas frowned. "Why didn't you just tell the police or something?"

"Honestly? Because I've kind of got a bounty on my head that dates back a few years. Pretty nice sum, too. What sucks ass is that I didn't even do it. But that's probably not something you want to hear about right now." Cloud said, chuckling dryly.

Sora perked up slightly. "I-I do." he piped, able to tell that Cloud was uncomfortable with the current conversation anyways, and Roxas hadn't exploded yet – which was something the brunette dearly wished to avoid at all costs.

"Yeah… so do I." Roxas said, surprising his younger twin.

Although he'd never admit it, Roxas had spent a small amount of time looking through files from many areas of basic government departments to see if either of their parents were even still alive. Having found nothing, he was now curious as to how high a list his father was, and what in the world someone could have done to frame the bedraggled man before him.

Cloud blinked at them both slowly, as if trying to decipher whether or not they were trying to mess with his head. "Well…" he started, somewhat surprised that the situation had taken this rather-unexpected turn. "…It started a few years before you two were born, when one of my exes proved to be even crazier than Tifa… I dunno, I guess I attract the psychopaths or something. Anyways, he went on this mass spree of destruction and SOMEHOW was able to pin it on me. Thing is, I found it out from him, and while he was telling me what he'd done and why he did it, he didn't have the damn decency to tell me how the hell he convinced so many secret organizations common people aren't even allowed to KNOW about that I was who'd done it." He ran a hand through his messy hair thoughtfully. "But, at least I haven't gotten caught yet. I'm hoping that one day the bastard might slip up, but I doubt it. He's too smart for that."

As the three of them were conversing in one room, Axel, Riku and Zack were all sitting at the dining table with Aerith, who was making sure they didn't interrupt the bonding between her family members with her sheer presence. At last, Axel threw a lazy look at Zack and said, "Hey, you're not gonna go turning anyone in, are ya?"

"Nope, I'm not." Zack replied, chuckling.

"What kinda bounty hunter are you, Fair?" Riku asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I mean, HOW many people with ties to the Organization are in here? Three? And then the guy in the next room is on a private most-watched list? What the hell?"

"Cloud is Aerith's cousin, I couldn't turn him in even if he DID do it; same goes for Sora and Roxas. But if it bothers you so much, I could turn YOU two in." Zack smiled at the platinum blonde, who immediately looked away shiftily.

* * *

><p>"So? How'd it go on your end?" Riku asked as he followed Sora into his apartment; it seemed to have become his second home in the last month that he'd gotten to know the brunette.<p>

"It went well, I think. Roxas and Dad didn't get into a fight like I thought they would." Sora pointed out with a slight smile.

"Hm?" Riku tilted his head, then walked over and wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders in a hug. "What's with the sad look?"

"It's… depressing… I mean, two people who don't really love eachother doing such horrible things to one another? Trying to force someone to stay with them, even though they don't want to be in the relationship anymore?" Sora's eyes gleamed slightly, welling up.

"Hey, hush now. It's alright. There are assholes out there that'll do that, and I know it sucks, but there are also good people, remember?" Riku said, putting a hand on Sora's head and ruffling his hair with a smile. "Like you. You're good people. Aren't you wonderful?"

Sora laughed lightly, grinning. "Aw, c'mon, so are you."

"I most certainly am not. I'm a big, bad crime boss' brat, and if you mess with me, I'll kick yer ass. Got it?" Riku said, and Sora mocked terror, pulling both fists to his face in feigned fear. Then he kissed Riku's cheek and said, "You don't seem so mean to ME."

"Beh, you've never done anything that would make me wanna kick YOUR ass." he replied, smirking. "Other things, but no kicking."

Sora's face turned an even hue of pink as he giggled. "What kinda things?" he asked, a trace of nervousness hidden in his voice.

"Things like your brother does with HIS big bad boyfriend. Scary, no?" Riku asked.

Sora pouted. "You're not scary." he said, then leaned up onto his toes and pressed their lips together lightly.

Riku hummed softly, letting his tongue glide into Sora's mouth and plunder every nook and cranny of the inviting orifice. The smaller male whimpered a bit, arms wrapping around Riku's neck as their bodies pressed closer together. When they broke apart for air, Sora instantly felt Riku nibbling along his neck, causing him to open his blue eyes with a shocked gasp. He tilted his head to one side with a light mewl, giving Riku more access to his skin.

Fingers slid under Sora's shirt, running along the small of his back gently. The brunette's skin was soft under Riku's touch. Cupping his hands under Sora's bottom, Riku picked his beloved up and instantly made for the bedroom, where he set Sora to sit on the side of the bed.

Riku pulled Sora's shirt over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground as he knelt to his knees and nipped at his soon-to-be-lover's shoulder, making his way back to the sensitive neck. Sora shivered lightly, biting his lower lip as he craned his head to the opposite side and gave his seme more access. He felt the platinum blonde's hands moving from his knees up along his inner thighs and instinctively widened his legs ever so slightly.

Always the master of undressing, as those who slept with him would tell anyone else, Riku used this chance, not only to undress Sora, but himself as well. Of course, what remained of Sora's attire were the first things to go; he slid his hand up further, then slid it back down while having a hold of the brunette's zipper, disguising the movement as just another affectionate rub.

Leaning forward, Riku gently pinned the younger male to the bed with his own body. He heard a light gasp escape the brunette as he stroked his uke's cock, which was alive and wanting. He repositioned himself to nip below Sora's ear, where he could better see his lover's face; Sora was biting his lower lip in response to the new sensations he was feeling.

As he pulled up one of Sora's legs, he moved so that his own throbbing need probed the tight entrance slightly. Riku slid his hand away from the brunette's erection, massaging his way into Sora before any complaint could arise. There were a few small, pained whimpers until the seme's fingers slid across that wonderful erogenous zone, at which point Sora gave a surprised gasp, his eyes fluttering open.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Riku murmured, nibbling on his ear lobe as he continued rubbing against Sora's prostate.

A series of mewls answered his question.

After a moment, Riku withdrew his fingers from Sora's body, leaning down to press their lips together. Without hesitation, he pressed into the hot opening with enough speed to cause as little pain as possible while still getting to the desired spot. There was a light cry as Sora felt a wave of sweet sensations flood over the pain inflicted upon Riku's grand entrance.

Taking the look in his shorter lover's eyes as a good sign, Riku continued on in his conquest for completion. It didn't take long; Sora's innocent body was so tight and hot, it was miraculous Riku didn't cum immediately. The sight of Sora covered in that light layer of sweat – just enough to make his body glisten divinely – did nothing to help Riku pace himself. And Sora, not having the experience to try to, much less succeed in, holding it all in, didn't last long at all. The moment one too many of Riku's thrusts caused another pulse of pleasure to roll through him, his eyes clenched shut as his head tilted back; there was another cry as his seed spilled between their bodies. Feeling the already-tight walls clamp around his ready cock even more, Riku went rigid, shuddering as he released his own pent-up needs into the orifice.

Both of them were still for a moment, collecting themselves while they panted. Sora's eyes were wandering about the ceiling as if searching to see if he was still on earth, and Riku, who was holding himself up with his arms, was zoning out at Sora's tummy.

Finally, the silence was broken by Sora: "Hey… When did YOU get naked?" He looked at Riku slightly bewildered.

Riku lifted his eyes to look into the blue summer skies that seemed to be so full of unyielding youthfulness. He smirked after a moment and said, "THAT… is my little trade secret."

**=^n.n^=**

It's hard to believe that there's only 6 chapters left at this point.

Nyaa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Kingdom Hearts copyrights, or anything made by Square Enix.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

It was a quiet day. The world seemed a little more cheerful than before, as Christmas neared even closer, but there was still an unease that Roxas couldn't shake. He seemed to be able to keep it quite well from Axel – so easily it was rather alarming – but, of course, there's always one person in every circle of friends that is clairvoyant of everyone's feelings.

In this event, that person was Demyx.

Roxas had merely arrived to Zexion and Demyx's floor for the nightly hanging out with Zexion while Axel was away, and Demyx just so happened to be off that night, whereas Zexion was away on a case that required his own special technique. So, of course, Demyx played his natural role of the kind host and offered to hang out with Roxas in his uke's place.

But, of course, Demyx was never a subtle boy. No sooner had Roxas and Demyx sat down when the older blonde looked at his smaller friend and asked, "Is something bugging you, or are you just shutting Axel out for the hell of it?"

Roxas coughed, choking on the soda he'd been drinking. "Wh-What?" he asked, looking at Demyx. "Why would you think I'm shutting HIM out, of all people?"

"I don't, I just wanted to know that I had gotten your attention." Demyx stated simply, smiling. Then, with a slightly more serious tone, he asked, "So, what's wrong? You've been really quiet lately. Kinda like Zexion does when he gets a little worried or depressed over something, except that I'm the only one who ever seems to notice it with HIM. Are you worried or depressed about something?"

"Well… Maybe a little of both…" Roxas muttered quietly, then looked at Demyx. "Hey, maybe… Do you know what…" he started, then hesitated and asked, "Why was Axel so distracted last month? I mean, at first he said he had a big hit he had to do, and then he was gone almost all of one night and told me that the hit was unauthorized! And to top it all off, the next morning Xaldin came and said Xemnas wanted to see him, and he got a big ass-chewing!"

Demyx's eyes widened slightly with the stress Roxas suddenly seemed to display; it had obviously been on his mind for quite some time. "Hasn't Axel explained it when you asked him?" he retaliated.

Roxas looked at his lap, flushing in embarrassment. "I, um… That is to say…"

"You haven't asked him? Why?" Demyx tilted his head. "Are you afraid he'll lie to you? Or… are you afraid of the real answer?"

The little blonde remained quiet. "I… I'm not sure." he admitted after awhile. "It's not like he's given me any reason not to trust him… And I don't want to GET a reason..." He looked at Demyx. "But if it's nothing bad, why wouldn't he tell me right off-hand?"

"Maybe he's scared, too." Demyx said, smiling softly.

Roxas blinked; the thought hadn't really occurred to him. Axel didn't seem like the type to ever be scared or threatened by anything. The way he acted, the way he dressed – hell, the very way he appeared to others didn't allow those around him to think there was even a trace of insecurity anywhere within him.

^So why wouldn't he feel comfortable telling me if something was up? Did I do something to make him think he couldn't tell me?^ Roxas wondered, now becoming even more insecure on the subject. "So… was it… something BAD?" he asked, looking for some small glimmer of hope.

Demyx's mind raced; after all, he wasn't a good liar. So "I don't know" and "Axel didn't kill anybody" were out of the question, especially that latter option. "Well… I guess it really depends on what your concept of 'bad' would be. But just remember, when and if you DO ask and he DOES answer that Axel might have a reputation for being more than a tad questionable, but he's got the best of intentions in everything he does for someone he cares about." Demyx said, choosing his words carefully.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on a pillow near the back window-wall of the loft he and Axel shared some hours later, still mulling over his thoughts. He was trying not to lose his nerve to ask Axel what had gone on that night; the problem was that he was now not only afraid of getting hurt himself, but he was now he worried if Axel would be harmed somehow if Roxas asked.<p>

The very simple answer eluded him every time he wondered why in the world Axel would be afraid of Roxas. He was harmless, after all, right? There was no way, at least in Roxas' fretting little mind, that he could ever crush Axel's world in any way. Axel was cool, Axel was tough, Axel was confident… and Roxas didn't feel he had neither any of those qualities nor any quality to THREATEN someone who had them.

He heard the elevator open behind him and peeked over his shoulder. Axel was kicking off his boots, then noticed Roxas sitting near the window and walked over, plopping down behind him and hugging his beloved around the shoulders. After successfully pulling Roxas into his lap, Axel brushed the loose blonde strands away from his forehead so he could lean his lips against it. "Why do you always look so thoughtful?" he asked, "I mean, I wouldn't mind it so much if you didn't always look so damn troubled at the same time."

The blonde started to speak, but one look up into those green eyes – which seemed calm for once – took hold of his resolve and shook it hard. He blinked, then looked out the window. He was glad that there weren't any lights on inside the loft, because then there was no reflection on the glass. "Axel, what was the unauthorized hit?" he asked softly; the words sounded strange to Roxas, like he hadn't even said them, but someone had possessed him and made him say the words.

But he HAD said it, and no sooner had he said it when he regretted it. Axel's arms tensed around him, yet the redhead's hands loosened on his shoulders. Roxas craned his head backwards, and was almost shocked to see a curious look in Axel's eyes. Silently, he reminded himself that this was AXEL, and that his seme didn't easily give away 'weak' emotional responses.

"Why are you bringing that up now? That was a month ago." Axel said.

"Cuz I… I want to know!" Roxas protested, not doing well in the area of hiding his desperation. "Please, tell me. I was really worried then, and I-I'm still kinda worried now, you know?"

Axel sighed slightly, running a thumb against the corner of one of Roxas' damp blue eyes. Now he almost wished Roxas HAD been moping over his parents again, like he had suspected when he noticed the blonde sitting in the dark, staring out at the night.

"Roxas… you know what my job is here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you burn down houses and stuff!" Roxas blurted.

Axel shook his head. "I do a bit more than that, Roxas." he said dryly, hugging the blonde to his chest tightly.

Confused summer skies peered up at him as Roxas turned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't just destroy evidence when someone gets in our way. I also do the people who LIVE in those houses in." Axel said calmly. "I kill them."

Roxas blinked; for some reason, this didn't surprise him. He sort of figured that Axel might have had to do that, especially when he was sweeping police files. But he was smart enough to know that something big was up if Axel found it necessary to make this point clear during their current conversation. Oh, what joy it brings to a person when a blonde doesn't follow the 'dumb blonde' stereotype.

When Roxas just continued to stare at him, Axel decided that maybe, just MAYBE, the blonde wouldn't freak out or anything at his next bit of confession: "I killed that Seifer guy."

At this, Roxas' eyes almost popped from their sockets. Now a worried look sprang to Axel's features; he had definitely done something wrong.

"H-How…?" Roxas fumbled for a moment, trying to stop shaking when he heard it. Seifer was dead; his childhood monster had been murdered by the love of his life. That wasn't so bad, at least not to Roxas, except for one important detail.

"How did you know I knew anyone named Seifer?" he asked quietly when he calmed enough to speak.

^Oh… THAT'S what I did wrong…^ Axel blinked, then sighed; his cool front had already been thrashed, so it wasn't any use to try to lie to his smaller lover. "I picked up on your conversation with your brother, and then I overheard him in the park talking to some punks about kidnapping you and making you his bitch. Fuck, he's lucky I didn't kick his ass right there, now that I think about it… But when I did kill him, I took his carcass back to his place in Traverse Town or wherever the fuck it was he lived and made it look like he'd crashed on the couch, left the stove on when a gas leak occurred and got some flaming ceiling on 'im as the place burnt down." The redhead was quiet for a moment. "I didn't want him to actually MANAGE to get to you when I wasn't around and hurt you, so I made him pay. And I didn't tell you because I was scared about what you would do if you DID know."

Roxas had listened to everything in rapt attention, his features softening back to a normal look, rather than the furious expression he'd had beforehand. When Axel uttered his last piece, the blonde scowled at him in a pout and said, "Dummy."

Axel's head jerked back, slightly taken aback. He raised an eyebrow; wasn't he in trouble? What the hell was going on?

"Of course I'm mad at you now! What if someone saw you, like a neighbor or the police? At least with normal hits you plan that shit out!" Roxas snapped angrily.

Green eyes wide, Axel tilted his head. "You're mad at me… for not thinking it through enough?"

"I would think that THAT is clear!" Roxas huffed, crossing his arms.

"…You're not gonna leave me…?"

"What?" Roxas calmed ever so slightly. "No, but still…"

Without another word, Axel hugged him back to his chest, nuzzling their faces together. "What the-? Get away from me! I'm mad at you!"

"You might be mad at me, but I'm just glad you're not leaving me or anything like that!" Axel said, grinning widely as he continued his affectionate attack on his adorably angry little blonde.

"W-Well…" Roxas stammered; 'well', indeed – how did someone respond to a line like that? He growled lightly, then groaned and said, "Don't ever do that again, okay? I don't want to find out you did some vigilante thing in my name while doing file sweeps, so just… I dunno, write an angry letter or something. Or at least let me know before."

Axel chuckled, kissing Roxas' cheek. "Okay, I promise."

The blonde pouted awhile longer, then hugged Axel tightly. "Dummy."

"Aw, but I'm YOUR dummy, Roxy!"

"Don't call me Roxy."

"But I like calling you Roxy. And it's not like I say it in public or anything."

"…Okay, fine. But not in public." Axel could feel Roxas' lower lip against his chest as the blonde continued pouting. He chuckled and said, "You're not very good at staying mad at me, are you?"

"Shut up." Roxas growled, trying to seem intimidating as he glared up at Axel.

Axel just smiled.

**=^-.-^=**

I remember writing this chapter after a looong hiatus on it. Namely, because I didn't want to call hiatus on it, but I also didn't wanna work on it, period. But, fancying myself a future professional author, I plowed through the "not wanting to work on it" phase and boar through it anyway. You can't wait for the muse to be interested all the time, after all.

Nyaa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts stuff.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

"IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT!"

This was the first thing Riku heard when he woke up. Blinking at the great amount of light that flooded the room from outside, he squinted over at Sora, who had thrown the curtains open.

"Yeah… and?" Riku asked, sitting up and stretching.

Sora stared out at the world with wide, summer-blue eyes. "I've never seen real snow before! It didn't snow on the island… This is so COOL!" he piped, then ran over and jumped on Riku's lap with a grin. "We're gonna go play in it, right?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Sure." he said, "Soon as I wake up…" With that, he fell back, groaning because he was still so groggy and tired.

Pouting at first, Sora found an idea wriggling into his mind. Leaning over, he left a ghost of a kiss on Riku's lips, causing the platinum blonde to open his eyes immediately. "Are you up yet?" Sora asked, grinning.

The seme smirked predatorily. "No, but I'm definitely on my way there."

Sora suddenly found himself rolled over and pinned down on his back. Riku's teeth grazed against his neck, causing him to fluster instantly. A hand ran down the brunette's tummy, causing it to flutter as desire pooled in slightly lower regions. He let out a light gasp and subsequent mewl, arching his back to the touch.

Riku purred slightly, lowering his head slightly to tease one of his uke's nipples with his teeth, the other one being treated by his free hand. The other hand had found its way to Sora's cock, which sprang to life at his touch as cool fingers ran down the length. Grasping the appendage, Riku pumped Sora with slow, easy strokes.

"Ah…! C'mon, don't tease…!" Sora pleaded, entwining his fingers in the silvery locks of Riku's hair and hugging his head as if trying to merge with his lover.

A seductive chuckle emitted from Riku, and Sora felt as if he would melt just from hearing it. The hand on his cock moved away from it, and before Sora could complain about this, something warm and wet took over. Sora's toes and fingers curled as Riku's strangely skilled mouth serviced him, teeth nipping just enough for him to know they were there, tongue running along his most sensitive areas, and throat oh-so inviting. It was a good thing Riku's hands were holding Sora's hips down, or else he'd probably be choking by now.

"Mm… Ri-Riku…" Sora mewled, his voice like music to Riku's ears.

As soon as he tasted his lover's precum, Riku pulled back, causing Sora to give a cry of protest. Not paying any attention to the brunette's objections, Riku positioned himself at Sora's entrance and pushed in. The uke let out a soft yelp, body tightening in surprise and spurning Riku to continue on without waiting for Sora to grow accustomed to his size again.

Once he'd recovered from the shock of being filled by Riku so suddenly, Sora wrapped his slender legs around Riku's hips, throwing his arms around his seme so that their warm bodies pressed together, creating friction that added to the heat. Blunt nails bit at Riku's back, acting as a sort of signal for him to plunge deeper into the hot, velvety depths of his younger boyfriend.

Sora's mind was a jumble as he tried to sort out the pleasure from the pain. Everything felt so good in its own little way, from the increasingly burning heat to the hard thrusts into his sweet spot. His fortitude teetered on the edge of its limits for awhile, before falling over as he lost it, releasing his seed with a beautiful cry.

Riku groaned at the sound and the tightness of Sora's body as he came, causing the seme to do the same. He had to hold himself up, shaking as he panted to regain his level breathing, before he blinked the white lights out of his vision and looked down at Sora and his flustered sun-kissed body.

Smirking, he said, "NOW we can go outside."

* * *

><p>It seemed like a normal day. The snow fell quietly on Traverse Town, and people were starting to come back after being away for a few months with no one having spotted Cloud or Tifa on the news again. Maybe they figured the two superhuman people were gone, or they forgot, or they just didn't care anymore.<p>

Roxas didn't mind either way. It was just a nice day for walking, bundled up in his coat and the lower half of his face covered up by his scarf. Visions of the previous night kept bubbling up to his mind, making him smile while his cheeks turned a slight red color. He felt happy; moving off of the island had been the best thing he'd done in awhile.

He looked around at all of the white fluffs of ice, wishing Axel didn't hate the cold so much. But then, maybe that was a good thing – if the redhead HAD accompanied him on the walk, there probably would have been more than one snow-related incident, be it a snowball fight or just snow down the back…

"AUGH!" Roxas yelped as he felt that very sensation as ice slid down the back of his shirt. After shaking it out, he whipped around to see Xigbar and Luxord standing behind him.

Well, doubled over behind him was more like it. They certainly weren't able to stand with how hard THEY were laughing.

"Man, you spend way too much time in la-la land, kid!" Xigbar said between roars of laughter.

Luxord pointed at him, also trying to talk between cackles. "You shoulda seen the look on your face! Bleedin' PRICELESS!" he managed before falling down.

"That was mean!" Roxas yelled, then watched as a huge snowball flew over and hit an unwary Xigbar in the face, knocking the surprised older man over. Looking around, Roxas spotted his defender and waved. "Thanks, Demyx!"

Luxord, having watched Xigbar fall down with wide, shocked eyes, began laughing even harder and louder.

"Hey! That's not funny! They're trying to one-up us!" Xigbar said, and the other man stopped laughing. They both cast Demyx and Zexion a very serious look, then did the same to Roxas. "He's in on it! Get 'im!"

Eyes round, Roxas dashed off to hide behind a tree as Demyx and Zexion began pelting the two with even more snowballs.

"Quick, Zexy! We've gotta get a wall or something ready to hide behind!" Demyx said as they ran out of ammo.

"There're some trees over there…" Zexion said, pointing. The tall blonde grabbed Zexion's wrist and made a beeline for the trees.

"Good idea! Then we can plan our escape!" Demyx plotted out aloud, then screeched to a stop. He narrowly avoided a flurry of snowballs by doing this, then pointed at the two older men and laughed. "YOU MISSED!"

"I'm gonna get you back, you little snot-nosed brat!" Xigbar yelled from the tree he and Luxord had occupied.

There was no telling how long the two parties went back and forth tossing snowballs at eachother, but Zexion was the one who noticed something was wrong. While he and Demyx were hiding and restocking snowballs, he looked around, then tugged on his seme's sleeve and asked, "Where'd Roxas go?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He's right over… Uh…" Demyx looked around, arm slightly outstretched as he tried to point out Roxas. "Uh-oh, where'd he run off to? He headed that way last time I saw him…"

"HYAR!" Xigbar jumped out and pelted them both. "Got'cha!"

"Oy, what're you too spacin' out on? We're in the middle of a fight here!" Luxord said, standing on the other side.

"Roxas is gone… Did you guys see where he went?" Zexion asked.

"Nah, ran off toward the other end of the park last I saw." Luxord replied, shrugging.

"Must not have wanted to lose to us." Xigbar said matter-of-factly, hands on his hips as he smirked.

"Maybe Xigbar's right, Zexion. Let's not worry." Demyx smiled at the blunette.

"Okay… if you say so…" Zexion said quietly, a bad feeling tightening in his gut.

"Right. Back to the fight!" Luxord declared.

"Back to the fight!" Demyx agreed, throwing a bunch of snow up in Xigbar's face.

The whole group was quiet for a moment. Then Luxord pointed and laughed at his partner in crime, earning him a snowball in the face from Xigbar.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Axel was bored and wondering where Roxas had gone on his walk, exactly. The blonde had left around noon, saying he wanted to see the city in snow. For a moment, Axel wondered if Roxas had actually gone to see the whole city, but shook his head with yet ANOTHER bored sigh.<p>

He wandered around the building, using the stairs for once instead of the elevator. As he made it to the floor where Roxas usually worked, he shot a glare straight at the window-wall, where he could see the snow falling outside. He hated the cold, due to an experience he had had as a small child on some very thin ice and the icy-cold water beneath it. Now he didn't even go out during the winter if he could help it; hell, that was probably why he hated large bodies of water, too. Damn lake.

^Maybe he checked the police files and found a whole lot of shit…^ Axel thought hopefully, looking around as he prowled onto the quiet floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a cold voice demanded as soon as he was in the main frame of the room.

Axel shot a look at Vexen. "…Dude, do you LIVE here or something?" he asked, not certain if he'd seen the scientist anywhere else, EVER.

"Get off this floor! You're not allowed to be here!" Vexen snapped irritably.

"God, you're a whiny bitch." Axel commented, then looked around and asked, "Has Roxy been here?"

"No, he hasn't. Now go away." Vexen said, pointing at the stairway.

Growling to himself, Axel left the floor to head for higher levels. ^Maybe I should try Sora's place…^ he thought, running a hand through his hair.

Somewhere overhead in the stairwell, Axel could hear voices. At first he ignored it – hell, if they stayed there long enough, he would be able to yell and scare them. No one ever used the stairwell, so whenever Axel actually happened upon someone there, he liked to see just how quickly he could give them a heart attack. Or was it no one used the stairwell because Axel did this? Either way, he didn't care.

But then he became aware that it was Saïx and Xemnas, and they were… fighting? ^Awesome!^ he thought to himself with a grin, hugging the wall so he wasn't immediately visible; Saïx NEVER fought with their high and mighty boss-man!

"I will not have this conversation, Saïx." Xemnas was saying in a dangerous tone.

"Why, because you realize the dumbass move you've pulled?" the blunette snarled back; whatever it was, Xemnas must have fucked up big-time to get Saïx to express an emotion at all. "What if Axel finds out? Do you know how PISSED he's gonna be?"

^Wait, what?^ Axel's grin faded from his face.

"Which is why he's NOT going to find out. As far as he knows, Roxas just up and left." Xemnas said coldly. "He made an unauthorized hit, which we weren't prepared to deal with because of that kid! I'll admit Roxas is a good hacker, but Axel's a helluva lot more valuable as a hitman! If he goes around killing people without direct permission, then that's our credibility in the toilet, and I can't very well bloody have that, can I?"

"So then just separate them! That'd be the LOGICAL thing to do!" Saïx said, then hissed, "You know those two were that dead guy's crew!"

^…What?^ Axel's brain was starting to hum intensely.

"You think that would stop him? Besides, they'd BOTH probably just leave if that happened, and I definitely can't have THAT." Xemnas pointed out bluntly. "Axel will get over it, and hackers are a dime a dozen these days."

Saïx just stared at his Superior. "You really don't see the stupidity of what you've done, telling those two that Roxas made Axel kill their friend, do you?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Axel roared, throwing himself onto the rail and leering up at the two stupefied men with green eyes shining like those of an angry tiger. His first thought was to run up to where they were and throw Xemnas over the railing, but instead he dashed down the stairs, cursing over and over in his mind.

Kicking the front doors of the building open, Axel stood there for a moment, his mind drawing a blank as to where to look for Roxas first. Then, almost robotically, he dialed Riku's number, running through the streets on autopilot.

As soon as he heard the blonde's voice, he said, "Keep an eye on Sora. Don't let your dad or anyone from the Organization near him unless it's Demyx or anyone else he okays." His voice was thick and numb, and he didn't even wait for Riku to respond before hanging up and dialing Demyx's number.

"Hey, Axel, what's—"

"Xemnas put a hit on Roxas." Axel said.

There was silence. Then: "What?"

"I mean, god, he lectured me for hours the day after I killed the bastard, but I didn't think he'd tell the jackass' friends that Roxas made me do it… I-I'm gonna kill 'im… I'm gonna find Roxas, and then I'm gonna kill Xemnas…" he babbled, not making any sense to his friend up until he said, "Find Riku and Sora and get them someplace safe. I'll call you when I've got Roxas and bring him there…"

Demyx felt a lump of fear in his throat. "But… what if… y'know, what if they do him in?"

"They won't." Axel said darkly, causing Demyx to jerk away from the phone and stare at it with wide eyes.

"Well, o-okay… Hold on, Zexion wants to talk to ya…" Demyx said as the blunette tugged on his sleeve.

Zexion snatched the phone away. "What's going on?" he asked calmly. He nodded a few times as Axel retold the conversation he'd overheard. "Okay, well, we saw Roxas in the park earlier, and I noticed that he had his cell phone in his pocket. …What? Yes, I'm always that attentive, but that's not the point here. Look, in the Organization, you're required to have a cell phone, and whether or not you get your cell through the company, Vexen ALWAYS gets a hold of it to put a homing chip in it. Luckily for Roxas, the only person he trusts with the chip-finder is me, seeing as Marluxia constantly harassing him, it might be found if HE held on to it. Demyx – " He handed the tall blonde his own cell phone. " – is going to call up Riku and Sora now and tell them to get to Aerith's house. I will stay on the line and tell you where Roxas' phone is… with any luck, it's still on him."

Demyx was slightly amazed at the control Zexion was exerting – if things went their way, he was going to have one hell of a time bragging about it to Roxas in Zexion's place.

**=^o.o^=**

Oh, yeah. More gore is coming, if I remember properly! XD

Nyaa!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Square Enix copyrights, including Kingdom Hearts.

Nyaa.

**=^-w-^=**

Roxas wriggled uncomfortably. His wrists and ankles had been tied up and he'd been tossed down in a basement of some sort… at least, he thought it was a basement. It was dark, there was an upstairs, and he hadn't heard anything in the walls around him.

He hadn't ever really thought that Raijin and Fuujin were smart enough to figure out who had killed Seifer, much less link him to the whole ordeal. All the same, they had been mad enough to beat him up a bit. A few punches and scratches here and there, but for the most part they didn't seem to know what to DO with him yet.

Rolling onto his gut, Roxas sighed. ^What if they actually kill me…?^ he wondered, frowning. For a moment, he felt a cold hand grip around his heart and lungs at the thought of not surviving this, and never seeing his brother, his friends, or Axel again.

First tears started to spring to his eyes, but that was fleeting. Soon, very soon, he was brooding, a dark look on his face as he situated himself into a sitting position.

And he waited, glaring at the door in a way very similar to his father. Like he was DARING someone to walk through the door to inflict any more damage on him… and heaven help the poor soul who would try to do just that.

* * *

><p>^I'll kill him.^ Riku thought darkly.<p>

Next to him on the couch, Sora squirmed uncomfortably. He looked up at his platinum blonde lover, then back at his feet, which were rubbing together nervously. The whole drive there, all Riku had said was the occasional swearing at his absent father, and he had seemed none-too-concealed in his anger.

Or so Sora thought.

Truth be told, Riku was pissed; no, beyond pissed, possibly even as much as Axel. Maybe he was feeling the rage that someone as kind as Sora couldn't feel in his uke's place, or maybe he was still vexing the raw outrage that Xemnas would actually intend harm on one of Sora's relatives. Either way, it wouldn't turn out well for anyone who invoked Riku's anger – family be damned.

"Hey, Sora!" an easy-going tone said in attempt to lighten the mood of the room as Zack walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "Aerith wanted your help in the kitchen with dinner, kid! Don't worry, I'll hang out in here with Riku and see to it he stops with all this angsty BROODING stuff, okay?"

Finally managing an awkward laugh, Sora nodded and got up, retreating to the sanctity of the next room. As soon as the brunette was gone, Riku found himself getting smacked upside the head by Zack, which threw him off of the couch altogether.

"Ow! What the he—" Riku started, rubbing his head as he turned to give Zack a piece of his mind only to stop dead when he saw the look on the usually-cheerful bounty hunter's face.

"You're making people uncomfortable. KNOCK IT OFF." Zack growled in a low tone, arms crossed. Riku gave him a stupefied look, all rage forgotten in this moment of strange terror he was feeling. "Zexion already called US to let us know Roxas got kidnapped. Are you trying to tell me you didn't tell SORA yet?"

Riku's eyes flashed angrily, the fire rekindled. "I didn't want him to worry about that needlessly!" he said, jumping to his feet.

"How needless is it if Roxas turns up dead?" Zack stabbed into his logic. "Are you forgetting that he's not a good type to surprise with that sort of thing, or do you just want to fuck his head up even more, Riku? He's not some little kid you can shelter from the world, and it'd be best if you didn't try to!"

"I'm not trying to shelter him from the world!" Riku snapped quickly. "I just don't want him to stew on the hope that Roxas'll come back alive just to have him wind up dead! Do you know how much that'd crush him?"

"And how much better is it to have him completely unprepared to deal with it if Roxas DOES die?" Zack snarled, grabbing Riku by the shirt collar and forcing eye contact.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Cloud walked by the two saying, "Don't stop, I was listening rather attentively."

They both gave him a weird look as he walked out of the room.

He opened the door carefully, then held it wide open. "Who the hell are all of you?" he asked, leering at the four men on the doorstep.

"Zexion! Demyx!" Sora yelled cheerfully from the kitchen, then nearly bowled his dad over in running to hug them.

"We came over as soon as we got Xigbar and Luxord." Zexion said as the four of them piled into the house.

Demyx looked around. "Have you heard from Axel yet? And who's the guy about to pulverize Riku?" he asked, peeking into the living room.

Luxord and Xigbar peeked in as well. "Oy! Zack? Zack Fair? That you?" Luxord asked, grinning as he walked over and clapped Zack on the back.

"You know eachother?" Sora asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah! Zack's a bounty hunter, and he and Luxord used to be drinking buddies way back when!" Xigbar said, waving a hand. Then, rubbing his chin, he added, "In fact, you might even say that Luxord's somewhat of a mentor to the kid."

"Really?" both Sora and Demyx asked in awe, clenching their fists to their chests like excited kids.

"Huh? Yo, Luxord!" Zack released Riku from his paralyzing glare to grin at the older blonde man. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Got that right, lad! What's it been, couple o' years? C'mon, I'll let you give me some cash!" Luxord said, pulling out a deck of cards.

"I dunno, I've gotten better at playing card games since our last meeting." Zack warned cheekily.

"That's alright, if you've developed enough skill to beat me, we'll just find something else to do that I can beat you at." Luxord grinned.

"Riku." Zexion's quiet voice caused the blonde to start, and he glared at the shorter male to let him know. "Have you told Sora yet?"

"No, not yet." Riku murmured, sensing another verbal ass-chewing.

The blunette frowned. "Have you heard from Axel?"

"N-No…" Riku frowned as well.

"Then there's still time for you to talk to Sora. That way you'll be ready for the worst in case it happens, too." Zexion said softly. The instant Riku opened his mouth to reject the idea, he calmly added, "I know that if Demyx ever hid something like that from me, it doesn't matter how much we've been through, I'd never really forgive him for it."

Riku shot a 'you-fight-dirty' look at Zexion, then heaved a sigh before walking over and grabbing Sora's arm, dragging him off to another part of the house. Shutting themselves up in a spare guest room, Riku took a deep breath. "Sora… there's something very important I need to tell you, but you gotta promise me you won't be totally pissed that I didn't tell you sooner, okay?" he said, looking up at the ceiling.

Sora felt his heart pick up its previous nervous pulse. "O-Okay…" he said, quirking his head.

Mouth suddenly quite dry, Riku licked his lips and pried, "You know that call I got before Demyx told us to come here?"

"Yeah, what about it? It was Axel, right? I-I mean, it SOUNDED like him, s-so…" Sora's nerves were getting the better of him, and it showed. When Riku finally turned and looked at him, the brunette gave a nervous jolt and fell silent at the look of seriousness on his seme's face.

"It was Axel… Roxas was kidnapped by that Seifer guy's crew." Riku said softly.

For once, Sora's usually-expressive face showed no signs of being shaken. He looked… unusually numb, and it was so unnatural that Riku found himself fearing that Sora had either died on the spot, or was about to go out and kill someone else.

"I didn't want to tell you, but… well, after a talk or two with some of the others, I realized that it wouldn't be right to leave you out of the loop like that." Riku instantly explained, trying to reassure Sora. "So, you know, if something ends up happening to Roxas that really shouldn't… uh… I won't pretend like I'll KNOW what to do, but I'll still be here to try and help you cope or whatever. I can understand it if you're mad that I didn't tell you sooner, so if you want to hit me or something, feel free…"

"Okay." came the quiet reply.

Riku's eyes widened. He managed a "Huh?" just before Sora's fist slammed into his jaw, sending him down with surprising force. He had to lie on the floor until the room stopped spinning before sitting up, eyes still quite round.

For a moment, he worried about how healthy it was to be punched so hard that you couldn't feel the entire right side of your face… especially when you were smacked in the right side.

Sora's large blue eyes were welling. "Riku…?"

As to be expected, Riku snapped to attention. "Hm?"

"…Axel's not gonna let Roxas be killed, right?" he asked, voice becoming raspy.

Riku instantly shook his head. "No, no way in hell."

"Good… Cuz I wouldn't forgive him if Roxas died." Sora said, tears already streaming down his face.

Getting to his feet with as much speed and grace as he could muster, Riku hugged Sora. The blood drained from his head and he wobbled, plopping onto the bed while still holding on to his now-sobbing uke. He didn't have anything in his mind that he deemed worth saying, so he just let Sora cry it out.

* * *

><p>Axel stood outside the building Zexion's directions had led him to. Ironically, it was snowing, which just added to the redhead's already terrible mood. In his hands were two red-and-silver chakram, which he rarely used. In fact, he only used them when sent on cases in which he wasn't allowed to set things on fire immediately, if at all. Needless to say, they were still very shiny and new-looking.<p>

They weren't going to be so clean for very long, if he had his way…

Shaking his head, he thought, ^No! Roxas has been through enough, he doesn't need me all blood-soaked when I find and rescue him… well, maybe a little blood, but not TOO much! After all, if I do too much damage to THEM, I'll probably go into a blind rage and torch the place without locating him first, and then we'd BOTH be dead, which would defeat the purpose of everything!^

Nodding to himself, Axel's eyes snapped open before he ran up and kicked open the door. The two kidnappers seemed to be taken rather by surprise by the intrusion of this hooded figure, who immediately threw off said-hood, held his chakram to his shoulders in a cross-armed pose, and gave them both a rather insane-looking, dark, and otherwise particularly evil grin, even giving off the impression that he had fangs.

"All right, bitches, who wants to go first?"

**=^owo^=**

Hey, I was right! More gore IS coming!

Nyaa!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own any Kingdom Hearts copyrights.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

"All right, bitches, who wants to go first?"

The two stared stupidly at him for only a moment, which was long enough for Axel to dash over and swing at a clumsily-retreating Rai, who wound up with a rather large gash across his chest.

"Rai! Catch!" Fuu yelled, tossing a gun to him.

Axel kicked Rai square in the chest, easily knocking him down as he batted away the gun like a beach ball. Then he hucked one of his chakram at Fuu, making a large tear in her left shoulder as it whizzed by her head and missed it by a fraction of an inch. She yelped and grabbed the bleeding mess, staggering backwards.

"You!" Rai clenched his fists, glaring at Axel. "You're the one who killed Seifer, aren't'cha?"

The redhead snorted. "Well, DUH."

Growling angrily, the bulkier man swung a few punches… and Axel dodged them effortlessly, like he was made of rubber or something. "Sad." he said, head-butting Raijin for a distraction before dropping to the floor and kicking his opponent's feet out from under him. Rai's head collided with a nearby table edge and he was down for the count.

Axel smirked at his work as he stood up, then heard a sound and leaned back as his own chakram went swirling by his head. He immediately responded by flinging the one he still had on him and effectively lopping off Fuujin's right hand.

"FUCK!" she screamed, staring at the bleeding stump.

"I'll say. I didn't come here with the intention of killing either one of you." Axel said, making his way over. He grabbed a rather large dictionary off of the table and shrugged. "Unless you killed Roxas, that is. Sweet dreams."

She looked up at him just as he slammed the text against her head, effectively knocking her out as well. Looking around, Axel got a piece of saran wrap and tied it tightly around her handless arm. Like he said, he didn't intend to kill them unless Roxas was dead, so their injuries were more a warning of "if you ever fuck with me again, THEN I'll kill you without a second thought."

Once he was satisfied the girl wouldn't die, he looked around and yelled, "ROXAS? YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!"

He stayed quiet, listening intently. A scraping noise from down below caught his ears and he instantly went to the only other door on the level and kicked it open. Axel never really was one for using doorknobs.

"Roxas…? You down here?" he pried, sinking down into the darkness of the basement. Once he was at the bottom of the steps, he looked around, then yelled and dodged a metal pipe that would have easily taken his nether regions out of play for awhile. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

There was silence, and Axel pulled a bottle of kerosene with a rag in it and a lighter out just in case before he heard a soft, "…Axel?"

His head perked, and he saw his shy blonde poke his head out of the darkness, hands tied together and holding a pipe. Axel dropped the bottle with a shout of "ROXY!" as he flew down the steps and hugged Roxas to him tightly.

Roxas let out a huge sigh of relief; if Axel was here, he was safe, and he didn't have to fight. He dropped the pipe and nuzzled into Axel's chest, unable to really hug the redhead back due to his current hand condition.

"I am SO never letting you out of my sight again." Axel chuckled softly, unsure if it was a joke or not at this point. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… I mean, they just scratched me up a bit, but I'm fine." Roxas said, aware of the few throbbing points on his body. He was sure he had a black eye, now that he paid any attention to it.

"Really? Let's have a look." Axel pulled back enough to see that Roxas did, indeed, have a black eye, along with a few other bruises and scratches on his body, then got a dark look. "…I'll be right back. I'm gonna go finish them off real quick." he said, starting to turn away.

"No, wait!" Roxas clung to him heavily.

"No one scuffs up MY boyfriend and gets away with it!" Axel said, looking at Roxas.

"I don't care about that!" Roxas said, then pointed out, "My feet are still tied together and you're my only source of support-slash-balance right now!"

Axel stopped. "…Oh."

Roxas smiled at the taller male. "First untie me, and then you can go do whatever you want, okay?" he said.

"Nah, I'll just untie you now and get you to your aunt's house. They're not worth it… at present. Maybe after I throw Xemnas off of the Organization's rooftop; we'll see once that goes down." Axel said, picking up Roxas and setting him on the stairs.

The blonde giggled lightly, and Axel felt a weight being lifted off of his chest as he undid Roxas' wrists and ankles. "You're sure you're okay? You're almost a total mess, from the looks of it." he said, holding Roxas' hands and massaging the lacerations on his wrists gently with his thumbs.

"It hurts in a few places, but… that's to be expected." Roxas said, shrugging.

Axel quirked a thin eyebrow. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, a sly grin creeping to his face.

Picking up on the game Axel was trying to play, Roxas shook his head. "No, Axel, I'm not telling you. Besides, it'd be uncomfortable on stairs like this, and I don't trust any surface in this place." he said, then added, "We can play that game later." A teasing smile graced his features.

Axel pouted for a moment, then licked his lips and said, "I'll hold you to that, Roxy."

* * *

><p>Riku sat on the bed, staring off into space. One of his hands were playing with the hairs of Sora's head in his lap; the brunette had crashed after he'd stopped crying enough to breathe properly. He had come to terms with the fact that he had had whiplash in his jaw for the last hour or so, and now he was just hoping, for Sora's sake – and, in an equally-sympathetic way, for Axel's sake – that Roxas would NOT be found as a corpse.<p>

He sighed, rubbing his jaw. The pain was finally subsiding, too…

There was a knock on the door, and Cloud poked his head in. "Hey, is Sora alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… he's fine for now." Riku said, looking down at the slumbering brunette.

"Okay, just thought I'd check…" Cloud paused for a moment. "…What happened to your face?"

"Nothing I can't deal with." Riku sighed, covering what must be a bruise or something on his cheek.

Cloud shook his head and closed the door, then walked into the kitchen, where Zack, Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx and Aerith were playing cards, with Zexion playing dealer.

So far, it seemed Aerith was winning.

A small smile managing its way to his lips, Cloud sat by the kitchen window and looked outside thoughtfully. He prayed to whatever entity ruled the fate of his absent son that Roxas would come back to them okay, rather than have one more thing go wrong in their messed-up lives.

His head perked as Axel's car came into view, pulling up outside of the house. The redhead stepped out of the driver's side, and his lips seemed to be moving, but Cloud didn't get to his feet until he saw Roxas get out of the vehicle as well. At that point he jumped to his feet and ran outside with a speed no one would've thought he could manage due to his calm personality.

Roxas let out a startled yelp when his father picked him up in a hug. Cloud leered over at Axel, and for a moment the redhead feared that Cloud was going to forbid him from ever seeing Roxas again.

"Did you kill them?" Cloud asked angrily.

"Um… no… Well, the GIRL might die, but…" Axel's mind raced for an answer.

"Did you hurt them both badly enough to the point where neither one will ever even DREAM about coming after my son again?"

"Yes… That, I definitely did." Axel said, nodding.

Cloud seemed to be satisfied with the answer, as he set Roxas down and stalked back to the house, where the others had come to the doorway to see what was going on.

Axel just stared after the older man, dumbfounded, until he looked down at Roxas, who was looking bewildered as well. He looked up at Axel and then cracked an embarrassed smile, scratching his head. "It felt weird, being hugged by him like that…"

"When you consider the fact that he's got superhuman strength, I would think it'd be TERRIFYING." Axel said, then thought a moment as he helped Roxas up to the house as well. "Hey, shouldn't you have superhuman strength, too?"

"I do… It's just hard to muster it up. I'm not like Sora; he has a hell of a time controlling it in extremely emotional situations." Roxas explained.

"Wow… I-I kinda feel bad for Riku now." Axel said with a snide snicker.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Liar."

"Good to see ya alive an' kickin', lad!" Luxord hailed as the two walked in. "We knew Axel'd find ya!"

"Psh, liar, you were betting on Axel torching the place with himself inside the second he found Roxas' carcass in a corner out of suicidal ANGST!" Xigbar said, punching the Brit in the head.

"But I jinxed it, and I knew I jinxed it, so therefore I knew he'd come back alive!" Luxord pointed out defensively.

"That's a double-jinx! With that logic, they'd be dead now!" Xigbar said.

"Who wants more rum?" Luxord asked everyone, changing the subject with a cheeky grin.

"Roxas!" Sora's voice chimed from elsewhere in the house, and a nanosecond later he jumped on his twin, picking him up in a hug. "I MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER GO GETTING YOURSELF KIDNAPPED LIKE THAT AGAIN, OKAY?"

"Okay… Sora… Now stop crushing me…" Roxas gasped in pain.

"Oops!" Sora set his brother down gently. "Heheh, s-sorry about that." he said sheepishly, then turned quickly to Axel with a serious look, making the redhead jump back. Sora pouted for a moment, then quickly grinned and hugged him in a bone-crunching hug as well. "You're so lucky you brought him back in alive and in one piece! Heheh, I was ready to give it to you BIG-TIME if Roxas was dead!" he said.

"Oof… Ha… haha…" Axel winced; Roxas wasn't kidding. Sora really had some grip! How Riku could handle it, Axel didn't even WANT to know. "Y-You don't say…"

**=^-.-^=**

Not much to say at this point.

Nyaa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts copyrights. I don't has them.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

"Okay, who's coming with me and doing what?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen doorway.

Roxas and Sora were sleeping in a guest room, the brunette refusing to let his beloved older brother out of his sight the whole half-hour beforehand. Naturally, the redhead found it the perfect opportunity to rally someone to back him up just in case things got out of hand. He knew for sure that he couldn't handle EVERYTHING alone.

Luxord cast him a glare. "You've just got back and already you're cuttin' in on a REAL GOOD GAME, mate."

"No point in DemDem or Zexy going." Xigbar said like it was a normal conversation, casting some chips into the pile. "No offense to either of you two, you're just not made for conflicts WHILE they're happening."

"It's true." Demyx shrugged. "I hide the bodies and Zexy-chan just gets evidence on potential targets or threats to missions." he pointed out with a sigh.

"I'll go." Cloud said from the windowsill where he was perched, staring out through the glass.

"No, I'll go." Zack said, studying his current hand. "I understand that you want to be the good parent and avenge your kids and all, but you'd be doing a better job at the 'good parent' bit by staying here and being around to take care of 'em when they wake up. Besides, which would be better when the cops arrive…" He looked at the blonde with a small smile. "…A top-of-the-line bounty hunter, or a most-wanted-list criminal?"

He could see Cloud's eyes narrow slightly in the reflection of the window.

"I'm going, too." Riku said, "Saïx is bound to be there, and you can't take my dad AND his lapdog on."

"Interesting choice of words, lad." Luxord said as he and Xigbar both snickered.

No one else even wanted to know what inside joke they had that could have been related to Riku's statement.

"So, when are we going, Axel?" Zack asked.

"Tonight." the redhead growled. "Gotta strike while the iron's hot and all that jazz."

"Your pyro is showing." Xigbar said just before Luxord smacked him upside the head, snapping, "That was LAME!"

"Whatever, just get your weapons and let's go." Axel said.

"You're not going to say good-bye to Roxas." Cloud stated pointedly. "He's going to wake up and be upset that you left so soon to kill yet another man in his name without at least saying a small farewell."

Axel paused for a moment; it really made him feel like a jackass now that he stopped and thought about it. But he didn't want Roxas trying to talk him out of it or wanting to come along and getting himself wounded further. "I'd have to kill myself if I did." he grumbled, leading the others out.

As soon as they were gone, the three remaining men stayed quiet. "…You can come down now, boys." Cloud suddenly said, making the other two jump.

Sora peeked in from around the corner. "How'd you know? We were being really quiet, too…" he said as he and Roxas walked into the room from the stairway.

"I'm used to having to be paranoid. I can FEEL when someone's eavesdropping nearby." the elder blonde said, narrowing his eyes with a slight smirk that made his usually-soft features resemble a maniac.

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like Roxas has become the end of me. I never would have thought such a weak little boy would gain such a following." Xemnas said as he watched the troop on his computer screen. He looked over at Saïx, who was standing near a window. "You should really get out now, while there's still a chance for you yet. Just bow out gracefully when they come off of the elevator."<p>

"You know who I'm loyal to, Superior." Saïx said bluntly, resigned to whatever outcome arose. Trying to somewhat lighten the mood of their situation, he said, "Besides, I'm too proud to run out on a fight, especially when there's a chance to beat up a bunch of punks."

Xemnas chuckled. "Two of those 'punks' are our oldest allies." he pointed out.

"But they're not our allies now, are they?" Saïx countered.

The door opened and the group of three stepped out onto the floor. Xemnas smirked. "How surprising, Axel… You even got a bounty hunter on your side."

"I'm just disaster control." Zack said with a pleasant smile and a wave of his hand, earning him a strange look from both Riku and Saïx; he wasn't exactly known for being subtle, after all…

"You knew this was coming the instant I heard you say you set Roxas up to be killed." Axel growled through clenched teeth, the grip on his two chakram tight.

Xemnas stood up, his air of authority and "mightier-than-thou"-ness as strong as ever. "I did what I knew would be best for the Organization." he said distinctly.

"Bullshit." both Riku and Axel muttered in unison.

The elder of the two platinum blondes shook his head. "It's true, though, Axel. You were always the best at what you do." Xemnas said, "It had to be done. Roxas just clouds your judgment in any situation that he has any part in. You're going to get caught one day, and it's going to be because of that boy."

"Maybe." Axel smirked predatorily. "But I'd bet anything he'd get me right back out of trouble, too."

Xemnas gave him a long, solemn look. He shifted his gaze to Riku and commented, "Somehow I'm not surprised he got you to come as well… We never have been on the best of terms, have we?"

"You're not someone I find worth becoming." Riku said simply, shrugging. "Besides, Roxas is Sora's brother… You may as well have invited me to this whole event."

"I see." Xemnas gave the three men a calculating look. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and picked up a katana from behind his desk, letting the bladed edge rest on his shoulder. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're okay?" Sora asked as he sat with Roxas on the couch in the front room.<p>

"They better be." Roxas said, looking rather dark and depressed. "I mean, if something happens to Axel because of me… I'll beat the ever-loving SHIT out of him."

Sora cast a nervous glance at Roxas, who had been quieter than usual since the group had left. That usually meant that he was getting angry, and an angry Roxas was a bad Roxas to cross. But, given all the shit he'd been through lately, Roxas really did have a good reason to be upset.

"Hey, he'll be fine… He knows how to handle himself." Sora reassured him with a shaky half-smile. ^Not sure if that's true around YOU, but…^

"Quiet." Cloud said from the window.

Both twins looked at him; he hadn't moved from the spot all night. "Hey, Dad? Are you… stargazing or something? You look like a disgruntled cat up there." Sora said.

"Just… kinda mad." Cloud said, "I haven't been able to stay in one place for as long as I'd like."

Roxas' head perked up. "…Are you leaving already or something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Me and Zack are gonna hit the road. This time next week." Cloud looked at his two sons. "I'm sorry I was never really a good dad to you guys. I'm hoping to make sure things don't continue in this way for our family on our trip."

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, tilting his head. He certainly was taking the news better than Roxas.

"Hopefully, to find the guy who put my name on the Most Wanted list. Maybe even find someplace strong enough to hold Tifa so she can't get to any of us ever again." Cloud said, "I feel kinda bad, making Zack come with me, but I've been doing things on my own for so long that I didn't recognize that I've needed help until being here. I don't plan to leech off of him forever, mind you," he distinctly pointed out, "because I'm not that weak. But I do recognize the fact that we all need someone to lean on while we lick or wounds once in awhile."

Roxas' hurt expression slowly ebbed away as he listened to his father's words, until he came to a realization of what he needed to do. "I have to go." he said automatically, standing up.

"What?" Sora piped, getting up as well while Roxas ran to the door.

"I have to do this alone! No one better follow me!" he yelled, but instantly got held back by Cloud's hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to stop me!" he snapped.

"Wasn't gonna." Cloud said bluntly, holding up a small set of keys. "Take Zack's bike. He won't mind. Just don't crash, don't get pulled over, and don't get killed."

* * *

><p>He hissed as the katana sliced across his cheek. It was actually a little harder to ward off Xemnas' attacks than Axel had anticipated; his strokes came in a maddening flurry, and it was a wonder that the redhead hadn't taken more damage.<p>

Positioning his chakram as a shield, he momentarily caught the katana, swinging so that both the blade and the hands wielding it were quite literally thrown off-balance. A light hop back and Xemnas was on his feet, never losing grasp of that air of collected concentration he carried around.

Axel took a moment to glance over at Riku, even though it was a risky move on his part – it was his own personal mantra, after all, to never, EVER take one's eyes off of their opponent in battle. But, then again, if Riku fucked up too badly, then Axel was SERIOUSLY screwed over in this fight. He wasn't so confident about the idea of taking on Saïx as well as Xemnas, after all…

"Gah!" Riku dodged out of the way of the blue-haired man's giant cleaver of a blade, just barely making away with his entire arm remaining attached to his body.

"You made a mistake going against your father's side, boy!" the berserker snarled, swinging the large object once again with an inhuman ease and speed. Riku sure was glad he was pretty fast on his feet, too, as he danced and dodged out of the way. "I'll rip you limb from limb for your betrayal!"

Riku let out a "tch" and smirked, still dancing around the swings. "My dad made a mistake dragging someone related to Sora into this. He picked this fight with me, not the other way around, dog-man!" In an almost suicidal fashion, he dove into the heart of the swinging, using his weight to push Saïx off-balance and fall backwards – almost definitely helped by the sheer size of the berserker's own weapon.

The platinum blonde stood up, face expressionless. Then, all at once, dozens of cuts made themselves known from many different parts of his body. Riku took a step back, before plopping down, wiping a cut near his cheek. ^Damn, never was good at fighting…^ he thought with a semi-hidden, grim smirk. ^I am SO dead.^

There was a grating sound, and Riku instinctively rolled out of the way as one of Axel's chakram whizzed over his head, cutting off a few hairtips.

Axel's back was against the wall. That boss of his sure had a mean swing; Xemnas was sure to take off his head, no matter how useful he'd been in the past. People sure were weird when they got betrayed.

Xemnas shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Axel, not only do you stab me in the back, but you had to go and harm the well-being of the others by breaking my windows and bringing attention to us." he scolded in a calm manner, nothing but his breathing betraying the fact that he was rather worn out from their fight. His frown deepened disapprovingly, and he pointed his katana at Axel. "Not to mention the ones you dragged into siding with you. Tell me, do you think I should just fire them, or kill them, too?"

Axel gritted his teeth. He was seething in every fiber of his being to begin with, and now this bastard had the audacity to threaten his friends?

"I'll kill you." he hissed venomously.

"I'd believe that if you weren't backed into a corner…" Xemnas said, refraining from a long, drawn-out speech only because something had stricken him dead in the center of his chest. Looking down, he saw some red, gooey liquid clinging to his clothes; had he been shot? He wiped some off, noting that there was no damage to his flesh beneath the spot, and looked at it. "…Paint…?"

"SUPERIOR!" Saïx's yell brought Xemnas back to the here-and-now… and made the previously-distracted Riku jump.

He looked up to see Axel charging him with a fierce look burning in his glowing, mawsitsit-colored eyes. "Never take your eyes off me!" he mock-scolded with a sadistic grin.

Xemnas didn't have a single moment to respond before Axel's fist met his face with an amazing force, sending the platinum blonde stumbling backwards… and right over the side of the building.

"NO!" Saïx screamed from behind Axel, making the redhead spin around. The blue-haired male ran over, full throttle, and Axel immediately dove out of the way, rolling along the floor and grabbing one of his chakram. He looked up, ready to fight.

Saïx was nowhere to be seen.

"…No fucking way!" Axel ran over to the huge hole in the building's side where the window used to be. He was just in time to see the latter of the two hit the ground as well.

As he looked down at the two bodies on the concrete far below, Axel seemed to be without something to say for the first time in his life. The only thing that could be heard was the wind as it blew in through the broken window.

Finally, his brain started to think: Who had that mystery sniper been? Had the fight REALLY dragged on long enough for Xigbar to station himself on top of the building next to them AND find a decent vantage point?

And just what kind of sniper missed, or used a paint ball gun?

After a moment, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed up his boyfriend's number, and as soon as Roxas picked up, all Axel had to say was, "I told you I'd throw him from the rooftop."

* * *

><p>Roxas just looked at his cell phone after the redhead hung up, shaking his head and chuckling. "If I hadn't been there, I'd have thought it was his last call." he said, putting the handheld device in his pocket. He looked at the squad cars as they passed by him far below, feet dangling over the side of the 17-story building's rooftop as he sucked on a popsicle.<p>

He really had to make sure to put Axel's paint ball gun back before the redhead noticed it was gone. Roxas thought it was kind of cute, the way Axel always wanted to be the blonde lad's hero, and he wasn't about to mess with that.

**=^-.-^=**

Next chapter is the last chapter.

I have a hard time dealing with this.

Nyaa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts copyrights.

Nyaa.

**=^n.n^=**

It was January now. January second, to be exact. The police had finished their investigation in time for everyone to have had an awesome New Year's party a few nights prior, and even though things didn't feel right now that things had changed, they were definitely not bad.

Riku had taken over as the leader of the Organization, feeling a tad reluctant to do so; of course, once Luxord had said they'd only really need him in tough-decision situations and he could pretty much keep his normal life AND have a rent-free place to live, he agreed to take Xemnas' old station. Sora, despite not having any real job to do in particular, also moved into the Organization's "huge, shiny building" to be near both Riku and his brother, and joined in with Demyx and Axel on their usual chaotic campaigns through the building when boredom set in.

This turned out to be one of the "serious situations" Luxord had been talking about after Sora's hyper-kinetic energy was introduced with Demyx's happy clumsiness and Axel's reckless knack for getting into trouble. Vexen's lab would never be safe again.

Zexion and Roxas fell back into their routine of hanging out when Demyx and Axel had their jobs like nothing had happened in the last month; in fact, the entire Organization went about their business as if nothing had changed, and their leader and head of security hadn't plummeted off the skyscraper that served as their home. Xaldin and Lexaeus had taken it upon themselves to take turns sitting in the camera room to keep their building safe.

Cloud and Zack had left Twilight Town less than a few days after the "epic, mind-blowing showdown in which that creepy guy fell off the tower and the crazy guy jumped off after him", as Zack put it. According to Aerith, they were going to go looking for the one who had set Cloud up.

Roxas smiled slightly, thinking about the way things had worked out; true, they weren't as powerful now that Xemnas was gone. He was already sure that Marluxia was testing just how much he could get away with before getting into trouble; then again, Marluxia ALWAYS did stupid shit like that, so maybe he was just being too wary.

"Now arriving in Twilight Town Downtown." the electronic voice sounded from overhead.

The messy-haired blonde stood up and exited the bullet train to a very slummy-looking bus stop. He hadn't been there in quite some time – ever since he'd gotten a job, in fact. But he had a very good reason for being there, even though it wasn't one he was about to particularly enjoy, but it was important nonetheless.

Roxas made his way up to the surface to a very poor zone for real estate. Depression and evil seemed to be the very air and water in this district, and yet the blonde hummed as he weaved between people and through alleys like a cat in hopes that it would keep his nerves calm for what was about to transpire.

Eventually he came to a building that actually looked like it WASN'T a rickety death trap of faulty electricity and fire hazards. It was a decent building, but in its location, it was pearl among bits of oil-covered gravel. He bounded up the streets, skipping over every other step in his hops, and took out a key to unlock the door.

It was even nicer on the inside.

Grand, regal-looking furniture and decorations were everywhere. There wasn't a chip in neither the walls nor the floors, and it was almost as if there was actually more room on the inside than the outside hinted at.

Roxas knew for a fact there was. The stairway about a yard in front of him alone would have taken up the width of the structure under normal circumstances.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. ^But these days, what IS normal anymore…?^

"If it isn't the lost kitten, come back to my fortress of solitude." a cool voice murmured quite a distance off to Roxas' right.

He snapped his head to where the fireplace was, a wall of bookshelves on its sides and top and a chair, end table and fancy-looking carpet before it. His feet made barely-audible tapping sounds as he scurried over to the occupied seat, standing at its side and looking down at the angelic creature that sat in it.

The man looked so royal and even more beautiful, with his long limbs and tight muscles, all bound by ivory-pale skin. He had long, silvery-white hair that flowed down over and around his body in streams, and his calm, mako-colored eyes were fixed on the book in his lap.

Roxas knew better than to ask this man why on earth he was reading while naked.

"What news do you have for me, little Cloud?" the man asked, lazily turning the page.

"Xemnas is dead. That much went according to your plan." Roxas said, crossing his arms. "His dog went with him."

"Very good." He looked up at the youth with the calmness of a snake. "What DIDN'T go as planned?"

The small blonde flustered and looked off to one side with a pained expression. "Axel." he said in one word, then looked at the elder of the two with those lovable blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I didn't expect it."

"I did." Sephiroth smirked, an elbow resting on a chair arm and placing his chin on a hand ever-so-leisurely. "Don't worry. You're not the one I want, nor is your brother. You may stay with your Axel and other makeshift family members. I won't harm anyone who isn't in my way, and seeing as Cloud is no longer in Twilight Town, you needn't expect to see me there anytime soon."

"You sent me there to find a way to get close to Xemnas and wipe him out." Roxas gave him a confused look. "My dad wasn't even there until a little while ago."

"He was a competitor in power. Cloud being there was a bonus." Sephiroth offered a lazy smile. "And now, there is no reason to go through THAT door; soon it will lead to another location, and the appearance will become nothing more than a rickety shack infested with rats once more. I have no further use for you… At this time."

Roxas frowned deeply. ^At least he's not mad. I don't have to ask to stay, either…^ A little light-bulb went off in his head; he would have to be a little tricky with planting this seed in Sephiroth's mind. "Very well. I'll leave now, then." he said, nodding to the older, nude-er platinum blonde and walked to the door. "Of course, my dad's come looking for the one who framed him for so many violent crimes. His friend, Zack, is helping him, but there's someone besides him that'll definitely try to keep you away from Dad."

Sephiroth's eyes flashed, and he leered at his book bitterly, almost broodingly. "And that is?"

Roxas took a deep, silent breath and closed his eyes. He knew that this would send him straight to hell for sure, but if there was to be any peace on his dad's travels – or, more importantly, in the lives of both Sora and himself – it had to be said, had to be done.

"Mom."

"Tifa." Sephiroth said, with instantaneous venom that even scared Roxas.

"She's obsessed with him. A stalker, you could say, who wants him to be with her and her alone." He quickly glanced to the chair over his shoulder. "Nothing like you, of course." he added quickly.

"She won't be an obstacle." Sephiroth said smoothly, chuckling as the younger blonde left his company.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Roxas, you're back finally!" Sora greeted his older twin as Roxas entered the large, intimidating-looking building.<p>

His face, hands and most other regions of his upper body were covered in a purple substance that someone had obviously attempted at cleaning off.

Roxas smiled slightly as the brunette ran over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along onto the elevator. "You should have seen it! Me and Ax and Dem-Dem were up in Vexen's lab when we found this weird, green powdery stuff – like a whole BUCKET of it! A BUCKET! – just sitting on one of the tables. Well, Demyx knocked it over by accident and got just COVERED in it, and when Axel started laughing at him, Demyx tossed a whole bunch on him and some got on me, too. We tried to get it off, but you never can get the really grainy stuff completely off. So Axel grabbed the gallon off of a cooler and doused himself with it and he turned totally PURPLE! Isn't that AWESOME?" he babbled all the way up through the floors.

The older twin just stared, the scene perfectly playing in his mind. "That's… fantastic, Sora. Just fantastic."

"Dem-Dem's still really purple… I haven't seen Axel since, he went to take a shower; I think he's used up more than half of the entire building's hot water supply trying to clean it off." Sora said, nodding as they stopped at Roxas' floor. "Well, here's YOUR stop; I'm going to try to get cleaned off before Riku comes home from the coffee shop." With that, he punted his older brother off and quickly sent the elevator ever-skyward.

Roxas rubbed his sore thigh; Sora certainly was getting stronger, that much was certain. Standing up, he walked to the bedroom door and walked inside to see Axel, sprawled over the bed in a towel and sleeping. His skin was rubbed red from all of the washing, and the purple there was gone. All the same, a big grin sprung to the blonde's face at the sight of the weird, blotchy-shaped colors of mauve that could be seen here and there in the pyromaniac's otherwise fire engine-red hair.

He took a seat next to the one he loved on the bed and lied down, looking into the peacefully-dozing face with his own large, blue eyes. Smiling peacefully, Roxas found himself drifting off as well.

Things weren't perfect yet, and somehow he had a feeling that they'd get worse before they got better. Everything was still a little shaky, but that was okay. Roxas didn't mind, and Axel was content with the life they had been dealt for the moment. As the sun set quietly on Twilight Town, a soft wind blew through with the promise of a small, needed time of peace.

The End.

**=^-w-^=;;**

Weak ending is weak and confusing, I know, but let me explain: I was starting to make a comeback as a KH fan, meaning my burn out was fading away. I wanted to make a sequel to this fanfic, but I never got around to posting the few chapters that I wrote. Again, MAYBE I will get around to this at some point on this site, but it's far more likely that I'm going to just rewrite this one someday.

Nyaa.


End file.
